Sword Art Online: Rebirth Of The Sleeping Knights
by MicahWolf
Summary: Sword Art Online: Rebirth Of The Sleeping Knights is an A/U, where the whole crew of SAO,ALO, and GGO actually live in Alfheim, and It's like SAO, so YOLO. Sword Art Online: Rebirth Of The Sleeping Knights is about, Kirito, and Asuna's children, Mizu, and Yui, reform a new generation Sleeping Knights, to save Alfheim from impending doom.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, hurry up, before other people get to the dungeon Before us" Mizu said while waving his, hands in the air.

"One second, we need to let your dad get his ready." Asuna said, as she ran up to Mizu.

"This is going to be great, my first boss raid." Mizu said, excitedly.

"Mizu, I see you are raring to go." Kirito said, as he walked up to Mizu, and put his hand, on Mizu's head, Yui was on Mizu's shoulder.

"Finally, you got here. Now we can get to the dungeon." Mizu said, as he sprouted wings and started to fly while pulling Asuna, and Kirito. Yui followed behind them. Mizu was a twelve-year-old, his race was an Undine race, his haircut was like Kirito's, except the hair color was blue like Asuna's, his eye color was purple, he wore the male version of Silica's ALO armor, and used a basic one handed sword. They had finally arrived the new dungeon. Mizu saw twenty players camping out by the door. Mizu and his family then landed a few feet away from the other players.

"Excuse me sirs, but I have been training all month, so me and my family could be the first to complete this new dungeon. So if you are not going to go in, can you please move." Mizu said, as he started to walk towards the door, as if they weren't even there.

"Hold it right there kid, I was told to stand here and guard the door, until the guild leader gets here, And I don't see my guild leader, just a scrawny little brat." The man guarding the door said.

"Listen, I don't take people calling my son a brat that lightly, so I suggest you listen to him and move." Kirito said, as he walked up to Mizu, and put his hand on Mizu's head.

"It's the Black Swordsman! T-the dungeon is all yours!" The man guarding the door said, as he backed up. Mizu and his family, then started to head into the dungeon. The dungeon boss, was a large, white, three headed snake, with large fangs and pointed scales.

"Oss náða fjor regin, tynada vályndr jotunn" Asuna said, while holding out her wand. Every ones' health then extended. Kirito headed for the in the middle, while Mizu headed for the on the left. Kirito did several slashes to the middle head, while Mizu charged his sword then attacked. Asuna stayed back monitoring, and healing the person who needed healing. Yui said, when the attacks were about to hit. The boss's first attacked was diving into ground and shooting his sharp scales out of the holes it made. For its second attack, it would circle around the whole battlefield shooting its scales wildly. For its third attack, it would screech, and while screeching poisonous saliva would fly out of its mouth. For its fifth and final attack, it would release a blue energy blast from its mouth. The boss was down to one head, Asuna was now fighting, while Mizu Monitored, and healed the person that needed healing. Asuna used her 4-hit combo, while Kirito healed.

"Switch!" Asuna shouted. Kirito then, jumped back into battle, and did several slashes. Asuna then traded places, with Mizu.

"Switch!" Mizu shouted, while holding a charged attack, in his sword. Mizu then released the attack, in the middle of its head. The attack finished the monster off. The words CONGRATULATIONS appeared in the air. The words Last Attack Bonus! Appeared in front of Mizu's face.

"Great job Mizu, what did you get?" Kirito asked, as he stood behind Mizu.

" _It's_ called the _The Charm, Of The Snake_ , and it's a vanity item." Mizu said, as he equipped it. What appeared around Mizu's neck was, a black leather cord, with a ring pendant in the middle.

"It looks great on you, Honey." Asuna said, as she put her hands, on his shoulders.

"I agree!" Yui said, with a smile, as she landed on Mizu's head.

"Thanks for the compliments but, can we go home now, because I'm really tired." Mizu said, while stretching and yawning. The Kirigaya family, then headed home. Kirito was carrying Mizu, while he was asleep.

"Mizu, did pretty great in his first Dungeon raid." Asuna said, to Kirito.

"I bet pretty soon Mizu will, be a better Swordsman than us" Kirito said, said to Asuna.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a man!" Asuna said, while laughing, Kirito and Yui laughed as well. They had finally gotten home, Asuna was making dinner, while Kirito was sharpening their swords. Yui watched Kirito sharpen the swords. Mizu was in bed, sleeping. Mizu then woke up, and got out of bed, he put on his normal clothes, and walked up to his window, and saw a note tapped to it. **You Have Been Invited To The Alfhiem, Sword Fight Competition!** The note said. Mizu was really happy, about the news.

"Mom, Dad guess what!" Mizu shouted, as he ran down the stairs holding the letter tightly.

"Mizu that's great!" Kirito said, as he looked at the note.

"I've got to go tell, Agil!" Mizu said, as he rushed to put his armor back on.

"Hold it right there, Mizu!" Asuna shouted

"You'll have to tell him after dinner, can you please set the table?" Asuna said, while making the soup

"Yes, ma'am." Mizu said, as he started to prepare the table. When it was dinner time, Mizu was eating so fast, it seemed as if he could barely breath.

"Mizu, Agil's shop's not going anywhere you know."' Kirito said, while smiling, with a bit of a worried look.

"I know, but what if Agil does." Mizu said, while still eating fast. Mizu had then finished his food, after he finished his food, he rushed to get his armor on.

"See, you later Mom, and Dad!" Mizu said, as he hugged them. Mizu then sprouted his wings, and flew away. Yui had finished her food and then followed Mizu. Mizu and Yui had then finally reached, the 50'th floor, and on their way to Agil's Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agil, Agil, guess what!" Mizu said, as he rushed into Agil's shop, with Yui.

"Well if it isn't my favorite, Undine. What can I do for you, Mizu?" Agil said, with his arms crossed.

"I got an invitation, to join the Alfheim Sword Fight Competition!" Mizu said, with a big smile, while showing Agil the invitation.

"I can't believe my eyes. So I guess you came to buy a new weapon?" Agil said, with his arms still crossed, and a smile across his face.

"Correct, and I need something fast, and strong." Mizu said, while looking around.

"Sorry Mizu, but I'm afraid I can't sell you what you're looking for. But is there anything I can get you Miss Yui?" Agil said, to Mizu and Yui.

"No sir, I just followed Mizu here." Yui replied to Agil.

"But, Mizu I think I know just the place where might be able to get the sword you need. But you should go with your parents, because the place where you get it is out of Aincrad. It's called Jötunheimr, when you get there, you should find the dungeon that holds a sword called then Ravenger's Blade." Agil said, to Mizu and Yui.

"So are you saying its dangerous?" Mizu asked.

"Yes, and that's why I'm saying you should go with your parents. It's to dangerous for two kids. Especially a girl that turns into a fairy, and a boy who uses a basic Iron sword." Agil said, while hoping Mizu wasn't thinking about going to the dungeon himself.

"Thanks for the help Agil!" Mizu said, as he grabbed Yui's hand and rushed out the door.

"I really wonder how that stays alive." Agil, mumbled to himself.

"Mizu you're not thinking about going alone, are you?" Yui asked, while trying to keep up with him.

"No, because I'll be going with you!" Mizu said, as he smiled. Mizu then sprouted his wings, while still holding Yui's hand. Mizu and Yui then started to lift from the ground.

"Mizu, Agil said to go with our parents" Yui said, while being a bit worried.

"How about, we play a little game of horsey?" Mizu said, with a smile. Mizu then threw Yui onto his back. Yui held on tight to Mizu, with her eyes closed. Mizu then held out a Teleportation Crystal.

"To Jötunheimr!" Mizu shouted, as the Teleportation Crystal started to glow. Yui and Mizu, were then teleported to a deserted waste land with bones, scattered across the field. The air felt hot, and cold at the same time. a thick, huge cloud covered the whole sky, with a huge hole in the middle.

"Mizu, do you think we should be here?" Yui asked, while hiding behind Mizu.

"Of course! Now, let's go get that sword for my tournament!" Mizu said, as he headed towards the dungeon.

"Mizu, stop we can't go without our parents!" Yui said, as she chased after him. Mizu was attacking the all the enemies that he encountered. As Mizu got closer to the sword, more enemies started to show up.

"Mizu, help me!" Yui said, as she was captured by one of the goblins.

"Yui, she needs my help!" Mizu, said as he turned around, and started to head over to where Yui was. Yui's health bar was lowering and lowering, as the goblin gnawed on her arm. Mizu then punched the goblin, and slashed it with his sword. Yui's health was still lowering by the second.

"I, need to get Yui back home!" Mizu said, as he put Yui in his arms. But, I only have power for one thing. The sword, or Yui. Mizu, then sprouted wing. Once Mizu got enough running speed, he then jumped three times, on the fourth time he then started to fly. Yui's health was at, 40/1000HP while Mizu's was at 30/3000HP.

"Oss náða fjor regin, tynada-" Mizu, wasn't able to finish the spell, as he was shot in the back, disabling his wings. Mizu then started to close his eyes as his health was at 5/3000. Mizu then, with really shaky hands grabed a potion, out his backpack. He then gave Yui, the whole potion. Mizu, then heard a faded voice as he closed his eyes.

Mizu then woke up in at home, on the couch.

"Mommy, Daddy! Mizu isn't dead!" Yui shouted, as she ran out the room, to tell Asuna, and Kirito. Mizu then felt neck, and noticed that his pendant, wasn't on his neck any more.

"My, pendant!" Mizu said, while checking his pockets for his pendant.

"Mizu, you're okay!" Asuna said, a s she ran into the room, and hugged him.

"Where's my pendant and my sword!?" Mizu said, while looking around.

"Both of those things where, destroyed by the goblins. But Daddy was able to salvage this." Yui said, while handing Mizu, the ring part of his pendant.

"Hm, thanks." Mizu said, to Yui as he took the ring part if the pendant from Yui. Mizu just stared at and said nothing for the whole day. Because, had almost lost two things he really cared about, and lost one thing he cared about. When it was night, while everyone was asleep, Asuna to the ring part of the pendant a, put it on a special blue and gold silk cord. She then grabbed a sword and sheath, that hung over the Mother's Rosario symbol. Asuna then placed the sword in its sheath, and placed it by Mizu's bed. She put the newly designed pendant on the handle of the sword. Asuna had also engraved the sheath to say: _**Sometimes you have to fight, to get your point across-**_ **Zekken**.

As Mizu woke up, he saw, his pendant with a new cord around it, and Zekken's sword. Mizu then read the note attached to the Sheath. It read: **Mizu, become the greatest swordsman, to live. Learn how to use Zekken's sword, and pass it on. – Love Mom.** Mizu then hugged the blade, as a tear came from his eye.

"I will be the greatest swordsman." Mizu said, as he put the pendant on and stood with the blade.


	3. Chapter 3

For the last five days, Mizu trained hard with his sword. Mizu trained so hard he was able to create an original sword skill. Today was the day before the Alfheim Sword Fight Competition. Mizu was walking through the stores of floor 22, trying to look for things, that would give him the edge in battle.

"That's a nice sword you've got there." A man behind a store stand said, while pointing to the sword and sheath, that was strapped to the back of Mizu's waist

"Thanks, my Mom gave me this sword." Mizu said, as he faced the store clerk.

"If you want, I can take that sword of your hands, and give you a hefty amount of Yuld for it." The store clerk said, hoping he would accept the offer.

"Sorry, but I could never sell something that means a lot to me." Mizu said, to the store clerk.

"Can, I at lease make an offer for?" The store clerk asked.

"No, but can you tell me a place where I could find a good sandwich?" Mizu asked.

"Heck if I know." The store clerk said.

"Well, thanks any way I guess." Mizu said, he then started to walk away. Mizu was now at The Silent Swords Café, eating the sandwich he bought from there. A man with, long cape, thick black armor, spiked black hair, and a large hammer on his back, then walked into the Café. He then took Mizu's sandwich, as if it were his.

"Excuse me sir, but your hand accidentally took my sandwich. So can I have it back?" Mizu asked, while pointing at, the sandwich in the man's hand.

"You, obviously don't know who I am." The man said, while laughing.

"No, and I don't really care. All I want is my sandwich." Mizu said, to the man.

"I am Axel, King of the Spriggans." The man said, to Mizu.

"That still gives you no right to steal!" Mizu said, while pointing at Axel.

"Obviously, I'll have to show you who the boss is around here." The man said, as he grabbed out his hammer.

"Okay, I'll fight you. But we need to do it outside. I don't think my parents could afford it, if we damage this place." Mizu said, as he pointed to the door.

"Kid you make me laugh." Axel said, with a mighty laugh.

"I, don't get what was so funny." Mizu said, as he followed Axel out the door. They had reached the middle of town square.

"So, what will we be playing for kid?" Axel said, as he put his hammer on his shoulder.

"If, I win you buy me three sandwiches." Mizu said, while holding up three fingers.

"Ha, alright kid. Then if I win, I get your sword." Axel said, as he pointed to the sword on the back of Mizu's waist.

"Ready, kid?" Axel asked, as he readied his hammer.

"Ready!" Mizu said, as he grabbed his sword from its sheath. Mizu then readied his sword. A timer then appeared in the sky. It then started to count down: **10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 GO!** Axel then, got closer to Mizu, and slammed his hammer to the ground. Mizu then lost his balance, and fell to the floor. Axel was able to hit Mizu with his hammer two times, doing critical damage to his health. When axel tried to hit the third time, Mizu was able to roll out of the way. Mizu then regained his footing, and quickly thrusted his sword three times, at Axel. Since Axel was wearing the heavy armor, he couldn't move that quickly. Each thrust, did minor damage to Axel. Axel then swung his hammer to the left. Mizu then ducked, and hit Axel's legs with his sword. Axel then swung his hammer downwards hitting Mizu, and doing critical damage.

"Ekku fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani!" Mizu shouted, he then regained his Health. Mizu then regained his footing again. As Axel swung his hammer upwards, Mizu hopped on the face of it and used it, as launch pad. When the hammer completely went upwards, Mizu jumped from the hammer, He was no longer in Axel's sight.

"Where, did that kid go?" Axel said, while looking at the sky. Mizu, then suddenly came out the fountain, and thrusted, his sword ten times at Axel's back. Each this time doing a large amount of damage.

"But, how?' Axel said, quietly.

"I learned it by watching my mom battle, other heavy weapon users." Mizu said, as the smoke cleared. The head, of Axel's Hammer started to glow.

"Say, goodnight kid!" Axel shouted, as he slammed the hammer to the ground. A huge explosion then appeared. Mizu was nowhere to be seen. **WINNER IS: Mizu!**

"But, how did you win? You were nowhere in sight!" Axel said, in disbelief.

"Just because, you can't see someone, doesn't mean they're dead." Mizu said, as he put his blade back in its sheath.

"So deals a deal right." Mizu said, with a big smile, and his eye closed. Axel, and Mizu then went back to the café, and axel bought Mizu his sandwiches.

"How, did you do all of that?" Axel asked, as he sat down by Mizu.

"That's an easy question. My mom, and dad taught me." Mizu said, with food in his mouth.

"Who, are your parents?" Axel asked.

"I don't know if I should say, my parents to never talk to strangers." Mizu said, still eating.

"But, you accepted a sandwich from me, and you battle me!" Axel shouted.

"I know, but they said, I shouldn't talk to them. She never said, I couldn't accept food from them, or fight them." Mizu said, as he finished his sandwich. Mizu then put the other two sandwiches, in his backpack. He then got up from his seat and, headed towards the door.

"Wait, kid you didn't tell me who your parents are!" Axel said, while reaching his hand out.

"The Berserk Healer, and the Black Swordsman!" Mizu said, as he walked out the door.

 **Hello, guys if you read this chapter that means you have read chapter 2, and saw that it was rushed. Well I'm here to tell you, the reason of that. The reason being if because, I wanted to get on to more interesting stuff. Also, rushed chapters won't happen again. The final thing is, I am open for peoples OCs, who knows possibly one could be part of the Sleeping Knights.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was still the day before the big tournament, and Mizu was on his way home while eating a sandwich.

"New monsters have appeared in a Dungeon!" a courier shouted, while holding out a flyer.

"New monsters, maybe they drop some rare loot, maybe I can sell that loot, to have enough money to buy the ultimate sandwich!" Mizu said with an excited look in his eye.

"Hey mister, where is the dungeon located?" Mizu asked, as he walked up to the courier.

"It's the West Dungeon. But you seem like you are a level ten, from the armor that your wearing. You should go out there with your parents." The courier said to Mizu.

"Well, you're wrong, I'm not a level ten, I'm a level twenty-six. I have also received an invitation to participate in the Alfheim Sword fight tournament!" Mizu said, while showing the courier the invitation.

"Alright kid, just make sure you at least have a party of three before you go.'" The courier said, as he started to walk of.

"Okay thanks mister!" Mizu said, while heading back to the town of Floor twenty-two. Mizu had made it back to town.

"Does anyone want to join my party!?" Mizu shouted, while running down the streets, of floor twenty-two.

"Mizu, over here!" A feminine voice shouted. Mizu then looked behind him, to see Silca waving and running towards Mizu, with Pina following behind her.

"Silca!" Mizu said, as he started to run towards Silica. Silica then hugged Mizu.

"Hey Silica, do you want to join my party? I'm about to go to a dungeon that has new monsters!" Mizu said, while trying to escape the hug.

"Sure, but why didn't go with your parents?" Silica asked Mizu, as she stopped hugging him.

"Right now, they are at a round table meeting." Mizu said Silca.

"Round table meetings are rare, in Aincrad." Silca said, to Mizu.

"I know but my mom, told me not to worry about it." Mizu said to Silica, while seeing if any of his equipment needed to be repaired.

"Okay, I think we're ready to go!" Mizu said, as stretched. Mizu and Silica were now walking down the path, to the dungeon, and fought every monster they encounter.

"Mizu, you never said what dungeon we're going to" Silica said to Mizu, as she sat down under a tree.

"We're going to the West Dungeon." Mizu said, while on top of the tree, seeing how long it would be until they got there.

"Oh, that's neat." Silica said, as she started to fall asleep. Mizu then glided down to the floor, with his wings, and saw Silica asleep.

"Silica, wake up there's a dungeon we need to get to!" Mizu said, while trying to shake her awake. Blue powder then started to fall from the sky.

"Silica, we need to hurry before night, dungeon." Mizu then started to fall asleep as well.

"Like taking candy from a baby." An ominous voice said, he jumped down from the tree. Two hours later Mizu and Silica woke up.

"Where's Pina!" Silca shouted, while being really worried.

"My, sword, my pendant, my money, and my stuff is gone!" Mizu said, while looking through, his backpack.

"My stuff is gone, too!" Silica said, as she looked through her backpack. Mizu then found a note in his backpack. The note said: **Meet me with your mother, on the twenty-second floor. In the cave of resurrection.**

"Cave of resurrection?" Mizu said, while examining the note.

"Silica, look at this!" Mizu said, as he showed her the note.

"Mizu this sound kind of, suspicious you're not going to go with your mom are you?" Silica asked.

"No, because I'll be going with you!" Mizu said, while smiling and pointing at Silica.

"Wait, what! But you and me look nothing alike!" Silica said, to Mizu.

"Nobody said we had to look alike in order to be related." Mizu said to Silica.

"But, I'm too young to have kids." Silica said, while trying to think of something else, to get out of it pretending to be Mizu's mother.

"Don't you want Pina back?" Mizu said to Silica.

"Yes but-" "So as long as I just come there with someone who looks like my mom. The guy who stole our stuff, should be fooled." Mizu said to Silica, without letting her finish her sentence.

"Drink this, and think of how my mom looks." Mizu said, as he pulled out a vile, with a blue thick liquid.

"What, is that?" Silica asked, while pointing at the vile.

"It's a transformation potion Yui made for me, for me birthday, but I wasn't sure what it was until she told me." Mizu said to Silica.

"Do I have to drink the whole vile?" Silica, asked.

"No, just a bit. But the transformation lasts for 2 hours." Mizu said to Silica.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Silica said, as she took the vile, and drunk a bit of the potion. Silica then started to grow, her hair grew longer, her tail disappeared, then her ears, and her eyes turned from brown to blue.

"Wha-what happened to me!" Silica said, while looking at her body.

"I was also skeptical if It would work or not, as well." Mizu said, as he smiled a Silica. Mizu then took the vile, from Silica.

"Now, let's go get our stuff back!" Mizu said, while pointing to the direction of Resurrection Cave. Mizu and Silica then started to head towards Resurrection Cave. One hour later, they final made it to Resurrection cave.

"Let's go in, and be on guard." Silica whispered to Mizu.

"Got it," Mizu said, a he followed Silica. Mizu and Silica then walked into the cave, really quietly. Silica then walked onto a pressure plate. Water then fell onto their bodies.

"Silica, I-I can't move." Mizu said, as he fell to the floor. Mizu then fell asleep. Mizu woke up, chained to a wall. When he looked around he saw Yui, right by him. A Spriggan race, boy in black armor, black eyes, black hair that went down to his neck, and a rapier with a rose pattern on the hilt walked in the room.

"Who, are you!" Mizu said, while trying to get free from the chains.

"That is none of your business." The boy said, as he pulled out his rapier.

"This-this is the only way I can avenge my parents." The boy said, as he walked closer to Mizu.

"Your, Hikaru." Mizu said, with his head slightly down.

"H-how, do you know my name.' The boy said, while the hand with his rapier was shaking.

"I had a dream about you. That you, we're my friend, not my enemy." Mizu said, with his head still down. Hikaru then swiftly stabbed Mizu in the stomach.

"Hikaru, in my dream, you didn't steal you gave. Hikaru, everything happens for a reason, and your parents dying wasn't a mistake, it was destiny, so we could meet. So we can save Alfheim." Mizu said, as he looked at Hikaru smile.

"Shut up! You don't know my destiny; you don't know my parents! This is the only way I can avenge them!" Hikaru said, with a tear coming from his eye.

"This will only make it worse." Mizu said while looking at Hikaru.

"Axel said, if I kill the Berserk Healer's, and Black Swordsman's kid, he said, he could bring my parents back." Hikaru replied.

"Please, trust me this will only make it worse." Mizu said quietly.

"All I want is my parents back!" Hikaru yelled, as he grabbed out a long sword and slashed Mizu with it. Mizu only had one HP left, he then lifted the sword again. Hikaru's heart was beating fast.

"D-do I want to do this?" Hikaru thought to himself.

"Axel, framed my parents." Mizu said, while closing his eyes.

"But, King Axel has never lied to me." Hikaru said, with disbelief.

"H-h-he lied to me. These whole ten years, he lied to me." Hikaru said, as he clenched his fist, and lowered his sword.

"He, wanted your rapier, it is one of the main swords needed to make the Ruler's Blade. Axel, wants to Alfheim to be under his power. So please join me" A guild invite then came up, in front of Hikaru.

"Y-you want me to join you, but I tried to kill you and your sister. You're not angry with me?" Hikaru said, while looking at Mizu.

"Because, if I hated you what good would it do me. So please join me." Mizu said, as he looked at Hikaru. Hikaru's hand started to tremble, as it was going towards the accept button. Hikaru then hit the accept button.

"Welcome to, the Sleeping Knights! Now can you let me out of these chains there really uncomfortable." Mizu said happily, as he smiled at Hikaru.

"Mizu how can, you be happy after something like this has happened to you." Hikaru asked, as he started to get Mizu out of the chains.

"Because, I now have a new friend!" Mizu said, as he got free from the chains. Hikaru then started to get Yui free from the chains.

"But, with your plan there is something I don't get. Why did you need my mom?" Mizu asked.

"Because, she is the only one who holds the power to make the Ruler's Sword." Hikaru said to Mizu, as he finished untying Yui

"We'll, you wouldn't have got my mom. You would've gotten, Silica." Mizu said with a smile on his face.

'You, mean that girl you were with earlier?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep, now come on we have to meet her outside!" Mizu said, as he put Yui on his back, and started to run.

"Wait hold up! You're badly injured how can you run that fast!" Hikaru said, as he put his two swords up. Mizu and Hikaru finally made it outside. Mizu was waving at Silica, and Silica waved back. Mizu saw all of his and Silica's stuff right by Silica's foot, and Pina on Silica's head.

"Mizu, I got our stuff back!" Silica shouted.

"Thanks, Silica! You're a better ninja than I thought you'd be." Mizu said, with a smile.

"Mizu behind you, the guy that stole our stuff!" Silica said, while pointing at Hikaru.

"Don't worry, he's with me! Hikaru I'd like you to meet Silica" Mizu said, while smiling.

"Hello, Miss. Silica." Hikaru said, while bowing.

"Um, there is no need to bow, you can just say hi." Silica said, while blushing.

"Okay then, since we are acquainted how about lunch?" Mizu said, while smiling.

 **Hey guys that's the end of the chapter, but I do want to say something today's main character Hikaru. Was given to me by** **Shawn M**. **If you have an oc that you want to be in the story just message me or write a review, and I'll add them to my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mizu, woke up, and got out of bed, while yawning. Mizu then herd tapping on his window. Mizu then saw, Hikaru throwing rocks at the window.

"Why, are you here so early?" Mizu asked, as he opened the window.

"Your tournament's today right." Hikaru said, as he put his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"I know, but why did you wake me up? It's six o'clock in the morning." Mizu said, while yawning.

"I thought, you should get some extra training in before the tournament." Hikaru replied, as he tossed a rapier to Mizu.

"Wait, how did you get this? This is my mother's sword!" Mizu said, as he caught the blade.

"You parents should get a better lock. I was able to open the door, in ten seconds felt." Hikaru said to Mizu.

"Okay, I'll tell them that later, lets hurry up and train so I can get back to sleep." Mizu said while stretching. Mizu then sprouted his wings, and glided down to where Hikaru was.

"You're not going to bring your armor?" Hikaru asked.

"No, because in the tournament you can't wear armor, or use magic. So it all depends on your skill with a sword." Mizu said, as he equipped the rapier.

"Oh, okay then." Hikaru said, as he unequipped his armor.

"So, flight or no flight?" Mizu asked, as he pulled his rapier out of its sheath, and redied it."

"I like to keep the battle simple and on the ground." Hikaru said, as he grabbed his blade out of its sheath, and readied it.

"Okay then." Mizu said, as he swiftly charged towards Hikaru. Mizu then thrusted the rapier, seven times. Hikaru dodged four of the attacks, but was hit by three. Hikaru then swung his rapier, while Mizu blocked it with his rapier. When Hikaru briefly stopped, Mizu duck and swung the rapier at Hikaru's feet. Hikaru almost tripped, but then quickly regained his footing.

"That was a slippery move you pulled." Hikaru said, while breathing heavily.

"Thanks, got it from my dad." Mizu said, while breathing heavy, as well."

"Then how about we end training, with a bang." Hikaru said, as his rapier started to glow.

"Yeah, why not?" Mizu said, as his rapier started to glow as well."

"Star Split!" Hikaru shouted.

"Rushing Slashes!" Mizu shouted. Hikaru then started, slashing his sword, in the form of a star. Mizu, was rapidly thrusting his rapier. Mizu, and Hikaru's health was going to down quickly. The time limit was up. Mizu and Hikaru then put up their swords, and looked at the sky. Then what appeared was: **The winner is… Tie!**

"T-t-tie!" Mizu and Hikaru shouted, simultaneously.

"I-I had a draw, to a level 26. My friend will never let me hear the end of this." Hikaru said, as his hand over his eyes.

"What friends?" Mizu said, with his hands behind his behind head.

"Why you little!" Hikaru said, as he put Mizu in a headlock.

"You, guys seem to get along like brothers." Kirito said, while leaning on the front door.

"Oh, dad how long have you been here?" Mizu said, while still being in a headlock, and looking at Kirito.

"Let's just say, you woke everyone up when you guys did your special attack." Kirito said, with a wink.

"Mizu, lets head go inside and have breakfast. How about, you invite your friend over for breakfast." Kirito said, Mizu.

"Okay, um Hikaru would you like to come in for breakfast?' Mizu asked Hikaru, as he got free from the headlock.

"Why not, I haven't eaten in three days." Hikaru said, as he walked towards the door, with Mizu. Hikaru and Mizu sat on the couch. Hikaru, was polishing his rapier.

"Hey, that's a nice sword you have. How did you get it?" Kirito asked, Hikaru.

"My, mother made it. My Mother and my died when I was only four, ever since then the king of the Spriggian Axel, took care of me. Just last night I ran away." Hikaru said, as he stopped polishing his rapier.

"Oh, if you didn't want to talk about it that's okay!" Kirito said, with his hand raised.

"No, don't worry about." Hikaru said, while wiping his eyes.

"Well, that rapier technique you have is quite interesting." Kirito said, while looking a Hikaru.

"I made it, when I was out training with my mentor. Hikaru said to Kirito.

"Daddy, Mizu! Breakfast is ready!" Yui said, as she ran into the room smiling. Yui just glared at Hikaru. Mizu, Hikaru, and Kirito then walked into the dining room.

"Hello, welcome to our home." Asuna said to Hikaru, while smiling.

"Hi, this is a nice home you have." Hikaru said, while bowing

"Thank you, please sit down." Asuna said, while gesturing her hand to a chair. Yui just stayed behind Asuna, watching Hikaru. Hikaru then sat in the chair, Mizu, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui then sat down as well. Hikaru then started to eat some of the food that Asuna made.

"This tastes great, Miss. Kirigaya" Hikaru said to Asuna.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Asuna said to Hikaru.

"So Hikaru how did you met my son?" Asuna asked. Hikaru then choked on his food.

"Hikaru are you okay?" Mizu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hikaru said, as he stopped coughing.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Asuna asked, again.

"Well, I tried t-to kill your kids." Hikaru said, nervously.

"What!" Asuna said, as she jumped up from the table.

"Mom, it wasn't his fault!" Mizu said, while trying to get Hikaru out of trouble.

"Still, you're not supposed to kill another fairy!" Asuna shouted.

"I was told to do it, by King Axel." Hikaru said quietly.

"A-Axel! Why did he ask you too?" Kirito asked.

"Because, he said if I did this for him, he could revive my family." Hikaru said.

"But it took a twelve-year-old kid, in order for me to notice, that we shouldn't live in the past." Hikaru said, as he closed his eyes.

 **Hope you liked the chapter, In the next chapter the Alfheim Sword fight Tournament WILL BE-GIN!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mizu, Hikaru, and Mizu's family, were flying towards the stadium.

"So, Mizu do you plan to use your special sword skill, that no one has seen, at the Tournament." Hikaru asked, while looking at Mizu.

"No, I think it would to unfair." Mizu replied.

"How many hits does it do?" Hikaru asked.

"One hundred." Mizu said.

"Wait, one hundred. T-that's impossible!" Hikaru said, to Mizu.

"Actually it is possible, but I can move my body for five minutes." Mizu replied.

"I would have used that move to my advantage." Hikaru said. They had then reached the stadium. Mizu was in the waiting room with Hikaru. Mizu, was sharpening his sword, and Hikaru practiced his rapier skills. Mizu then dropped his sword and faint. When Mizu woke up, he saw a girl with short white hair, purple eyes, wore, a long, white, torn dress, but her ears weren't pointed, like other fairies, in Alfheim, she was short and looked around the age of ten, locked in a bird cage.

"Please, help me." The girl said, while trying to reach her out to Mizu. Mizu then started took walk over, took the cage to help her, but then it started to get foggy, and distorted. Mizu then woke up, back inside the stadium.

"Mizu are you okay, you're about to go on." Hikaru said, while being glad that Mizu was awake.

"Wait, I am!" Mizu said, as he jumped up, and quickly grabbed his sword.

"Wish me luck!" Mizu said, as quickly ran into the battle field, while waving at every body. People were cheering so loud, that you couldn't even here yourself talk.

"Now, on the left, we have the master lancer, Leven!" The announcer shouted while pointing to the man on the left, with a lance. The then crowd cheered really loud.

"Hello, everybody!" Leven shouted, while waving and laughing.

"And on the left, our youngest one handed swordsman, Mizu!" The announcer shouted, while pointing to Mizu.

"Hello everyone! I plan to win this with two hits!" Mizu said, as he held up his sword.

"Now, if both competitors are ready we'll begin the battle in, 5,4,3,2,1 Battle!" The announcer shouted. Mizu and Leven, then charged towards each other. Leven thrusted his lance several times. Mizu was easily dodging each thrust.

"Lances, are no good if you can't charge into the target." Mizu thought, while still dodging each thrust. Mizu was then stabbed by one of the thrust, since he was wearing no armor his health went down drastically.

"And, it seems like Leven has gotten the first blow!" The announcer shout, as he got up from his chair. Mizu, then quickly did an upwards slash, Leven was able to block the attack with his lance.

"It appears that the twelve-year-old swordsman, won't be winning this battle!" the announcer shouted. Mizu, started to quick slashes with his sword, Leven blocked the attacks with his shield.

"Say good night, kid." Leven said, as his lance began to glow blue.

"It appears that Leven is about to use the lance sword skill, Rushing Horse!" The announcer shouted. Leven, then started to charge towards Mizu.

"Now's my chance!" Mizu thought, as he got ready for the attack. Right when Leven was about to hit Mizu. Mizu then dodged the attack, Leven lance then got stuck in the wall.

"That was one heck of a tactic! The twelve-year-old swordsman, used that charging attack to his advantage!" The announcer shouted. Leven, was trying to get his sword out of the wall. Meanwhile, Mizu was using a charging special sword skill.

"Shadow Strike!" Mizu shouted, as is sword grew larger, Mizu had to hold the sword with two hands. Mizu, then released the attack on Leven. There was then a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared everyone saw Leven on the ground, and Mizu dusting himself off.

"And appears the winner is… Mizu!" The announcer shouted, with tons of excitement.

"Congrats dude!" Hikaru said, as he ran into the battle field, with Mizu's family behind him.

"Thanks, it was easy!" Mizu said, while smiling, and putting his hands behind his head.

"Please, help me." A faint voice said.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Mizu asked, while looking around.

"No, we didn't hear anything." Yui said.

"It sounded like a girl, from my dream." Mizu said.

"A girl?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, she really need help." Mizu said.

"Mizu, it was just a dream. You probably just need something to drink." Asuna said to Mizu.

"Come on, we should probably get you healed up for the next match." Kirito said, as he put his hand on Mizu's head. Mizu was in his waiting room, getting healed by a nurse.

"I know I heard her, she seemed really sad." Mizu thought, while the nurse was checking his legs. Yui then walked into the room, and sat next to Mizu.

"Mizu, for that whole battle you didn't seem like yourself. Normally you would finish off a lancer within two minutes." Yui said, while looking at Mizu.

"You're right, I haven't been. Every time I close my eyes, I see her." Mizu said, while looking down.

"You must really believe, that she is really out there." Yui said to Mizu.

"Yes, that's why later on tonight, I'm going to sneak out and find her." Mizu said, to Yui.

"Then, I'll come with you!" Yui said, with a serious look on her face.

"Really!" Mizu said to Yui.

"Yes, you're going to need someone to keep you company, while your gone." Yui said, to Mizu.

"Hm, thanks Yui." Mizu said with a smile.

"Mizu Kirigaya, please head to the battle field." A Lady said, as she entered Mizu's waiting room. Mizu fought hard in the tournament, and made it to the finals. Mizu was now, facing another one handed sword user. They wore a hood and, never showed their face. From the looks of their wings, they looked like an imp. Mizu and the Imp, were doing aerial combat no one neither one of them could get a hit on each other. Each sword skill, Mizu used, the Imp knew as well.

"That sword, should have been given to me." The Imp whispered, into Mizu's ear while they were in a blade struggle.

"What do you mean?" Mizu said, as they got out of the blade struggle.

"You have Zekken's blade. It should have been passed down to me. You can't handle its true power." The Imp said.

"What do you mean, and who are you?" Mizu said, as their blades clashed together.

"That is a legendary blade, it has the power to control the wind. And remember this name, Alleia." The Imp said, as they raised up white handkerchief.

"It appears; the Imp has forfeited the match! So that means the winner is… **Mizu!** " The announcer shouted.  
"Great job!" Hikaru said, he ran to the battlefield to congratulate Mizu.

"Thanks." Mizu said, as he glided down to the floor and looking at the Imp walk away.

"Mizu, what's wrong? You normally love a win after a swordfight." Hikaru asked, while looking at Mizu. The announcer then entered the battlefield, while holding a trophy and a small chest.

"Mizu Kirigaya, how does it feel to be the youngest swords man to ever win the Alfheim Sword Tournament?" The announcer shouted.

"It feels-" Mizu then herd the girl's voice again. Mizu then sprouted his wings, and flew off.

"Mizu where are, you going?" Hikaru asked, while looking at Mizu fly away.

"I have to rescue her!" Mizu shouted, while flying away.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter. If you have an oc PM me or write in a review, it could possibly be in the next chapter, or the one after. I'm going to go watch Digimon tri now, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mizu, where the heck are you going!" Hikaru said, as him and Yui flew behind Mizu.

"I need, to save the girl who needs my help!" Mizu said, while not looking back at Hikaru.

"But, you're going to a place that may not even exist, and if does there may be monsters, and you don't even have any armor on!" Hikaru shouted.

"One I may know where she is, two if there are monster I have you to back me up, and last I know someone who can get me some new armor." Mizu said, while flying.

"Where is that?" Yui asked.

"Lizbeth's shop, on the 48th floor." Mizu said, as he looked back at Yui and Hikaru."

"W-wait, do mean the Heart of the Forge!?" Hikaru asked, while being really worried

"Yeah, how do you know about it?" Mizu asked.

"Well, five months ago I took a high attack long sword from her shop." Hikaru said, as his voice lowered.

"Well, then you must be a great thief!" Mizu said, while smiling.

"Wait, you're not shocked!?" Hikaru said, in disbelief.

"Mizu, almost never shocked at anything. You could say that's a personality of his." Yui said, while not making eye contact while Hikaru.

"Yes, Mizu has a lot of special personalities. Like not being afraid of death, and always thinks ahead when battling." Yui said, while still not making eye contact. It was getting dark and The Sleeping Knights where on the 30th floor. Yui, was starting to fall asleep, Hikaru and Mizu were also having trouble keeping their eyes open.

"Hey, Mizu we should probably stay at an inn tonight." Hikaru said, while yawning.

"I think I know of one in this town." Mizu said, as he landed. Hikaru and Yui landed as well. When Yui landed she laid on the grass and fell asleep. Mizu then put Yui on his back, and started to walk towards the town, Hikaru followed Mizu. The town was filled with people, lights, and shop stands. Mizu, Hikaru, and Yui, had then made to the inn.

"Hello, me my sister and my friend, would like to stay at the inn for one night." Mizu said, while smiling.

"Alright, kid to stay for one night that will be, 100,000 Yuld." The inn owner said. Mizu then gave the inn owner the 100,000 Yuld, and got the key for the room inn.

"Hey, Mizu I have to ask you something." Hikaru said, while heading to the inn room, with Mizu and Yui.

"Yes, what is it?" Mizu said, while carrying Yui on his back.

"How, did you get the leader rights, to the guild The Sleeping Knights?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, when I recived the invintation to the Alfhiem Sword Fight, there was another note attached behind it. But when I opened that note, all it said was: **Would you like to see your destiny**? Then after that, I had the dream about the Sleeping Knights." Mizu said, while smiling and looking back at Hikaru.

"Mizu, you are one lucky kid." Hikaru said, while looking back at Mizu, and smiling. Hikaru, Mizu, and Yui, had then entered the room. Hikaru, was polishing his armor, and sharpening his swords. Yui was sleeping in a bed, while Mizu was sending a message to his Mom why he flew off. Mizu then saw, a cat with two tails, in a tree staring at Mizu watching his every move. Mizu then looked at the cat, and opened the window.

"Hi, kitty." Mizu said, as he waved at the cat. The cat just sat there and watched him. Mizu then jump out the window, onto the tree. The cat still just stayed there. Mizu then reached his hand out towards the cat. The cat then jumped out of the tree and ran away, Mizu then followed the cat. The cat was running quickly, while Mizu chased it.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" Mizu said, as he kept bumping into people while trying to catch the cat. The cat had then lead Mizu into an alley way, with a dead end. The cat had disappeared, and Mizu looked around franticly for the cat.

"Well, we meet again." Someone said, as they emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you!?" Mizu said, while still looking around.

"Didn't I tell you to remember my name." They said, as they flashed their Imp looking wings.

"You're the Imp at the tournament, Alleia!" Mizu said, as he got into a defensive position.

"You're correct, and I didn't come alone." They said, with a sly smile. Ten other fairies, then surrounded the alley way, all of them being Imps.

"Now, give me the sword or else, we take your life." Alleia said, as they pulled out a long broad sword.

"But, didn't come alone." Mizu said, as he saw the glimmer of Hikaru's rapier. Mizu's sword was then tossed out of the shadows, and Mizu caught it.

"Now, wait did you say about Mizu coming alone?" Hikaru said, as he held his long sword up to one of the Imp's necks.

"How, did you get here?" Alleia said, while being shocked.

"Let's just say I have a really good thief, on my team." Mizu said, as he pulled his sword out its sheath.

"Ready, Mizu?" Hikaru asked.

"Ready." Mizu said, while smiling.

"Cover your eyes Mizu!" Hikaru said, while holding a black sphere. Mizu then shut his eyes, and Hikaru threw the sphere down. A flash of blinding light then covered the battle field, as the flash of light cleared the all ten Imps were on the floor, and Mizu was in front of Alleia, while Hikaru was in the back.

"Now, show yourself!" Mizu said, while staying focused on Alleia.

"If you want to see my face so badly, then you'll have to catch me." Alleia said, as they charged toward Mizu, with a one handed long sword, stabbing Mizu in the stomach, making Mizu paralyzed. Alleia then charged toward Hikaru, getting ready to stab him with the sword. Right when, Alleia came close with the sword, Hikaru then got ready block the attack with his long sword.

"It seems like it will be harder to take you out." Alleia said, with a glare in their eye.

"You, won't even be able to see me." Hikaru said, as he laid his hand on his rapier.

"Well then, we will have to see about that." Alleia said, as they then disappeared.

"W-where did you go!" Hikaru said, while looking around franticly.

"Miss me?!" Alleia said, as they emerged from the shadows, and trying hit Hikaru from the back. Hikaru then quickly detected the attack, and blocked it with his long sword.

"No I didn't, actually." Hikaru said, he put his long sword back in its sheath, and grabbed out his rapier.

"Someone who can use two different swords, this should be interesting." Alleia said, with a sly smile. Alleia then charged toward Hikaru, getting ready to thrust their sword. When Alleia thrusted their sword, Hikaru quickly blocked it with his rapier, and slashed Alleia in the face, knocking the hood off of their face. What Hikaru saw was, a fourteen-year-old girl, with long, purple, wavy hair, and black eyes. Mizu didn't see anything, because while he was paralyzed, he fell asleep.

"Looks like you've seen my face, which gives me another reason to take you out." Alleia said, as she towards Hikaru. Hikaru and Alleia, were now in a blade struggle, Alleia was winning. Hikaru, and Alleia then got out of the blade struggle, and were now swinging their swords, no one was able to get a hit on one another. Each hit was stronger than the last, Alleia then land a hit on Hikaru, taking out a small part of his health.

"Your, tougher than you look." Alleia said, while staying focused on Hikaru.

"You too." Hikaru said, as he stayed focused on Alleia.

"Can, I ask you something?" Alleia, asked Hikaru.

"Yes, what is it?" Hikaru replied.

"Why aren't you the leader of the new Sleeping Knights guild, instead of this inexperienced kid here." Alleia said, while pointing her blade at Mizu.

"I don't really know, maybe I wasn't the right person. Either way I'm still proud to be a member of the Sleeping Knights!" Hikaru said, as he pointed his Rapier at, Alleia.

"All I'm saying is, my guild could use more tough people like you. So if you want to drop by you'll know where to find me." Alleia said, as she gave Hikaru the address to her guild house, Alleia then walked out of the alley way, not looking back.

"The Crystal Eye." Hikaru said, as he looked at the note.

"Exactly who is Alleia, and why does she want me in her guild so much?" Hikaru wonder, as he watched Alleia walk away.

"Well, Mizu we'd better get back to the inn, we have a long day ahead of us." Hikaru said, as he put his rapier up, and carried Mizu all the way back to the inn.

 **That's it for today, if you have any review suggestion or etc. post in the review or pm me. I'm sure to listen, we'll see you I'm going to play Monster hunter now. BOI!**


	8. Chapter 8

"All of this still doesn't tie into how she knows Zekken, and more importantly who is she" Hikaru said, while looking at the note, that Alleia gave him. Hikru then stood up, grabbed his swords, and headed towards the door. He then looked back, to see Mizu and Yui still sleeping.

"Don't worry guys I'll be back." Hikaru said, as he walked out the door. Hikaru was now heading towards the guild house, looking at every building seeing if it was the correct address. Hikaru had then approached a door, with a crystal dragon's eye, in the middle of it.

"Looks, like they love to collect the eyes of their enemy." Hikaru said, as he looked at the door. Hikaru then knocked on the door, it then slightly open, with an Imp peeking out of it.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The Imp asked, quietly.

"I am Hikaru, a former Sleeping Knight here to join the The Crystal Eye guild!" Hilaru replied. The door then shut, locks could be herd unlocking. When the door opened, Hikaru saw, a sixteen-year-old boy, who wore light, and speedy cloth armor, a belt that held a potions and assignation weapons, he had purple eyes and hair, like other imps, and his hairstyle was spiked and swept to the left, he normally kept one hand in his pocket, and right eye closed

"Where's your invitation?" The Imp asked, as he looked at Hikaru

"It's right here." Hikaru said, as he handed the Imp the note that was given to him.

"It seems your story checks out, but how would you improve the guild?" The Imp asked, while looking at Hikaru.

"I don't know, someone from this guild just suggested that I leave my old guild, and join this one." Hikaru replied.

"The leader must've really liked your skills, come on in." The Imp said as, he walked back inside the building. When Hikaru walked in, he saw heads of many different animals, and monster.

"You, guys have killed a lot of monsters and animals." Hikaru said, as he looked around.

"Yeah, we want to become the guild that have killed the most monsters and animals." The Imp said proudly, while looking at the head.

"How many have you killed so far?" Hikaru asked.

"fifty-six different monsters, and 105 animals." The Imp replied.

"By the way, what is the point in this?" Hikaru asked.

"Isn't it obvious, all guilds are doing this so they can gain enough power to rule all of Alfheim, but our leader she is doing it for a different reason. She is doing this, to try and revive someone she loved a lot, but she had to do something she didn't want to do." The Imp said, while looking a HIkaru.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked.

"She had to steal the swords wind, fire, and ice, so she could combine all of them to have the power to perform the revival spell without having the cost of her own life taken." The Imp replied.

"But that doesn't make sense, why does she have to kill monster in order to steal swords?" Hikaru asked.

"So she could make fake version of the swords, and replace them with be real one, so it wouldn't cause any commotion, when she took the real sword." The Imp replied.

"That's why Alleia wants Mizu sword so much, could she possibly want to revive Zekken." Hikaru thought.

"Hey by the way I never told you, my name is Yoshi." The Imp said, as he looked at Hikaru.

"Well, nice to be on the team with you, Yoshi." Hikaru said, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you to, um" "HIkaru, it's Hikaru." Hikaru said, helping Yoshi out with his name.

"Okay then, nice to meet you Hikaru." Yoshi said, as he smiled at Hikaru.

"You know, I at first I thought you we're just some guy dressed in black trying to take our stuff, but you seem like a pretty nice guy." Yoshi said, to Hikaru.

"Thanks, at first I thought all this guild did was steal from people, but you guys seem pretty cool to hang out with." Hikaru said, to Yoshi.

"We'd better hurry and get to the leader so you can become part of the guild." Yoshi said, as he started to push Hikaru to the next room. As Hikaru and Yoshi entered the next room, Hikaru saw five other guild members sitting at a table.

"But when Mizu got ambushed, there were ten male Imps" Hikaru thought while, looking at the five members.

"So, you came Hikaru." Alleia said.

"Yep, I decided to take your advice, and join." Hikaru said, as he put his hand on his rapier.

"I knew you'd make the right decision." The Alleia said, as a guild invite came up in front of Hikaru. Hikaru then closed his eyes, and accepted the invite, he was now part of The Crystal Eye.

"Now, Hikaru since you've joined I have I very special mission for you." Alleia said, with a sly smile.

"And what is that?" Hikaru asked.

"I want you, to Mizu, and steal his sword!" The Alleia said with a serious face

 **That's it for today guys, I'm going to play Monster Hunter. Boi!**

 **P.S. Shawn please make a fanfic account so we can PM**


	9. Chapter 9

"K-kill Mizu!? But he hasn't done anything to harm you!" Hikaru said, trying to defend Mizu.

"I know but if I were to steal the sword from him, he will come back to get it." Alleia said.

"But isn't there another way of handling this?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes but murdering him, means we won't have to deal with the him anymore." Alleia replied.

"But there are other alternatives instead of killing him." Hikaru said.

"Listen, I don't want to kill him, but sometimes you have to do the things you don't want to do, and this is one of them." Alleia said, with her eyes closed.

'Fine, I understand." Hikaru said, with his head down, while walking towards the door.

"Wait, Hikaru.' Alleia said, as Hikaru opened the door. Hikaru then turned his head and looked at Alleia.

"Please, meet me at the park." Alleia said, as she looked at Hikaru. Hikaru didn't say a word, and exited the room.

"So, Hikaru how did go?" Yoshi asked, while standing by the door. Hikaru didn't say anything, and just walked towards the exit.

"Hey, Hikaru are you okay?" Yoshi asked, while walking beside Hikaru. Hikaru still didn't say anything.

"I'm just going to see how it went, with Alleia." Yoshi said, as he started to head towards the door, of the room that the other guild members were in.

"Hey, Alleia do you know whats wrong with Hikaru?" Yoshi asked, as he enter the room, Alleia didn't respond. Yoshi looked around he didn't see Alleia in the room.

"Where did Alleia go?" Yoshi asked, while looking around.

"She went to the park, to meet up with the new guy." A guild member said, to Yoshi.

"I hope he's not in trouble." Yoshi said, while looking down. Hikaru was walking through the park, looking at the note, Alleia gave him last night.

"Hey, up here." An ominous female voice said. Hikaru then looked up, to see Alleia up in a tree, smelling a flower.

"I can tell you really care a lot about him." Alleia said, while looking a Hikaru.

"Yeah, he's really the only person who would care if I died." Hikaru said, while looking at Alleia.

"I used to have someone who cared about me like that." Alleia said, as she looked down and smiled.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked, as he climbed up the tree, and sat beside her

"My brother, his name was Reku. He used rapier, and would do anything to protect the ones he cared about, and that's why he isn't here with us right now." Alleia said, while looking at Hikaru.

"He sound like some legendary hero." Hikaru said, while smiling.

"You know, you kind of remind me of him." Alleia said, while looking down smiling.

"Oh, I do." Hikaru said, while blushing.

"But I also wanted to ask you something else." Alleia said to Hikaru

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Has your, friend ever mention any dreams about a girl, or the the destruction of Alfheim?" Alleia asked, while looking at Hikaru.

"Yes, the first time I witnessed one was, at the Alfheim sword tournament." Hikaru replied.

"Was, it a girl asking for help?" Alleia asked.

"Yes how did you know?" Hikaru said.

"Because when I had that sword, it told me the same thing. I searched all of Alfheim for the girl, hoping that she could bring my brother back to life, but yet no luck, I just gave up, and I suggest you do the same thing." Alleia said to Hikaru.

"It wasn't my choice to try and search for a girl, who probably doesn't exist." Hikaru said.

"So why do you follow him?" Alleia asked

"Because he is my friend, and when I'm with him he dosen't hate me for all the things I did in the past" Hikaru said, to Alleia.

"Pretty soon that, friend you have, could stab you in the back in the middle of the night and steal all your stuff, and throw you out into the wilderness, with nothing but the clothes on your back." Alleia said, while looking down, with an angered face.

"That happened to you, didn't it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, and that's why I have never became friends, with any of the members of my guild." Alleia said.

"But they all seem like really nice people." Hikaru said to Alleia.

"I know, but I can't afford to have a friend who will stab me in the back some day." Alleia said.

"Then how come I'm her, and you trust me?" Hikaru asked.

"You even talk a lot like him." Alleia said, as she laid her head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru can I ask you one more question." Alleia said.

"Yes, what Is it?' Hikaru asked.

"I want to join the Sleeping Knights." Alleia said, as she closed her eyes.

 **That's the end of the chapter, I hoped you liked it, well I going to go play Kingdom Hearts II now. BOI!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Join the Sleeping Knights, but first you wanted me to kill the leader!" Hikaru said, while being a bit shocked.

"I know but seeing how much you care about him, made me change my mind." Alleia said, to Hikaru.

"What would make her change her mind, and want to join the Sleeping Knights?" Hikaru thought.

"Well then we'd better hurry, and catch up to Mizu then." Hikaru said, with a worried smile.

"Okay then, let's get going!" Alleia said, as he jumped down from the tree. Hikaru jumped down from the tree as well, and followed Alleia.

"By the way, what about your current guild, you can't just leave them." Hikaru said to Alleia, while walking.

"I'll put my second in command in charge, Yoshi." Alleia said to Hikaru.

"Oh okay then." Hikaru said.

"I still can't seem to get why all of a sudden she would want to join the Sleeping Knights; it is all really confusing at the moment." Hikaru thought, while walking with Alleia to the inn. While walking to the inn, Hikaru kept coming up with theories of why Alleia wanted to all of a sudden join the Sleeping Knights. Hikaru and Alleia had finally made it to the inn, to find that Mizu and Yui were no longer at the there.

"Hey, did you happen to see two kids leave here? A boy the age of twelve, and a girl age of nine?" Hikaru asked, the inn owner. The inn owner didn't say a word, and gave Hikaru a note, with Mizu's hand writing.

"The Undine kid, wanted me to give you that." The inn owner said, as he started to clean his desk.

"A note, what does it say?" Alleia asked Hikaru.

"The note says, that Mizu and Yui, went to a special café here." Hikaru said, to Alleia.

"café, why would they possibly want to go there?" Alleia asked.

"From what I know, Mizu and Yui love to eat sandwiches." Hikaru said to Alleia.

"Then I may know where they could have gone." Alleia said to Hikaru.

"Really, where?" HIkaru asked.

"They must be at, the toughest café there is, I mean you can't even get a seat without some musclebound dude pushing you out of your seat, but the food there is really great." Alleia said to Hikaru.

"What are the levels of the people, who are normally there?" Hikaru asked.

"They normally range from seventy to eighty." Alleia replied.

"Oh, crap Mizu will get his butt kicked there, he has never faced a level eighty." Hikaru said to Alleia.

"What is your level?" Alleia asked Hikaru.

"Oh I'm a level 68, and yours?" Hikaru said to Alleia.

"I'm a level 47, but don't worry numbers mean nothing." Alleia said, to Hikaru.

"I'm not worried for Mizu; I'm worried for the guys who try to take something from him." Hikaru said to Alleia.

"Why is that?" Alleia asked.

"Because, Mizu could wipe the floor with them." Hikaru said, to Alleia. Hikaru and Alleia then started to head to the Café. When they made it to the café Hikaru saw, Mizu and Yui peacefully eating, with many men on the floor, out cold. Mizu then saw Hikaru, and got out of his chair and ran towards him, Yui followed him.

"Finally your back, we saved you a sandwich, but I didn't know you were going to bring a friend." Mizu said, with a happy look on his face, Yui just stood there and looked at Hikaru.

"Oh, um thanks Mizu, but I want to introduce you to someone." Hikaru said, to Mizu.

"Who is it?" Mizu asked, while looking around.

"Right here, her name is Alleia, and she wants to join the Sleeping Knights." Hikaru said, while gesturing his hand towards Alleia.

"Nice to meet you Alleia, my name is Mizu, and this is my sister Yui. Right now we are on a journey to-" "Save a girl who needs your help, right." Alleia interrupted

"Yeah, how did you know?" Mizu asked.

"Because, when I had your sword, it told me the same thing." Alleia said, with her arms crossed.

"The sword told you?" Mizu said, said as he held up his sword, and looked at it.

"Yes, people say that, that sword is able to send into a dream world. A world that only Zekken was able to go to." Alleia said, with her eyes closed.

"Then Zekken must be trying to tell me something really important about that girl." Mizu said, as he lowered his sword.

"But Mizu, how can you be sure?" Hikaru asked.

"Because, early this morning I had a dream where the girl, she was being harmed, by Axel. Her screaming was horrible and all I could do was sit there and watch." Mizu said, as he lowered his head.

"Mizu, don't worry I'm your friend, and friends help one another, so I'm going to help you find that girl." Hikaru said, as he put his hand on Mizu's back.

"Me too." Yui said, as she grabbed, Mizu's hand. Mizu was then again happy, as if he had never saw the dream.

"Okay then next stop, Heart in Forge! But first, me and Alleia never had our official fight." Mizu said, as he pointed his blade at Alleia, they were now in an outside battlefield.

"So we are continuing the fight we were having, at the Alfheim sword fight competition." Alleia said, as she pulled out her blade. The blade that Alleia used, was a Katana, with a golden cross shaped hand guard, the handle was covered in green, a golden hilt, and the blade was crafted with a rare white metal.

"That blade you have looks pretty cool." Mizu said, as he sprouted his wings.

"Thanks, it took me a year to perfect." Alleia said, as she sprouted her wings.

"This match will be a one on one, flight combat, no magic, 10 minutes, either than that all is fair!" Hikaru shouted.

"Ready, to start?" Alliea asked, as she readied her katana.

"Ready!" Mizu said as he readied his.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you're still enjoying it. Well ima go play Kingdom Hearts II now. BOI!**


	11. Chapter 11

Mizu, flew into the air, as Alleia followed. Alleia then charged toward Mizu, while holding upwards. Mizu and Alleia's swords then clashed, they were now in a blade struggle. Neither Mizu, or Alleia was winning it. Mizu then punched Alleia in the stomach, causing Alleia to lose the blade struggle.

"You play dirty, I like that in a guild leader." Alleia said, with a sly smile. Alleia's blade then started to glow. Alleia, then charged towards Mizu, she went so fast it seemed as if there were several of her. Mizu then closed eyes, and tried to hear when Alleia would strike. Right when Alleia was going to hit Mizu in the head, with her sword, Mizu deflected it with his sword. Alleia sword then rebounded, she then quickly regained control, and hit Mizu in chest. The attack did major damage since Mizu wasn't wearing any armor. Mizu then quickly got back up and thrust his sword, at Alleia several times. Each attack took did major damage. The fight raged on until one minute was left.

"How about we end this, with a bang." Mizu said, as his sword started to glow.

"Why not, I'm down for it." Alleia said, as her sword started to glow as well. Mizu and Alleia then charged at each other. Alleia was using her Swords Dash attack, while Mizu was using his Rushing Slashes attack. When the two attacks hit, a large dust cloud appeared, and it was taking a while the clear out. Hikaru and Yui, were eager to see who won. As the dust cleared, they saw both Mizu and Alleia on the floor. Mizu's clothes were torn, Alleia's armor was gone, and her clothes were torn as well.

"Looks like it was a draw." Hikaru said, while going to help Mizu and Alleia up. For the rest of the day, the Sleeping Knights guild stayed the Inn for another day. So Mizu and Alleia could heal their wounds before, they headed to the 48th floor to get Mizu's new armor. It was the next day, and Alleia was saying bye to all of her old guild members.

"Alleia are you sure you want to leave, I men I don't know one thing about running a guild." Yoshi said, trying to get Alleia to stay, and not leave the guild.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to leave, because I have decided to stop living in the past. Meaning I have no need to lead the Crystal Eye guild anymore." Alleia said, as she put her hand on Yoshi's shoulder.

"But, we'll miss you, I'll miss you." Yoshi said, with his head down.

"Take this, to remember me bye." Alleia said, as she took off the ring that was, gifted to her by her brother.

"But, that ring was a gift from your brother." Yoshi said, while refusing to take it.

"I know, but gifts are meant to be given." Alleia said, as she put the ring on Yoshi's finger.

"I'll miss you, Alleia." Yoshi said, as he hugged Alleia.

"I'll miss you too." Alleia said, as she hugged Yoshi back.

"Alleia, are you ready to head to floor 48!" Hikaru shouted, as he held his rapier on his back, and Mizu was by him eating a sandwich, and Yui was in her navigation pixie form, on top of Mizu's head.

"Yeah, I'm coming, just say goodbye to the last of my friends!" Alleia shouted.

"So, I guess this means you'll be heading out now." Yoshi said, with a frown, and his head down.

"Just remember, I'll be back on the holidays." Alleia said, as she started to walk towards, Mizu and the others, Alleia then started run towards Mizu and the others.

"I'll miss you!" Yoshi shouted, while waving good bye, to Alleia, Alleia waved back. The Sleeping Knights, where now on, Floor 48, Hikaru, Alleia, and Yui were at a market gathering supplies, and repairing armor, while Mizu was heading to the Heart in Forge blacksmith shop, ran by Lisbeth.

"Miss. Shinozaki, are you here!?" Mizu shouted, while looking around, for Lisbeth.

"Mizu, is that you?!" Lisbeth shouted, as she came out of a room, holding a lot of weapons and armor.

"Yes, ma'am." Mizu said, while trying to see Lisbeth face, through all the armor.

"Okay then, great you can help me. I have 70 orders, of maces to do." Lisbeth said, while getting more

"But, Miss. Shinozaki I have to meet back up with my guild." Mizu said, while Lisbeth, was putting a blacksmith's apron on Mizu.

"I'm sure they won't mind if your late. Plus, we're talking about 100,000,0 Yuld!" Lisbeth said, as she finished tying Mizu's apron.

"That, is a lot." Mizu said, while watching, Lisbeth making maces.

"I know this is the biggest order, can you hand me that mold?" Lisbeth said, as she pointed to a handle mold that was on a shelf, while hammering some metal.

"But, my friend will be worried." Mizu said, as he unbuckled his sheathed sword, from the back of his waist, and grabbed the mold from the shelf.

"How about this is you help me; I'll make you any weapon or armor for no cost." Lisbeth said, as she too the mold from Mizu, and sat it down, and poured the liquid metal into the mold.

"Okay, just hope my friends don't get worried." Mizu said, as he held the mold down for Lisbeth. Mizu and Lisbeth, were working for several hours, and Mizu got several messages from Hikaru, asking why it was taking so long. Mizu sent back a message saying that, Lisbeth just started making his armor, and they should start to head to the blacksmith shop. When Mizu's friends made it to the shop, they saw Mizu in his new armor. Mizu was in an armor that looked slightly like his old blue armor, but instead was cut off at the waist, and instead replaced the robe part, with pants that had metal covering his shins. The jacket looking part of his armor had metal plating on the shoulders, and a pocket locate at on the lower left side, of jacket looking armor allowing him to store his special potions there. On the back off his waist was his sheathed sword. He wore black gloves that had the undine race symbol on them, and boots with silver buckles at the top, and his pendant was around his neck, like always.

"Mizu, that armor really suits you." Hikaru said, as he put his arm on Mizu's shoulder.

"I agree." Alleia said, as she walked beside Mizu.

"Me, too" Yui said, as he landed on Mizu's head.

"Thanks guys, let me thank Miss. Shinozaki, then we can head out." Mizu said, while he walked into the room Lisbeth was in. After Mizu Thanked Lizbeth, headed out of Aincrad, where could they be heading find out in the next chapter of. Sword art Online, Rebirth of the Sleeping Knights!

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you're still enjoying it. Well ima go play Kingdom Hearts II now. BOI!**


	12. Chapter 12

King Axel, walked into a room, with the girl chained to the wall.

"If you give me what I want, I'll let you go free." Axel said, as he walked up to the girl. The girl said nothing and just kept her head down.

"Don't take it personal, but I'm doing this for my people." Axel said, as he grabbed the hammer from his back, and swung it at the girl's stomach.

"There is no way back." The girl said, quietly.

"Then, how did you enter Alfheim as a human?" Axel said, trying to get answer from her.

"I don't know how I got here, or where I'm from, all I remember is why I was sent here." The girl said, while still having her head down.

"Lies, you know how to leave this death game." Axel said, as he pointed at the girl.

"I don't know, what you're talking about." The girl said.

"If you won't then, I'll leave you here to rot." Axel said, as he started to walk away with his hammer on his back. The Sleeping Knights where following Mizu, to a place he hadn't told them yet.

"Hey, Mizu where are we going?" Alleia asked, as she flew by Mizu.

"We are going to the Land of the Spriggans, Bury's Distance." Mizu said, as he looked at Alleia.

"Wait, Mizu why are we heading to Bury's Distance?" Hikaru asked Mizu.

"Because, I have a feeling King Axel, has something to do with the girl." Mizu said, as he looked at Hikaru.

"How can Mizu, be so sure." Hikaru thought, while flying.

"Hey Hikaru, is something on your mind?" Alleia asked, as she flew Hikaru.

"No, nothing's going on." Hikaru said, as he looked at Alleia.

"Alright, if anything is on just tell me." Alleia said, as she put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder and smile. It was getting dark the Sleeping Knights, had set up camp in a forest called, Forest of the Fallen. Mizu and Yui, were asleep in a tent, Hikaru was repairing his armor, while Alleia repaired everyone's weapons. Hikaru, then heard a bush rustle.

"Who's there!?" Hikaru said, as he pulled out his long sword, and pointed at the bush. No one answered, Hikaru then up to the bush to see who was there. As he checked the bushes, he saw an injured cait sith kid, he had blue eyes and brown wavy hair, that went to the top of his neck. Wore brown boots, with light brown laces, he had light brown pants, with a leather belt, a black shirt, with no sleeves, a dark green scarf, and long leather gloves that almost went to his elbows, and didn't touch his fingers. Hikaru checked the kid, and saw that he was barely breathing.

"Alleia, there's a kid over her and he's hardly breathing." Hikaru said, while gesturing his hand for Alleia to come.

"Do you know; how long he's been there?" Alleia said, as she got over to where Hikaru was.

"From the looks of it, he seems like he has been here for a few days." Hikaru said, while checking the kid's pulse.

"But, what is a Cait Sith, doing in the middle of the forest." Alleia wondered. Hikaru and, Alleia had cared for the boy's wounds until the sun rose. Hikaru and Alleia, had fallen asleep, when Hikaru woke up he herd swinging of a sword. Hikaru got up and stretched, went to see what all the noise was about. When he walked, over to the noise, he saw Mizu trying to hit the boy with his sword. The boy was having a small hard time dodging the slashes.

"Mizu, what are you doing!?" Hikaru said, as he stopped Mizu from swinging his sword.

"He, tried to steal my sandwich!" Mizu said, while trying to get free from Hikaru's grasps.

"Mizu calm down, I'm guessing he was just hungry." Hikaru replied.

"Nobody takes my food and gets away with it!" Mizu said, while still trying to get free from Hikaru's grasps.

"Um Sir, thank you for saving me." The boy said, while bowing.

"No need to thank me, I normally have to calm Mizu down like this." Hikaru said, while trying to get Mizu to stop swinging his sword.

"If you, don't mind me asking, what are you doing in the middle of the forest?" Hikaru asked as, he finally got Mizu to stop.

"I was, supposed to go to Bury's Distance, to get my village's holy sword back, but when I was passing through this forest I was, ambushed by some men, they took all my supplies, and left me stranded here to die." The boy replied to Hikaru.

"Do you know why he has your village's sword?" Hikaru asked the boy.

"All he said was, I'll return it to you once I leave this world." The boy replied.

"So, King Axel, is still tries to escape." Hikaru said, as he closed his eyes, and let go of Mizu.

"Do, you think that Axel wants to leave Alfheim?" Mizu asked Hikaru while he was on the floor.

"It's possible, when I used to live with Axel, he never seemed happy about living here. " Hikaru said, to himself.

"Is it possible, that Axel trying to leave Alfhiem Online?" Hikaru thought.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you're still enjoying it. Well ima go play Kingdom Hearts II now. BOI!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hikaru was packing up all of camping gear, while Mizu was practicing his sword skill, on a tree. Alleia and Yui, were at a lake gathering water for the trip.

"Are you guys, travelers with no home?" The Cait Sith boy asked Hikaru.

"No, we are a guild that is trying to get to Bury's Distance." Hikaru replied to the boy.

"Why do you guys need to go to Bury's Distance, did your village's sword get stolen too?" The boy asked.

"No, we are looking for a girl that might not exist." Hikaru said to, the boy.

"But, if she might not exist, why are you looking for her?" the boy asked.

"Because, I can't come up with a good reason, why she might not be there." Hikaru said to the boy.

"Then, if you're heading to Bury's Distance, do you mind helping me get my villages sword back?" The boy asked.

"It's up to the leader, but one question why did they chose you to go?" Hikaru asked the boy.

"Because, I'm the Cait Sith who wanted to leave the village." The boy said to Hikaru.

"Why couldn't any of the Cait Sith warriors get the sword?" Hikaru asked the boy.

"Because, they think without that sword, they won't have the power to fight. So I went to get the sword alone, to prove that it was just superstition." The boy said to Hikaru.

"I'm pretty sure our leader wouldn't mind helping you, if you tell him that story." Hikaru said, as he crossed his arms, and smiled.

"Great, I'll ask him! Who is your leader, by the way?" The boy asked.

"The Undine, that tried to slice your head off." Hikaru said, as he pointed at Mizu.

"But he doesn't seem serious enough to be a guild leader, not to mention he looks pretty young." The boy said.

"Well, all leaders are different." Hikaru said, as he closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Go ahead ask him, I'm sure he'll say yes." Hikaru said, as he put his hand on the boy's back.

"A-alright then." The boy said, as walked towards Mizu.

"Excuse me." The boy said, as he tapped on Mizu's shoulder.

"Yes?" Mizu said, as his sword started to glow.

"I need help getting my sword back, from Axel." The boy said, as he watched Mizu preform, his Rushing Slashes attack.

"What, sword is it?" Mizu asked while focusing on the tree.

"It's my village's sword. My village think they need it, in order to have the will, to fight." The boy said to Mizu.

"Then we'll help you, only if you can get your village to believe, that they don't need a sword to fight." Mizu said, as he put his sword, back in its sheath.

"Promise." The boy said, with a serious face. Mizu then saw Yui and Alleia, in the distance.

"Are you guys ready, to get going!?" Alleia shouted, as her and Yui where running towards the camping sight, with the water.

"Yeah, we should be ready!" Hikaru said, as he was putting the camping gear, in his inventory.

"Sweet, then next stop, Bury's Distance!" Mizu said, while smile.

"Let's get going." Yui said, as she sprouted her wings.

"Right!" The rest of the Sleeping Knights said, as they sprouted their wings as well, and lifted two feet, off the ground.

"Hey, cat boy you coming!?" Mizu shouted, as they started to move.

"Yes, but one thing." The boy said.

"What's that?" Hikaru asked, while flying.

"Well, I don't know how to fly." The boy said, as he twirled fingers.

"So, what will we do now?" Hikaru asked.

"We can't teach him how, that will take too long." Alleia said.

"I have one idea." Mizu said, with a smile.

"And what is that, Mizu?' Hikaru asked. The Sleeping Knights, were now flying toward Bury's Distance.

"Do I really have to carry him?" Hikaru asked, while carrying the Cait Sith boy.

"Yes, because you're the strongest one here." Mizu said, as he looked at Hikaru.

"Once again, I can't combat your logic." Hikaru said, as closed his eyes.

"By the way kid, we never got your name." Alleia said, as she looked at the boy.

"Oh, my name is Chozu, but most people call me Cho." The boy replied to Alleia.

"Nice to meet you Cho." Mizu said as he looked at Cho, and smiled.

"Nice, to meet you too." Cho replied. The Sleeping Knights had been flying for, two hours, they could then see, the silhouette of Bury's Distance, they were only a few miles away, from saving that girl, and retrieving the sword.

"We, are so close!" Mizu said, as he held his pendant tightly.

"We, may finally get to see the girl you have been telling us about." Yui said, as she flew on Mizu's head, while in her navigation pixie form. The Sleeping Knights had finally reached Bury's Distance.

"We're here!" Mizu said, as he landed and stretched.

"Right, now next stop, Axel's castle." Hikaru said, as he pointed at a large black castle.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you're still enjoying it. Well ima go play Kingdom Hearts II now. BOI!**


	14. Chapter 14

The Sleeping knights, and Chozu, where running towards the black castle. Saying sorry to everyone they bumped into. They had finally made it to the gates of the castle, two Spriggans with great sword, and heavy armor blocked the path.

"Why have you come to the king's castle." The knight on the left asked.

"To take back, what belonged to my village!" Chozu said, as he pointed at the knight.

"Like you're strong enough to deal any damage, to King Axel." The Knight on the right said, while giving out a hardy laugh.

"Let us in to see King Axel or else." Hikaru said, as pointed his rapier at the knights.

"Prince Hikaru, you're back, right this way." The knight on the left said, as both the knights moved out of the way of the gate.

"Wait Hikaru you're a prince." Mizu said, while walking and looking at Hikaru.

"Since I'm the adopted son of Axel yes, but I don't like people calling me that, so keep calling me Hikaru." Hikaru said, while walking and putting his rapier back in its sheath.

"Okay, I didn't plan to stop calling you Hikaru, anyways." Mizu said, as he smiled and looked at Hikaru. Mizu, Hikaru, and Yui, had entered the castle, Mizu told Chozu and Alleia to wait, until Hikaru gave the signal. on the inside the castle was, several banners, with the Spriggan symbol on it, the corridor, was lit by the sunlight of the window. A long carpet that lead all the way to a throne, on the throne was King Axel, right by him was his war hammer.

"So, you never finished your mission, Hikaru." King Axel said, with his eyes closes and slouching in his throne.

"No, because I thought it would be better to have the Undine boy, and the navigation pixie alive." Hikaru said, while kneeling.

"Where is the Undine's mother?" Axel asked, with one eye open.

"We don't need her, the boy told me that he knows how to make the Ruler's Sword." Hikaru said, while still kneeling.

"I'll finally be able to return to my family." Axel said, as he lowered his head, smiled and closed his eyes.

"Hikaru, take the kid's sword, put the anklet on him, and put him in the dungeon." Axel said, while doing a shooing gesture.

"Yes, sir." Hikaru said, while leading Mizu and Yui, to a room on the left.

"And, Hikaru later on, we will be returning home." Axel said, while smiling. Hikaru, Mizu and Yui, were alone in the room. Hikaru was preforming an illusion magic to make clones, of Mizu and Yui, to put in the dungeon as decoys. Mizu was letting, Cho and Alleia in through the window.

"So, is every one ready to search for the girl and that sword?" Mizu asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone said, while throwing their fist in the air. The Sleeping Knights and Cho were sneeking out of the room. Axel and his war hammer, was gone. Mizu had saw the shimmer of Axel's war hammer, from a room, that was behind the throne.

"Where, is Axel going?" Mizu asked Hikaru.

"I don't know; I have never seen that room before." Hikaru said to Mizu.

"Cho, do you think you can sneak in there, and see what Axel's doing?" Mizu asked, while looking at Chozu.

"If I couldn't, then I'm not part cat." Chozu said, while smiling. Chozu then, jumped from the supports of the banners, so he wouldn't be seen. Chozu, had made it to the door, he quietly walked behind Axel, being as quiet, as a mouse. Axel then entered a room, were he saw 3 blades, one being Chozu's village's blade, the Ravenger's Blade, and a blade with a jewel in the middle of the handle guard.

"Today, will be the day, when I escape, this world, and return to my family." Axel said, as he put his hand, on a metal bar.

"He, will come for me." The girl said, with her head down.

"Last week you said the same thing, but he isn't here yet, now is he." Axel said, while examining the three swords hanging on the wall.

"The girl is real." Cho said to himself, as he watched from behind the door.

"You and, the Undine kid are the key, for me to escape. All you need to do is tell me how you did it." Axel said, while looking at the girl.

"I told you, I don't know how I got here, I only know why I was sent here." The girl said, with her head down.

"Then tell me, why are you here?" Axel asked, the girl.

"I can't tell you." The girl replied.

"Tell me!" Axel said, as he slamed his hammer on the ground.

"I said, I can't." The girl said.

"Don't worry, when I make the Ruler's blade it will all be over." Axel said, to the girl. Chozu had then, rushed back to the room, the Sleeping Knights, were in.

"What, did you find out?" Hikaru asked.

"That the girl, Mizu talks about is real." Chozu said, while out of breath.

"Really!" Mizu said, with an excited look.

"Yes, and I also saw three swords, one being my village's sword, the second one being the Ravenger's Blade, and the last one I had never seen before." Chozu said, as he finally caught his breath.

"There, weren't any guards?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I don't recall seeing any." Chozu said, as he looked at Hikaru.

"Normally, Axel would fortify, a place as secret as that." Hikaru said, to himself.

"Then it should be easy, getting in since there are no guards." Alleia said, while putting her hand, on the hilt of her sword.

"So the tactic, will be run in there and take." Mizu said, with a determined grin on his face.

"Seems like the plan, but we'll have to be careful. Axel, is a heavy weapons user, meaning he could kill you in an instant." Hikaru said.

"Don't worry, we are a team of speed weapon users so it will be hard to hit us." Mizu said, as he pulled out his sword.

"Oh, and Cho here is some metal plating, and a long sword for you, since all your items were stolen." Hikaru said, as he gave Chozu, some used metal plating, and his long sword.

"Thanks, I'll give it back after this." Chozu said, as he put the armor on. The Sleeping Knights and Cho, had approached the room, they then walked down the thin corridor. Everyone had their hands, on the handles, of their sheathed swords. When they entered the room, they saw Axel, sitting in a chair, with the girl in chains behind him, Axel war hammer was on the floor, his hand was on the handle.

"So, Sleeping Knights you were able to make it to make it to my farewell party." Axel said, while slouching in the chair, and using his hand as a support for his head.

"No, we came to get what was rightfully ours!" Mizu said, as he pointed at Axel.

"Oh really, then why did you bring parting gifts." Axel said as he snapped his fingers, two men with hoods on then, came out of nowhere, and took the Sleeping Knights' swords.

"Now since, we have done the gifts, how about we get straight to the fun." Axel said as he stood up and, put his hammer on his back.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you're still enjoying it. Well ima go play Kingdom Hearts II now. BOI!**


	15. Chapter 15

Axel, ready his war hammer, The Sleeping Knights, and Chozu, had no plan to combat his attack. They, were all scared of what was going happen. Axel then swung his Warhammer, in the middle of the swing the head, ejected and was connected by a chain. The Warhammer then hit the Sleeping Knights a, and sent them all flying into a wall with holes. The Sleeping Knights, and Chozu could not move their body from the wall.

"Why, can't we move?" Hikaru thought to himself. Axel then snapped and several spears came out, piercing through the Sleeping Knights' and Chozu's bodies.

"Listen, guys don't take this personal but this is just how, you play and win the game." Axel said, as he walked up to The Sleeping Knights and Chozu.

"Axel, you can't think of Alfheim as a game anymore!" Hikaru said, while trying to get the spear out of his body.

"Can't you see Hikaru, none of this is real, it's all a simulation. Something to give the developers entertainment, to watch us struggle in this unreal world. Open your eyes Hikaru, the leader of your guild isn't even real, he is just an AI, and that's why I'll feel no shame, when I turn him into a sword." Axel said, as he pointed his hammer at Mizu.

"I'm an, AI?" Mizu said, quietly with his head down.

"Of course you are kid, why else would you be so strong, and you're only a level 28." Axel said to Mizu.

"Mizu, don't let Axel get to you!" Yui said, while trying to snap Mizu out of it. Hikaru had then got the spear out of his body, and grabbed his rapier from of the table, he then quickly equipped, an armor covered I red metal, with the Salamander symbol on it

"So, you are my first challenger." Axel said, as he threw his hammer across his shoulder.

"Yes, and I will be your only one!" Hikaru said, as he thrusted his rapier, at Axel's chest, the attack then took out a minor bit of health.

"So, I guess it's my attack now." Axel said, as he readied his, hammer. He then pointed his hammer, at Hikaru and pushed a button. The head of the hammer then shot out at Hikaru. Hikaru then crashed into the bars of the cage, that the girl was in. When Hikaru looked up he saw the hammer head, lunging toward him. It then hit Hikaru, and sent him flying through the cage. Hikaru's HP was at one. Axel walked up to Hikaru and readied his Warhammer. Axel, then released it.

"Is this the end?" Hikaru thought, while closing his eyes. Hikaru then herd the hit, but he wasn't feeling any pain. As he opened his eyes, he saw Alleia on the floor, slowly disappearing.

"Alleia!" Hikaru said, as got up and ran over to her, while keeping his hand on the hole in his body. When he reached her he held her up by the head, and tried to give her a potion.

"It won't help, it's over for me." Alleia said, while refusing the potion.

"Just remember, we'll always meet later on." Alleia said, as she kissed Hikaru on his cheek, and then disappeared, everything but her clothes and weapon, were gone. Mizu, Chozu, and Yui, had saw the whole death. Mizu's pupils were gone, and he no longer had control with his actions, his mix of anger and sadness, had taken over. Mizu then got out of the spear, and grabbed his sword, and the mysterious other mysterious sword. Mizu was now using the dual wielding skill, each attack he did to Axel was swift, but Axel couldn't dodge the attack. Normally Mizu would only, drain their health down to red, but since Mizu had no control of his body he kept going.

"Enough, guards destroy them!" Axe shouted, as he swung his hammer and sent Mizu crashing into the wall. Mizu pupils, had returned, and he was also knocked out. Hikaru then, got up and pointed his blade at Axel.

"Axel, you would do all of this, just to go back to a world, that doesn't exist anymore!" Hikaru shouted, as his grip tightened on his rapier.

"I believe, that Earth was never gone in the first place, they just needed test subjects, and idoit gamers were the perfect target!" Axel shouted.

"Can't you see; this is your new life Axel. You can no longer just think, if I die it won't matter! Because that was an actual person that you just killed." Hikaru said.

"Stop talking, guards destroy him!" Axel shouted, as he pointed at Hikaru. Several knights with great swords, then charged towards Hikaru and swung their great swords. Hikaru dodged all of the swings, and hit each knight in the head, with his rapier. All of the knights fell to the ground.

"Axel, I could take you out right now but I won't, I will let you make the Ruler's Blade so you can see for yourself." Hikaru said, as he took a small book out of Mizu's pocket and gave it to Axel.

"But, why are you letting me make the sword?" Axel asked.

"Because I decided, I won't feel better if I kill you. So I decided instead I'll get rid of you." Hikaru said with a sly smile. Axel, then took the girl, grabbed the four swords, and Mizu. Hikaru sat there, and watch Axel make the sword. Chozu and Yui sat there, in disbelief, watching Mizu and the girl getting turned into a sword.

"I remember, what Mizu told me, he said: _ **Let Axel do as he pleases with me, Zekken told me that it will all be fine**_ **.** " Hikaru said to himself.

"But, I just hope that he isn't in over his head on this one." Hikaru thought to himself. Axel had finish making the Ruler's Blade. The Ruler's Blade, was a long black sword, with two jewels located in the middle of the handle, and the two jewels had the item names **Mizu's Heart** and **Mana's Heart**.

"I can, finally go home." Axel said, with a smile as he looked at the sword. Yui and Chozu sat there, not believing that Mizu was gone.

"Go ahead Axel, return home." Hikaru said, as he glared at Axel.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you're still enjoying it. Well ima go play Kingdom Hearts II now. BOI!**


	16. Chapter 16

Axel raised the sword into the air. The sword then shot out a blue beam, the beam then extended and covered Axel's body. Hikaru, Chozu, and Yui just watched, as Axel started to float away with the beam.

"I can see it." Axel said, while looking in the sky, seeing the room he was in when he last dived. The image then started to disappear, replacing it, was all the people he had murdered.

"What's going on?!" Axel said, as he started to fall.

"You, aren't going home quite yet." A voice, that sounded like Mizu's said.

"Who, said that?!" Axel shouted, while looking around.

"Me, one of the many people you killed just to get home." The voice said.

"But, you're just data, how are you doing this?" Axel said, while still looking around.

"Does this feel like data!?" The voice shouted, as a spear came out of nowhere, and struck Axel. Axel then started to feel pain, that he never felt before. The Ruler's Blade then shattered, dropping from the sword, was the two jewels, Mana's Heart and Mizu's Heart. The two jewels, then, had two auras that came out of them. One aura, looked like Mizu, the other looked like the girl. The two auras, then started to swirl around Hikaru, he could barely breath. Hikaru's, eyes then changed from black, to purple, his hair was purple as well, the left side of his wings, were blue, the right side was still black. Hikaru's armor had changed from red, to blue, and Mizu's sword, was on Hikaru's side.

"If you want to leave, you aren't going for free." Hikaru said, with a voice that sounded like a blend of his and Mizu's, while pointing his rapier at Axel, with his right hand.

"I-i-impossible!" Axel said, while being too scared to move.

"Oh yeah, how about we settle this one on one." Hikaru said, said, as he pulled Mizu's sword out of its sheath, with his left hand.

"I don't care what I do, I will get home!" Axel shouted, as he grabbed his Warhammer and, ran toward Hikaru, with the Warhammer ready to release an attack. When Axel got close, he released the attack, smashing the hammer on the ground, Hikaru easily dodged the attack, and hit Axel two times, with both swords.

"Just Die already!" Axel said, as he kept smashing his hammer on the ground, while Hikaru easily dodged it.

"Hikaru, you can beat him!" Chozu shouted, with the spear still in his body.

"Don't worry, I tend to." Hikaru said, as took a few steps back, and then dashed towards Axel, with his swords ready.

"You, think taking a few steps back will beat me!?" Axel said, as words from a different language surrounded him. Axel had then transformed into a beast that looked like Gleam Eyes; his hammer had also gone through a major change.

"He transformed into a monster!" Yui said, while looking into the red, shining eyes, of the large monster.

"No one will stop me; I don't care if I have kill everyone in Alfheim. I will leave, no matter what!" The beast, had with a weird sounding voice. The beast then slammed it's hammer down, causing the ground to shake, and everyone losing their balance.

"Now, right where I want you." The beast said, as it walked up to Hikaru, with its hammer raised. The beast then slammed its hammer down, making a large hole in the ground. When the beast raised, its hammer, it saw Hikaru still alive and standing, but his rapier broken.

"You broke my mother's sword. now you are about to feel a thousand times worse than you did before!" Hikaru said, as he grabbed Alleia's Katana.

"Is your bite, bigger than your bark?" The beast said, as he slammed his hammer the ground. Hikaru, then jumped out of the way, and then started to run up, the beast's hammer.

"Take, this!" Hikaru said, as he reached the beast's face, and slashed it six times. The beast, then dropped its hammer and, covered its face.

"Hurry Hikaru, its dropped its guard!" Chozu shouted.

"Got it!" Hikaru said, as he dashed toward the beast again. Hikaru then, used Mizu's **Rushing Slices** attack, on the beast's left leg.

"That's it!" The beast shouted, as its eyes started to glow. The beast's mouth then started to have fire surrounding it. The beast then released a fire breath attack that stretched as long as 20 feet. The attack was heading straight for Yui and Chozu. Right before it could hit Yui and Chozu, Hikaru quickly ran in front of it, and blocked it with the shield of one of the fallen guards.

"I'm not going to lose another one of my friend, especially not the leader's sister." Hikaru said, while struggling to block the attack. The beast's fire breath attack, was then over, the shield and Hikaru's armor, were slightly melted.

"That's it, I am taking you out, right here, right now!" Hikaru said, as both sword of his swords started to glow.

"Is that so." The beast said, as it grabbed its hammer, and the hammer head then started to glow. The beast then slammed it's hammer on the ground, causing chain explosions to come from the hammer's head. Hikaru was then hit by one of the explosions, causing him to fly into the air.

"Perfect." Hikaru thought, with a sly smile, as his swords started to glow. Hikaru was heading, head first towards the beast, Hikaru had sprouted his wings to get extra momentum for when he landed the attack.

"Now taste my, **Death by Sword** attack!" Hikaru said, as he pointed both swords, at the beast's head, and landed the hit, with the two swords, right on the beast's head. The beast then transformed back into Axel. Axel was on the floor, pieces of him where disappearing.

"I guess; I'm not going home." Axel said, tears fell from his eyes.

"Axel, why couldn't you just given up, there is no way back, and you have to accept that. It's what a lot of people had to do, accept that they were never leaving, and continue with life. Now, look at you, you tried to leave, but instead your dying." Hikaru said, as he picked up his mother's sword, and put it in its sheath, along with the broken pieces of it.

"At least I died trying." Axel said, as he then disappeared, accept his weapons and armor.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you're still enjoying it. Well ima go play Kingdom Hearts II now. BOI!**


	17. What happened, Four Months Later

**What happened, four months after the battle.**

Four months had pasted, Mizu was revived with the Pneuma Flower, and returned home with Yui. Hikaru, became the king, ever since Axel was destroyed. Chozu, returned home, and became the laughing stalk of the village, because he had thought the sword was actually gone, and the mission they sent him on was just a quest to see how long he could last alone. As for the girl, nobody knows what happened to her, but Mizu believed that she was still out there and needed help.


	18. The Sleeping Knights, Reunited!

"I HEREBY DECREE TODAY AS MEATLOAF MONDAY!" Hikaru shouted, while pointing up.

"Hey Mizu meatloaf, makes great sandwiches!" Hikaru said, while holding out the meatloaf to Mizu.

"Don't come near my sandwich, with that!" Mizu said, as he pulled his sword out of his sheath, and pointed it at Hikaru.

"But its good!" Hikaru said, as he grabbed the bread and ketchup. "you autta try it." Hikaru said, while turning the meatloaf into a sandwich.

"Then you try it, first." Mizu said, as he put his sword back in it's sheath.

"Fine." Hikaru said, as he took a bite

"Ssgreat" Hikaru then said, his mouth still full.

"Then swallow it." Mizu said, while glaring at Hikaru. Hikaru then swallowed it, and took another bite. "Mmmm" Hikaru said, with the sandwich in his mouth.

"I'm, still not eating it." Mizu said, as he laid on the grass.

"Fine ima go item hunt...lotsa peoples out today." Hikaru said as he sat by Mizu, with a stupid grin.

"Do you mean, like find rare items!" Mizu said, as he jumped up excitedly, and looked at Hikaru.

"Yeah and some gold and maybe some new ingredients. I found a new dungeon under my castle's northernmost tower." Hikaru said, as he finished his sandwich.

"Well want to come with me?" Hikaru said, while getting up, and snatching an apple from a basket, held by a passing by Silph.

"Of course I do!" Mizu said, as he got up.

"So is Yui coming?" Hikaru asked, while dusting himself off.

"She, is back at home, but I heard, Cho is in Bury's Distance right now." Mizu said, while checking his gear. "Sweet, then you get Cho, and I'll get Yui then we'll met you at my place." Hikaru said, as he backed into a shadow.

"Got it" Mizu said, as he started to run to the shop, that Chozu was at. When Mizu got to the shop Chozu was at, he saw Chozu struggling to reach for a dagger on a high, shelf.

"Hey, Cho do you want to come to a dungeon with us!?" Mizu shouted, causing Chozu to jump and hit his head on the shelf.

"Sure, but I would just slow you down." Chozu said, as he got up, and rubbed his head.

Hikaru, used a spell, that allowed him to teleport, into Mizu's house in a shadowy corner on the side of the couch, that Yui was on.

"BOO!" Hikaru shouted, scaring Yui causing her to hide behind the couch.

"What, was that for?" Yui said, as she hid behind the couch, because she got scared when Hikaru appeared out of nowhere.

"Cause I wanted to. Wanna come on an adventure with me cho and mizu?" Hikaru asked, Yui.

"Sure, i'll come. But where are we going." Yui asked as she got up from the floor, and dusted herself off. A dungeon under the north wing of my palace I just found it last week, and wanted to explore it with you guys."

"Okay, let me just tell Mommy, and Daddy that I will be leaving." Yui said, as she went toward Kirito and Asuna's room.

"Ima sit in the shadows, and listen to paint it black k' Yui." Hikaru said as he sat down, and opens his menu.

"Okay, just don't have Daddy thinking you are a robber." Yui said, as she walked into the room.

"Ahh, Yui the last thing I swiped was an apple." Hikaru told Yui, as she entered the room for one minute.

"So, you still like to steal things." Yui said, as she walked out of Kirito and Asuna's room.

"it's not like I'm not trying to stop it's just hard to quit..." Hikaru said, as he blushed and bashfully grained, at Yui's remark.

"So, wanna teleport? your brother and cho should meet us at my castle."" Hikaru asked, while walking out the door, with Yui.

"Sure, it will save us me time." Yui said, as she got a teleportation crystal out of her inventory.

"Oh I can teleport using the shadows." Hikaru said, as he smiled about the ability, he had gained.

"it's a spell, I found in the castle library. While looking for a way, to revive...Alleia..." Hikaru said, as his voice started to lower, and he looked at the ground.

"Don't worry, me and Mizu, miss her to. Maybe we'll find something in the dungeon to revive her." Yui said, try to console Hikaru.

"Yeah you're right, this is no time to be sad, we must revive Alleia! You use the crystal, and I'll shadow travel, it feels more natural to me...I don't trust crystals. " Hikaru said, while stepping into a tree's shadow.

"Alright." Yui said, while using the teleportation crystal. Hikaru and Yui then teleported, and landing simultaneously in a spot with tons of shadows.

"Yo." Hikaru said, while walking up to Mizu and, Chozu with Yui.

"Hey!" Mizu said, while walking up to Hikaru and Yui, with Cho.

"So, we're all here! Let's kick that dungeons butt" Hikaru said, as pumped his fist in the air.

"Sounds great, to me" Mizu said, while smiling.

"Are you sure, I can do this?" Chozu asked, nervously.

"There is nothing to worry about. I was able to get data on the room, and there is only, one monster." Yui said, while in her navigation pixie forme.

"Alright then, let's get going." Hikaru said. Hikaru then led them into, the palace's north tower, at the base of the tower, was the Spriggan royal seal. Hikaru then, simply placed his hand on the seal making a doorway appear to the dungeon

"ya'll coming? Last chance to back out" Hikaru said, while looking back at every one.

"Of course, I'm always ready for a dungeon" Mizu said, with a smile.

"Let's Go!" Yui said.

"I just hope I don't die." Chozu, said nervously.

"I won't let ya. I won't let any one of you die." Hikaru says looking in to the dungeon, with a determined face.

"let's go. And after we explore and get out let's get some meatloaf and sandwiches." Hikaru said, he started to charge into the dungeon, with the others.

"Sounds, good to me!" Mizu said, while charging in with the others. Hikaru then suddenly stopped, and started to carefully listen. What Hikaru herd, was a dry scraping sound, that sounded like a snake dragging its belly, on stones.

"Listen guys do you here that?" Hikaru said, with his hand on his ear.

"it sounds huge, and fun to fight!" Mizu said, as he grabbed his sword out of his sheath.

"I just hope it's not a dragon." Chozu said, as he grabbed out his dagger, with his hands shaking.

"well I think your screwed Cho." Hikaru said, as grabbed his newly repaired rapier, out of its sheath. A three headed Hydra turned the corner, it was small compared to bosses but was still, about ten feet long.

"Let's take care, of this mutated dragon." Mizu said, while preparing his Rushing Slashes attack. Yui flew into the air, and calculated the moves it was going to use. Chozu, was paralyzed with fear.

"Cho you're a scardy cat!" Hikaru says attacking the hydra's body.

"No, it's just that I'm allergic to scales." Chozu said, making a quick excuse.

"Then, you should watch out for that lizard humanoid behind you!" Mizu said, while using his Rushing Slashes, on the Hydra.

"Hydra, will release charged attack in ten seconds!" Yui shouted, while flying

Chozu just frantically waved his dagger at the lizard humanoid. Hikaru flew in to the air and switched weapons, to a scythe he had recently gotten.

"hey acid breath over here!" He yelled at the Hydra. The Hydra, then looked at Hikaru, and got slashed in the face with his scythe. As Hikaru slashed the Hydra, Mizu used several quick slashes on the Hydra's leg. Seeing an opening and having never taught a Hydra, Hikaru made the mistake of cutting off this can enter head

"why won't it just die!?" Hikaru said, while being amazed, that the Hydra could still move its body, as if it were never hit by the attack.

"Don't worry, this will finish it!" Mizu said, while charging another Rushing Slashes attack, a new head then regrew on the Hydra quickly. The Hydra, then used its left and right head, to bite at Hikaru and Mizu seeing them as the biggest threat.

"Holly!" Hikaru said, as he jumped back trying to avoid the attack.

"Chozu, you attack, while me and Hikaru keep it distracted!" Mizu said, while charging an attack.

"G-got it!" Chozu said, while pointing his dagger at the Hydra, and performing a charged attack.

"CRESSENT MOON SLASH!" Hikaru shouted, as he started to charge the Scythe's blade. The blade then began to glow red, Hikaru then charged at the Hydra slashing it in an arc pattern, severing the hydra's legs.

"Black Cat Bite!" Chozu said, as his dagger started to glow black, he then swung in at the Hydra's tail.

"Star Splash!" Mizu shouted, while thrusting his sword several times, the sword was going so fast it wasn't even visible.

"Now, lets Finish it off!" Mizu said, while charging another attack.

"All at once?" Hikaru asked, as he switches to his rapier and charges his special attack.

"Of course, how else would we?" Mizu said, while checking to see if everyone was ready.

"Ready yui? Cho?" Hikaru asked, getting ready to hit the Hydra.

"R-ready." Chozu said, while readying a charged attack.

"Prepare, to attack, i 1." Yui then finshed the count. Mizu then released his Rushing Slashes, while Chozu used a defense down spell on the Hydra.

"ROSE THORN!" Hikaru yelled and released thousands of slashed to the Hydra. The words CONGRATULATIONS then appeared in the air, as GUI showing their rewards appeared. Giving each person 50,000 Yld.

"Was that the boss or is this dungeon set up to...oh crud..." Hikaru stated down a corridor, that opened up when the defeated the Hydra. What was in the corridor, was a clown like monster.

"I'm not going in there." Hikaru said shaking.

"Why not? It's just a clown." Mizu said, with a sly smile, and pushing him closer to the room.

"NOOOOO" Hikaru screamed as he then jumped into a shadow, in the corner.

"I hate clowns." Hikaru said.

"Come on you're, way stronger than that clown." Mizu said, while trying to get Hikaru out of the shadow.

"Nope you fight it." Hikaru said, refusing to move.

"Alright, then." Mizu said, while walking into the dungeon with the others. It took them 30 minutes to kill the monster, but when Mizu and the others went into the next room, Mizu saw a chest. When Mizu opened the chest, he found a map.

"Guess what!" Mizu said, as he rushed into the room that Hikaru was in.

"Is It dead, is the next room open, does it have meatloaf?" Hikaru asked, as he looked at Mizu.

"Yes! Yes! and no. But instead what we found was a chest with a treasure map inside it! It's for a new familiar, and I want it badly!" Mizu said, while shoving the map in Hikaru's face.

"They, call the familiar, The Walking Cat" Mizu said, while looking back at the map.

"Mmmhmm I got a familiar." Hikaru said, with a dark grin.

"Really you do, please show me!" Mizu said, excitedly. Hikaru then whistled sharply, a large black three headed dog then appeared from thee shadows

"meet Cerberus." Hikaru said, with his hand gesturing at, the three headed dog

"He, looks so cool! Why didn't you show me him before!" Mizu said, while petting Cerberus.

"Mizu, don't you know who that demon dog is!?" Chozu said, while Hiding behind Mizu.

"I don't care what he is he still looks awesome!" Mizu said.

"Be careful he bit my A.I. Butler's arm off. And I thought he was a bit dangerous, so I tried to keep him hidden. And cho he doesn't like being called a demon." Hikaru says.

"If he bit his arm off, he must be super strong! I wonder what The Walking Cat looks like!" Mizu said, while still amazed by Cerberus. Chozu stayed far away from Ceberus.

"May i ask how got that familiar?" Yui asked, Hikaru.

"I made a deal with the devil" Hikaru replied jokingly.

"Actually Axel had him chained up, in the southern dungeon, and I unchained him, after doing a quest."

"Great, he can help us find this, familiar!" Mizu said.

"But, can we eat first. I never got to have breakfast." Chozu said, with his hand on his stomach.

"We won't rest until we find that familiar!" Mizu said, as his stomach started to growl.

"It seems like you're hungry, too Mizu." Yui said, while looking at Mizu.

"Maybe a small, lunch break wouldn't hurt." Mizu said, with an embarrassed smile.

"Let's have my cooks whip something up and make a plan." Hikaru said, while his stomach was growling.

"Sounds great to me!" Mizu said.

"Okay Cerberus, shadow jump us to the dining hall." Hikaru said, while watching Cerberus open a black hole. The team then entered in the black hole, and they then appeared in the dining room.

"So, what's the plan?" Mizu said, as he sat at one of the table.

"We should learn more about this familiar. And there's a guy I know, it time I layer that scum sack a visit " Hikaru said sounding less than pleased

"Does he know a lot about familiers?" Yui asked.

"Yeah...but its gonna cost us a pretty penny." Hikaru said, while looking at the cook standing by him. "

"Lyle get me a meatloaf and the rest of the guys wherever they want." Hikaru said to the cook.

"something fish related I assume?" The cook said, as he grabbed out a note pad and looked at Cho.

"No, dead fish creep me out too much." Chozu said while looking down.

"Instead, i'll have meatloaf like Hikaru." Chozu said.

"I'll take a big sandwich!" Mizu says, while jumping out of his seat.

"I don't need anything; I ate before I got here." Yui said.

"So, this friend. What race is he? Because recently, the salamanders and Cait Siths have been at war" Yui said, as she looked at Hikaru.

"He's not my friend, he's my big brother." Hikaru said as, he watched the cook make the food.

"he also chose to be a Spriggin but he refuses to be allied to any one race. He also likes to keep his face hidden from strangers." Hikaru said, to Yui.

"So, your brother, is he a beast tamer?" Mizu asked. "

It's not that simple. Kaito...is well...unique...extremely unique." Hikaru said.

"he sells rare familiars, and the more common ones...are toys to him." Hikaru said, disgustedly.

"It seems like you don't like him that much." Mizu said, while looking at Hikaru.

"This game changed him, and honestly I do care about him, but I don't like what he does. You'll see what I mean." Hikaru said looking down as the food arrived.

"all made with 100% S class ingredients." Lyle said bowing.

"Everyone has changed, after ALO became a death game, but with no escape." Chozu said.

"Yeah well dig in" Hikaru said while slicing the meatloaf.

"Then let's get going a to Aincrad floor 9 south end of west city, after we're done." Hikaru said, while eating. " Sounds good to me!" Mizu said, while already eating.

"I'll message him, whos all going?" Hikaru said, while opening his messenger.

"Sorry, I can't go. I have to be home by midnight." Chozu said, said, as he finished his food.

"Alright then, I guess it's Me, Hikaru, and Yui." Mizu said, as he finished his food as well.

"Alright then, If we wanna get there by tomorrow we best get going " Hikaru said, while quickly typing, that the 3 of them were going.

"Okay, I'll message my mom and dad that, we're going on a quest." Mizu said, while opening his chat menu.

"I'ma go get ready" Hikaru said, as he went to his castle armory, to get out some heavy armor, to repair his rapier.

"Ready, to leave?" Mizu said, as he leaned on the door of Hikaru's armory.

"Yeah. Wanna teleport when we get to Aincrad?" Hikaru asked, while walking out, the castle with, Mizu and Yui.

"Sounds, fine to us" Mizu said, while looking at Yui.

"Alright then" Hikaru said, while he sprouted his wings and started to fly.

"Hey, Hikaru what level is your brother?" Mizu asked, while flying behind Hikaru with Yui.

"No clue. He's quite strong." Hikaru said, while looking back at Mizu.

"Do, you think he would be willing to join the Sleeping Knights, at least temporarily, until i get the familiar." Mizu asked Hikaru.

"Nah, he's a solo player." Hikaru said to Mizu. The total flight had lasted 4 hours, somehow Mizu was sleeping while flying, they then finally made it to Floor nine.

"I've never been to floor nine before, it looks beautiful" Mizu said, sleepily.

"Yeah well you got the paper?" Hikaru asked Mizu.

"Yep, right here." Mizu said while yawning, and about to crash onto the floor. "

"Good. Now to find a shadow, unless you guys wanna ride Cerberus " Hikaru said, while looking around

"Let's ride Cerberus!" Mizu said, somehow not being sleepy anymore.

"Alright then." Hikaru said, as he then, whistled sharply Cerberus appearing out of a pool of shadows.

"Cerb, take us to kaito" Hikaru said, while climbing onto the back, of the three headed black dog

"Get on guys and by the way he's fast!" Hikaru said, while gesturing for Mizu, and Yui to get on.

"Alright, let's go to where ever your brother is!" Mizu said, as him and Yui got onto Cerberus. The dog took off and in 10 minute they were outside of a large building shaped like a fighting arena.

"let's go in." Hikaru said, while walking into the building.

"This brings back memories of the Alfheim Sword Fight competition." Mizu said, while walking in and looking around. A man then looked at Hikaru and ran off, a moment later a man wearing, a black cloak, that showed only their chin, and mouth walked in.

"Hikaru whatcha doing here? Ready to cash in that mutt of yours?" The man asked.

"I'm not making Cerberus fight; in your games Kaito, I need info." Hikaru said, to the man.

"Information, about what?" The man asked.

"A new rare familiar, Mizu show him the paper." Hikaru said, while looking at Mizu.

"They call it, The Walking Cat!" Mizu said, while smiling and showing the man the map.

"Come with me to my office" The man said, as he started to walk backwards

"what do you know already?" Hikaru said, to the man.

"Excuse me, Kaito, but why do you work at a place that looks like an arena?" Mizu asked, while follow Kaito, with Hikaru and Yui.

"Well I make a lot of Yuld running the beast pits. Peeps like seeing these beasties whailin on each other! And I run massive guild versus guild PvP fights, to date, 2000 familiar have died and 87 red guilds have gone to." Kaito replied, with a sly grin.

You do know, when people die here, they can't respawn right." Mizu said, with his head down, and his voice sounding different.

"Hey it's their fault they signed up. And I've ran over 1880 massive guild wars here a d only a bunch of red guilds have died and little boy, Hikaru is guilty of killing 200 players alone."

"But, Hikaru didn't want to do it. You are just a twisted man who does it for money." Mizu said, as his eyes then hand no pupils, and he put his hand on the handle of his sword.

"Actuly he did. Ask him, and if you want a duel I'll be happy to help, and heck if you win i'll give you the info for free!"

"Mizu...don't take him on, seriously he's at least as strong as your dad" Hikaru said, as he put his hand on Mizu's shoulder.

"Sorry Hikaru, but somethings i can't let go." Mizu said, as he grabbed out his sword and preformed the Rushing Slashes attack. Kaito blocked it with hand, all but two strikes, which tore off his cloak. Showing a Spriggin, with grey eyes, a pale complexion, and long oily black hair.

"Do you think you can beat the greatest beast master and arena master in, Alfheim?"

"You aren't the best in my book, Silica is!" Mizu said, with a distorted voice, as he thrusted his sword 5 times.

"Fine then you will know my other total. THE SHADOW KING!" Kaito said, as he grabbed, Mizu, and threw him into a wall, he then slashed, Mizu with a claw weapon, raking five claws across his chest

"And I think I won." The man said, with a sly smile.

Mizu, could barely breath, his health was in the red, and he could barely move his body.

"What's the cost, so you can tell us about the familiar." Mizu said, with his pupils back, and his voice back to normal, he then put his hand over his chest, trying to get back up.

"Oh just something from the king over there. Hikaru gimmie papa's mirror." Kaito said, as he held his hand out.

"Fine here" Hikaru said, as he opened his items, and spawns a hand mirror, into his brother's hand.

"Okay, The Walking Cat is one of a kind, like Cerberus, and can only be obtained by completing a dungeon. For Cerberus, Hikaru had to quest through a dungeon, called The Underworld, and fight Hades to claim him. The Walking Cat, is much easier. You have to quest through a dungeon, called The Cats Cradle, and fight the emotion cat god called, Bast. Now any questions?" Kaito said.

"No, Hikaru, Yui let's leave this place." Mizu said, while walking out of the building, with his hand on his chest.

"Thank you, for your time." Yui said, while bowing, she then followed Mizu out the arena.

"Hold it, Mizu let me lend you something, and Hikaru scram." Kaito said.

"Yes brother, Yui come on." Hikaru said, while grabbing Yui's the hand and shadow travleing out.

"What is it?" Mizu said, with the distorted voice again, and while glaring at Kaito, with his hand still on his chest.

"I discovered a way t revive players by using common familiars. I do it for most peeps who die here. Unless their red players. Then I let them stay dead. But there's still some time to resurrect her. I had a peeper on him so I know about Alleia don't tell Hikaru just get me a common familiar and take me to where she died." Kaito said, while looking at some papers.

"You can do that, but why do you want to help someone you just met." Mizu said, he the distorted voice started to fade.

"I'm not helping you it's for Hikaru." Kaito said to, Mizu sternly.

"plus I've been watching you, and I have been closer to death, cause of yer dad more times than I wanna count! Now, get out I can't stand to look at you." Kaito said. Mizu, then just turned around and walked away, without saying a single word. Mizu then made it outside.

"So, ready to go to cat's cradle?" Mizu said, with a determined smile.

"Yeah, why did he want to talk to you?" Hikaru asked Mizu.

"Nothing important, just if I ever put one foot in his building, he'll kill me." Mizu said, as he sprouted wings.

"Oh wow. If you do ever wanna go back, take your dad." Hikaru said, as he smiled evilly

"kaito is deathly afraid of him" he says sprouting his wings and flying up.

"we're going to need Cho, to get in the dungeon!" Yui said, she sprouted her wings and flew.

"We'd better, hurry to his village." Mizu said, while flying.

"Yeah I don't have enough manna to shadow travel, and Cerberus is tired so do you have a crystal?" Hikaru asked Mizu.

"I have tons, i kinda bought too much." Mizu said, while holding a bunch of crystals in his hand.

"Then let's teleport, and why don't we show them how strong cho really is?" Hikaru said, to Mizu, while using the teleportation crystal.

"Sounds great, so what did you have in mind?" Mizu asked, while using the teleport crystal.

"Let's both have a duel with, Cho and let him win." Hikaru said.

"Sounds like a master plan!" Mizu said, while smiling.

"Well I'll go get him." Hikaru said, as he entered the village.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Chozu said, while being shoved by Hikaru.

"Mizu and I, wanna duel you." Hikaru said to Chozu, Hikaru then continued

"And we need you so we can get into the cat's cradle." Hikaru said.

"A duel, but i'm horrible at fighting!" Chozu said, kinda shocked.

"How else will the village, to stop making fun of ya? Just do it everything will be fine" Hikaru said

"Okay, then." Chozu said.

"King of Bury's Distance i challenge you!" Chozu said, as he pulled out his dagger, while his hands were shaking.

"Well bring it" Hikaru said, as he drew his rapier, out of its sheath.

"hit me." Hikaru said, quietly. Chozu then used, his Black Cat Bite attack, on Hikaru.

"Is that good enough?" Chozu asked, Hikaru whispered. As Hikaru's HP then dropped to the red, Hikaru watched it, carefully.

"yeah I give" Hikaru said, as he dropped his sword.

"Then looks like I'm next." Mizu said, as he put on his weaker armor and withdrew his sword.

"Let's, get this started." Mizu said, as he grabbed out his sword, and began the battle. It dragged out to be ten minutes, until Hikaru gave Mizu the signal, to stop. Mizu then used his sword to swing dust into the air. Mizu then drunk a poison potion, to get his health in the red. Words, saying the winner is... Chozu! Then came up.

"I won!" Chozu said, happily.

"Looks, like you had it in ya, kid." A villager said.

Hikaru then, started to wander off to chase a Sylph, in a green hood, that he saw in the crowd.

"come back!" Hikaru said, while chasing the Sylph.

"Hey, Hikaru where are you going!" Chozu said, while running after Hikaru. Mizu sat, in the grass and ate a sandwich, While Yui read the map, with the location of The Sleeping Cat.

"Where'd he go, I think I know that Sylph?" Hikaru said, as he sat on the ground.

" "Hikaru, why did you run off?" Chozu said, as he caught up to Hikaru.

"I know I know him...he's soposed to be dead." Hikaru thought to himself.

"Oh sorry I thought I saw a ghost." Hikaru said, as he looked at Cho.

"We should hurry, if you want to make it to The Cat's Cradle, by midnight" Chozu said, as he helped Hikaru up.

"Yeah you know the way? I done forgot." Hikaru said while laughing

"Of, course I know the way. All Cait Siths know the way!" Chozu said, proudly.

"Good let's fly" hikaru said flying up.

"Okay." Chozu said, as he sprouted his wings, and lifted four feet off the ground.

"I'm still learning, how to fly." Chozu said, while struggling to stay in the air. "

Just chip and go!" Hikaru says grabbing a bottle of wine from a vender, on the fly by.

"oh baouqu. Sweetness" Hikaru said, while looking at the bottle of wine.

Wait up!" Chozu said, while flying really slowly.

"I'll let cha drink my wine, if you can keep up!" Hikaru yells slowing down

"Wings... getting... tired." Chozu said, as he started to reach the ground.

"Okay let's rest" Hikaru said, as he landed by Chozu, who happened land where Mizu and Yui where. Mizu and Yui, they were, in the middle of a war of Cait Siths VS Salamanders, without even knowing. "

"Oh boy Mizu, Cho, Yui! We got company!" Hikaru said, as he put his hand on his rapier's handle.

"Then, let's get ready for battle!" Mizu said, as he got up, at withdrawn his blade. Hikaru rushed in and disarmed salamanders

"don't kill just mame them and break their weapons!" Hikaru yelled, while taking.

"Got it!" Mizu said, as he knocked a long sword out of a Salamander's hand, and stepped on the handle, snapping it into two. Mizu and Chozu then became surround by 5 Salamanders. Mizu preformed the Rushing Slashes attack, on their shields, breaking them into two. Hikaru closed his eyes, then jetted into the air being chased by 3 salamanders who soon fell back down on top of their comrades

"ha in your face flame brains you lose!" Hikaru then yelled, before being knocked from the air by a high speed fire spell.

"foolish kid." The Salamander, who shot the spell said.

"Fifth arrow strike!" A mysterious voice said. Five golden arrows, then struck 5 Salamanders, piercing through them cleanly. The source of the arrows, was a Sylph, with one glove on his left hand, and an arm crossbow on the right, steampunker goggles, messy blonde hair, he wore light archer armor, and a backpack filled with monster body parts, poitions and a notebook, for writing down recipes. Hikaru fell from the air and hit the ground hard getting knocked unconscious.

"Hikaru!" Mizu said, getting off guard, then pinned to the ground, and barraged with Flame spells.

"Leave, this to me!" The Sylph said, setting up a weird contraption.

"I present to you, the Potion Catapult!" The Sylph said, while placing several potions in the cradle part of the catapult. The Sylph then pulled the lever, launching the potions at several Salamanders. The potions then caused a chained explosion leaving a huge pitfall, causing many Salamander to fall in.

" We'd better hurry, and get somewhere safe!" The Sylph said, to Mizu, Yui and Chozu, while hoisting Hikaru's arm around his neck. They then started to head, to the Sylph hideout far in the Woods.

"Who, are you?" Yui asked.

"Why, I am Toshi Elven, the greatest Sylph Inventor!" The Sylph said, with his hand on his chest.

"Alleia..." Hikaru moaned, as if he were dreaming, while being carried to the hideout.

"Hey, Hikaru it's me Toshi, remeber me!?" Toshi said, while trying to wake Hikaru up. Hikaru then snapped awake.

"like I could forget but didn't you die in that fight with Kaito's goons? I thout ya were nonliving! " Hikaru asked, while putting Toshi in a headlock.

"actually, I did die, but Kaito found a way to revive me, then a few hours later he told me where i could find you." Toshi said, while trying to get out of the head.

"HOLD ON! MIZU CHO YUI THIS MEANS WE GOTTA REVIVE ALLEIA!" Hikaru yelled releasing Toshi, and flying around until he crashed into a wall.

"Ow." Hikaru said.

" Yes, it's true that you can revive Alleia, the only thing you would need is a common familiar." Toshi said, while ajusting his goggles.

"Well I'll buy one from Kaito!" Hikaru says determined to revive her

"Mizu, Cho, I won't be joining you, on The Walking Cat quest, me and Tosh got a girl to revive!" Hikaru said, as he got up from the ground.

"Yes, it is quite easy to revive a person. All we will need is a beast tamer, and you Cho are the one." Toshi said, while Chozu.

"B-but, I don't know how to tame any beasts." Chozu said, while waving his hands.

"Come on, you're a Cait Sith you should know how to beast tame, it's in your nature." Toshi said, to Chozu. "Tosh, this a coward, he can't even tame a rabbit." Hikaru said, while sighing. At that moment the door opened and a black roadbed figure stepped in

"Toshi, you missed something, the reviver must be, where the revivie died." The man said

"Ah, yes I forgot to mention that." Toshi said, with his hand behind his head.

"So let's get to my pallace!"Hikaru said, while being happy that he would get to see Alleia again.

"You, guys can head to the palace, me, Yui and Chozu will head to the Cat's Cradle." Mizu said, while checking his sword durability.

"Okay, then Hikaru first we will need any random common ere should be plenty in the forest by my hideout." Toshi said, while checking his notebook.

"OK just your gonna need me to revive her." The dark robed man said

"as I'm the only one who knows how." He said, as he removed his hood, revealing his face

"Kaito." Hikaru said, a bit disgusted.

"Hello lil' bro" Kaito said, to Hikaru.

"So, when you two are ready, i'll be outside, waiting." Toshi said, as he walked out the door.

"Let's just revive Alleia, so kaito can go home..."

"Do you think I like leaving the stadium?"

The two brothers argue on the way out

"You know, we could just walk there, without the arguing." Toshi said, butting into the conversation.

"Sorry tosh oh Toshi... If your curious as to who Alleia is just say so." Hikaru said to Toshi.

"Yes, please tell me why this Alleia character is so important to you." Toshi said to Hikaru.

"We met after Mizu won, a tournament, and she wanted a sword Mizu, and wanted Mizu dead, but I got her to join, the new Sleeping Knights, and fell for her. She died protecting me from Axel, who I ultimately killed for her, and because he broke my mom's rapier." Hikaru said to Toshi.

"Well then a friend, Hikaru's is a friend of mine, so let's go revive her." Toshi said

"Yeah, let's get there" Kaito said holding a rabbit.

"Alright then, lets head to your palace, we'll meet up with you guys later." Toshi said, to Hikaru and Kaito.

"Wanna shadow jump?" Hikaru asked "It's fast but he arts man's"

"Instead, how about we try my teleportation potions!" Toshi said, as he held out three flasks with a yellowish-green liqud in it.

"But warning it's really bitter." Toshi said, as he handed Hikaru and Kaito one.

"Let's go." Hikaru said, while drinking it "uhhhg!"

Kaito swallowed it with no problem. They, then appeared in Hikaru's palace.

"So this is your palace." Toshi said while holding onto the straps of his backpack and looking around.

"Yep." Hikaru said, while leading them to where Alleia died.

"OK you two get out, and let me work." Kaito said, while shooing them out.

"Meanwhile, I will test out these new potions I've been working on." Toshi said, while grabbing out his Alchemy stand. "

And I'm gonna sit down and wait" Hikaru said, while flopping down onto the floor.

"how long should he take?" Hikaru, asked Toshi.

"Normally, when he does it depends on how focused he is." Toshi said, to Hikaru

"So how often dose he revive people?" Hikaru asked.

"It's rare for him to do it, he only does it for people he cares about." Toshi said to Hikaru.

"Hikaru get in here, but be quiet she needs rest. But she's awake" Kaito said, to went in

"Alleia? How do you feel?" Hikaru, asked, while asked looking at her. Kaito had tossed his robe over her to cover her up, as she was response at base level and without any skills or armor in the least.

"So did we win?" Alleia asked, quietly.

"Yeah we kicked his butt" Hikaru said, while hugging her

"But you've been gone for four months, and I'm the Spriggin king now"

"Where are the others?" Alleia asked.

"they're at, The Cat's Cradle, getting Mizu a new familiar" Hikaru said, while letting her go.

"Thanks Kaito, looks like you do have a heart." Hikaru said, while smiling.

"Yeah your welcome, I'm going home now." Kaito said before walking out.

"See ya, and Toshi make sure Hikaru stays alive." Kaito said, as he left the room. "

"Don't worry i'll be having his back, from here on out!" Toshi said, while waving goodbye to Kaito. "

Thank you" Kaito said waving and walking away.

"HEY TOSH COME MEET ALLEIA!" Hikaru yelled. Toshi, was scared by Hikaru's yelling, he accidentally dropped several of his potions.

"Coming Hikaru!" Toshi said, while holding, a bunch of notes.

"Oh Alleia... When kaito revived you..you came back...in a naked state stat and level annnnnd...literally." Hikaru said as Toshi came in.

"You two talk I'ma go grab Alleia some armor!" Hikaru said, rushing off coming back, with Alleia's old armor and weapons.

"So, you're Hikaru's friend." Alleia said to Toshi.

"Yep his one and only." Toshi said to Alleia.

"How did you guys meet?" Alleia asked.

"Me and Hikaru, met when I was trying to defeat a boss by myself, so i could get a rare monster drop, to make the first actual working vehicle." Toshi said, to Alleia.

"So did it work?" Alleia asked.

"No, it failed horribly." Toshi said, with a lower voice.

"Alleia put this on" Hikaru said, while handing her the armor

"And yeah did he tell you that boss almost squished him?" Hikaru said, adding into, the conversation.

"I would have, liked you not to mention that." Toshi said, kind of embarassed.

"I'm pretty sure you would survive it." Alleia said, while equipping her armor.

"And the only reason I showed up was to kill the boss myself buuut...I had to save him." Hikaru said, while laughing

"and his vehicle blew up in his face" Hikaru added in.

"It would've worked if Hikaru didn't just barge into my hideout and scare me." Toshi said, while being bit pissed.

"Sorry, about that" hikaru said, while looking down.

"Well, I got a crap load of work, to do" Hikaru said, while going to a desk in the corner, and looking at some papers.

"Alright then in mean time i better get my level up." Alleia said, while equipping her katana.

"Hey Hikaru, do you mind if I borrow some books in your library about, physics?" Toshi asked.

"Down the hall to the left Toshi. Oh Alleia you can train with the knights if you want they're down the hall to the right fighting monsters just tell them, I said to set ya up with some low levels 1 to 5" Hikaru said."

"Thanks!" Toshi said while running down the hall.

"I'll be sure to return to my normal level." Alleia said, while heading down the hall with Toshi. A few hours later, Mizu and Yui came back to the castle, except what was on Mizu's shoulder, was a white humanoid cat, with white fur, and purple eyes.

"Hikaru are you here?" Mizu shouted.

"Yeah Mizu, I'm in the the throne room!" Hikaru shouted, from the throne room.

"Hey Hikaru!" Mizu said while, waving and, running into the throne room.

"So that's the walking cat?" Hikaru asked looking up.

"Yep, and when in combat, she doses, something special, but it drains all my mana." Mizu said, proudly.

"Cerberus drains mana like a thirsty misquote." Hikaru said, as he laughed at Mizus comment.

"So, did I miss anything?" Alleia said, as she walked into the throne room, stretching. "Alleia, Mizu's got a new familiar. And I got Cerberus for a familiar" Hikaru said, as he watched Alleia, walk in.

"You, guys have really improved. The last time we met, we were on a search for a girl, by the way where is she?" Alleia asked.

"To, be honest i don't know. But every night when I go to sleep, I meet her in my dreams, and she would tell me stories, of the adventure she went on with her guild." Mizu said to Alleia.

"and I became the second Zeken!

"Oh also her, and Mizu became a sword, and I became the second Zeken!" Hikaru, added.

"Wish, I was alive to see it." Alleia said.

"Well I did see a recorder thing in the room I'll check it if you want." Hikaru offered

"Sure I would, love to see the battle between you and Axel." Alleia said. Hikaru, then quickly went into his menus and finds the fight

"here it is" Hikaru says hitting the play button.

"You went all out." Alleia said, while watching the battle.

"First he killed you, then he broke, the sword my mom made. So I slaughtered him" Hikaru said

"Quite, brutally I might add." Alleia said

"Was it too much, or not enough?" Hikaru asked

"I would say in between." Alleia said.

"Alleia... You know I love ya right?" Hikaru blurts out.

"Of course I have, I known ever since I first met you" Alleia said.

"Hehe was it that obvious..." Hikaru said, while blushing

 **Hi, guys I hope you enjoyed this side story, It's a collab that I did, with one of my first readers. But, don't think this story is going anywhere, the next Ark will be out soon. The name of this Ark: The Pirates Ark!**

 **This collab, was done with, Shawn M.**


	19. Chapter 17

The wind was blowing softly, Mizu was laying down, in his normal clothes, on the porch of his house, with the new familiar that he had gotten, two weeks ago. Mizu had named his new cat-like familiar, Dawn, because every day, when it became seven o'clock, she would go inside, and never go back outside.

"I wonder how Hikaru's doing." Mizu said, as he sighed out of boredom.

"Mizu, I'm a genius!" A voice that sounded like Toshi said, while running up to Mizu's porch.

"Did you finally figure out how, to make a working vehicle?" Mizu asked, as he looked up at the Silhouette, that looked like Toshi.

"No, but this makes me, one step closer!" The boy, that sounded like Toshi said, as he finally reached Mizu's porch.

"Have you heard about, the Wright Brothers?" Toshi asked, as he sat, down, next to Mizu.

"Yeah, my mom told me about them, they were the one who made the first aircraft right?" Mizu replied.

"That is, correct! And what I have just done is, make the very first copy, of their original aircraft! But instead, I used a bit of modern science, and added propellers!" Toshi said, to Mizu.

"But, we don't really, need aircrafts, we have wings remember." Mizu said, as he flashed his wings.

"Yes, I know that, but this aircraft can fly faster than a normal fairy's wings. I was able to do that, by adding the propellers." Toshi said to Mizu.

"So, did it work?" Mizu asked, while looking at Toshi.

"Well, that is why I came here. You see, I tried to get Hikaru to try it **but** he has major motion sickness, Cho is scared of Heights, and Alleia, well she was getting ready, for a date with Hikaru." "And, that's where I come in, you wanted me to test the aircraft out." Mizu said, interrupting Toshi.

"Don't worry, you won't get hurt, it will be on short test run." Toshi said to Mizu.

"It sounds fun; **Of course** I'll do it!" Mizu said, while petting Dawn.

"Great, meet me at my Hideout, at 5:30 PM." Toshi said, as he stood up, and started to walk off.

"Okay, will do!" Mizu said, while waving goodbye, as Dawn got onto Mizu's shoulder. It was now 5:25, Mizu was running down the pathway, that lead to Toshi's hideout, with Dawn on his shoulder. When Mizu approached the hidedout, he saw a burning house and aircraft. Toshi was on his knees, his hands covering his face, his goggles were on the floor broken, and tears. Dawn then, jumped off of Mizu shoulders, and ran on fours, towards Toshi, Mizu followed her.

"What happened!?" Mizu said, as he kneeled down towards Toshi.

"They, they destroy it all, they even took my blueprints, and my notes." Toshi said, as with his hands still covering his face.

"Who?" Mizu asked.

"The Glowing Lizard Guild." Toshi said.

"Who, are they?" Mizu said, while Dawn, put her paw on Toshi's back.

"They, are a group of high level, swordsmen, and women, who only seek one thing." Toshi said.

"What is, that?" Mizu asked.

"They, only seek to serve their master, even if it means they have to sacrifice their life." Toshi said.

"But, why?" Mizu said.

"They, serve their master, because he claims he can make them become angels, in this world of fairies" Toshi said to Mizu.

"That's impossible, there is no way a man can do that." Mizu said.

"Says the boy, with blue hair, and a kitty." A man said, as he walked from behind a tree. The man was a tall Spriggan, with a black vest, jeans with holes at the knee, with half sleeve gloves, the Spriggan race symbol tattooed to his shoulder. His black hair, stood in natural spikes, he wore sunglasses with a heavy black tint. His weapon, was a large great sword, with a white line in the middle the black blade, the handguard was in a star pattern, the handle was covered in black leather, and the hilt was also in a star pattern.

"Were you the one who burned down my home!?" Toshi shouted, angrily.

"No, of course I didn't, what do I look like, a Salamander?" The man asked, sarcastically.

"We'll somebody, is going to have to pay for my house, and my goggles!" Toshi said, as he stood up.

"Well, I could call the one, who burned down your house." The man, said with a sly smile.

"Hey Kris, we have someone who wants to fight us!" The man shouted, as he laughed hardily.

"Listen, tumbleweed I have books to read, and you can't keep interrupting me with your, stupid little fights." A girl said, as he walked from behind the tree. The girl, was a Salamander, with a short red cloak on, that covered her breast. A red shirt, made with the same material as her cloak, and dark red shorts. Her red hair, was in one long thin braid. She had a pouch, on the right side of her belt, that was filled with spell cards. And on the left side of her belt, was a small wand, with a red jewel on the tip of it.

"No need, for the name callin' Kris." The man said, as he put his great sword across his shoulder.

"Let's just get this over with, Tumbleweed." Kris said, to the man.

"Prepare for a hairsplitting, good time!'' The man said, as he raised his great sword over his head, and slammed it on the ground, causing the ground to shake. Toshi then lost his footing, but quickly regained It.

"Golden Arrow shot!" Toshi said, as he pointed his arm crossbow, at Kris. He then shot a golden arrow, that was going at 77 MPH, Kris then took a card out of her pouch, and threw it at the arrow, causing it to drop to the floor, all while reading a book.

"Now, my turn! Death Slash!" The man said, as his sword started to glow, the man then ran toward Toshi, and did two arc shaped slashes, doing major damage to Toshi.

"I can't let Toshi, fight alone!" Mizu said, as he equipped his armor and sword.

"Looks like the Undine wants to join the fight." Kris said, while still reading her book.

"Well, the more the merrier!" The man said, with a hardy laugh.

"Prepare, to face my Rushing Slashes Attack!" Mizu said, as his sword started to glow, Mizu then charged towards, the Spriggan holding the great sword. Mizu then released the Rushing Slashes attack, but all the slashes, were blocked by the man's sword.

"Zan, Arkos, Nebula, Sotto!" Kris said, as she held out her wand, and pointed it towards Dawn. A large line, of continuous flames burst out of the wand. Dawn, then quickly jumped out of the way, then looked at, Kris. Dawn's claws the extended, and sharpened.

"So, the kitty wants to join the battle to! I'm having the time of my life!" The man said, as he threw his great sword across his shoulder. Dawn's claws then started to glow purple, as she ran toward Kris. Each slash Dawn did; Kris was easily able to dodge.

"Time to put, this kitty in a cage." Kris said, as she took a card out of her pouch, and threw it on the floor right where Dawn would step on it, all while reading a book. The man and Mizu were in a massive, blade struggle, while Toshi and Kris were in a ranged battle, Kris fired, flame spells, while Toshi used golden arrows, Dawn was struggling to get out of the cage. The furious battle lasted for ten minutes.

"What are you guys still doing here?" A man with a large cloak said, while standing on the top of the chard house.

"Daichi, what, are you doing here, I thought you were back at the ship!" The man said, as him and Mizu stopped the sword struggle.

"It wasn't my fault, Tumbleweed here, wanted to stay and fight, these guys." Kris said, while still reading her, book.

"Your only mission was to, get the aircraft blueprints, and eliminate any evidence of you being here. Not, destroy, the house and everything in it!" Daichi shouted, with his head down.

"Well, I planned to do it before he got here." The man said.  
"Let's not forget, he also ruined the boy's goggles." Kris said, while still reading her book.

"Are you tryin' to get me in trouble!" The man, said to Kris.

"It's your fault Tumbleweed, for tricking me to do this for you." Kris said to the man.

"Wait, why do you need my blueprints for my aircraft?" Toshi asked.

"Because, this will help us be able to make our ship fly." Daichi said.

"But, why do you need your boat to fly." Mizu asked.

"Because, it is all part of the leader's, master plan." Daichi said to Mizu.

"What master plan?" Mizu said.

"Don't tell me you don't know." Daichi said.

"Know what?" Mizu said.

"The tresure, that all guilds are after, The Master's Cepter!" Daichi said, with a deranged look on his face.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you're still enjoying it. Well ima go play Kingdom Hearts II now. BOI!**


	20. Chapter 19

"So, Toshi you still want to fight. Well then, let's see how well you can handle two rapiers!" Daichi said, as he picked up Hikaru's rapier with his free hand.

"He must be using a skill connect, I have heard about it, but I never tried it for myself." Toshi said to himself.

"I mustn't spend all day, trying to slay you, I do have a new form to earn." Daichi said, with both of his rapier's ready to strike Toshi.

"Alright, then I guess we, should get this battle started!" Toshi said, as he started grabbing parts, to one of his contraptions, out of his bag.

"I present, to you The Arrow Auto Fire V3!" Toshi said, as he finished the contraption.

"Hm, this will great workout." Daichi said, ready to block whatever came at him.

"Ready, set, fire!" Toshi said, as he pulled a lever that was connected to the contraption, causing The Arrow Auto Fire V3, to release several flaming arrow.

"Looks, like you've tried a strategy, that will be harder for me to dodge." Daichi said, while slicing the arrows, with the two rapiers. Alleia and, Kris were in the ultimate battle, of blade vs magic, neither side seemed to be winning.

"You, have a lot more fight, than I thought you would." Kris said, while reading her book.

"Well, I'm not known for being weak." Alleia said, with her katana ready to slash anything that, Kris threw at her.

"Well then, if you're so confidant, let see you try to escape my flame magic." Kris said, as she took a card out of her pouch and threw, it at the cage that Dawn was in. When the card hit the cage, the cage then started to become engulfed with flames, as the flames faded, Dawn looked different. Her eyes, were red instead of purple, her fur looked like is, she had been rolling around in ashes, the bell on her collar, looked like it had been shot with a bullet, and her forehead, had the Salamander symbol on it.

"I'd like to introduce you to my corruption magic, this magic, is able to transform, anyone's familiar, into my pawn, as long as it's in my flame cage, I can corrupt it." Kris said, while reading her book.

"I thought, no spell like that was possible." Alleia said, in shock.  
"You, could say, it's my one of a kind skill." Kris said, while reading her book.

"Sorry in advance, Dawn." Alleia said, as she tried to hit Dawn, with her sword. Dawn then dodged the attack, and hit Alleia two time, with her claws. 

"Now, use your Aqua Claw special attack." Kris said to Dawn, while reading her book. Dawn's claws then started to glow blue, she then charged towards Alleia, with her claws ready to hit Alleia. When Dawn ranged closer to Alleia, she then hit Alleia, with her Aqua Claws, six time, causing Alleia to lose half of her health.

"That move is pretty strong, I don't see why the Undine kid, doesn't use that to his advantage." Kris said, while reading her book.

"I'm getting tired of this, time to end this fight! Widow Maker's Blade Storm!" Alleia said, as her blade started to glow purple, Alleia then started to charge towards Kris with her blade ready to hit her, Dawn then blocked the way, and slash Alleia in the chest, causing Alleia to lose her balance and trip.

"This is a pretty powerful familiar, the Undine boy has, I may keep her permanently." Kris said, while reading her book.

"To bad, she doesn't belong to you!" Alleia said, as she got back up.

"She is mine now, plus I can control her way better, than the Undine boy can." Kris said, while reading her book.

"Then, looks like I will have to teach you a lesson on stealing." Alleia said, as she readied her katana.

"There's nothing more that you could teach me, Dawn take her down." Kris said, while reading her book, as Dawn, and Alleia charged toward each other.

"Kid, I never thought you would be able, to keep this up for so long!" The Spriggan said, while still in the blade struggle with Mizu.

"Well, I'm stronger than I look!" Mizu said, while struggling to win the blade struggle.

"Well kid, let's just say I'm not known for playing fair." The Spriggan said, with a sly smile. The Spriggan then, punched Mizu in the stomach, causing Mizu to lose the blade struggle, and drop to the floor.

"My, first victory, in ages!" The Spriggan said, as he raised his great sword, and then prepared to slash Mizu in half.

"You know what they say kid, only the strong survive!" The Spriggan said, as he then swung his sword down, right when it was about to hit Mizu, it was deflected by a long sword.

"And, you know what they say, only the stronger, can defeat the strong." Hikaru said, deflecting the Spriggan's attack.

"So, you think you can defeat me, don't make me laugh!" The Spriggan said, as he threw his great sword over his shoulder.

"Well, you won't be laughing after this." Hikaru said, as he swung is sword, at the Spriggan, the Spriggan then deflected the attack, and swung his sword down, right where in would hit Hikaru's head.

"Think I'm going to sit here, and take it?" Hikaru said, as he deflected the attack.

"You're stronger than I expected, I like strong men like you, especially when they are a Spriggan race!" The Spriggan said, as they clashed swords.

"Well, I'm the King of Bury's Distance." Hikaru said, as both their swords, rebounded.

"You know, if we weren't working for different sides, I say we would become great friends!" The Spriggan said, as their sword clashed again.

"I would have, to agree!" Hikaru said, as their swords rebounded again.

"What, is your name kid?" The Spriggan asked, as he used a side slash.

"Why it's Hikaru, what is yours?" Hikaru asked, as he dodged the attack.

"My name is Xion!" The Spriggan said, as he used a strong side slash.

"I've heard that name before." Hikaru said, as he dodged the attack.

"So, you seen the bounty on my head." Xion said, as he dodged Hikaru's slashes.

"Wait, you are the Black Tank, everyone has been talking about!" Hikaru said, as he used a special attack.

"So that's the nickname people, have been giving me." Xion said, as he threw his great sword over his head, to block Hikaru's attack.

"I heard you're pretty famous, when it comes to destroying other people's property." Hikaru said, as his sword rebound. The battle between the two guilds lasted for one whole hour, everyone on the battle field was tired, but they tried not to show it.

"What are you fools still doing here!?" A tall man said, while standing on the top of a large tree. The man was a Salamander, with red hair, that went to all the way to his neck, a bandana tied around his head, and brown eyes. He wore black and red ornate clothing, his attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar, white pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size.

"Captain, we didn't mean to keep you waiting." Daichi said, while kneeling.

"Tumbleweed, thought it would be a good idea, to burn down the Sylph's home." Kris said, while kneeling, Dawn copied what Kris was doing.

"It wasn't my fault, you know taking stuff, without destroying the location of the item, isn't my style." Xion said, while kneeling.

"Well, I guess all can be forgiven, as long as you have the blueprints." The Salamander said.

"Who are you!?" Mizu asked, with his hand over his stomach.

"I am Ret Kalmin, leader of, the Glowing Lizard Guild." The Salamander said, with his hand on the handle of his Katana.

"Ret Kalmin, I've heard of you and your guild, you guys have the biggest bounty on their head!" Hikaru shouted.

"So you do your research on pirate guilds, like us." Ret said, with a sly smile.

"Captain, this small guild, are smarter than they look, so it would be a good idea to destroy them here, before they do any major damage." Kris said, while still kneeling.

"I'm going to let them live, we're going to need strong people like them to serve us later." Ret said, as he looked at Kris.

"We would never serve a pirate's guild like you!" Alleia said, with her hand on her arm.

"It doesn't matter, if you don't want to serve us or not, with the Master's Scepter, I'll be able to control anything I want!" Ret said, as he, started to laugh menacingly.

"Well, I see where Daichi gets the evil laughing from." Hikaru said, to Mizu.

"Watch it Spriggan, you're walking on thin ice." Daichi said, to Hikaru.

"Well, we'd better be heading out, we have a world to rule." Ret said, while doing a gesture to command his guild members to fall back.

"I'll be back Toshi." Daichi said, as he dropped Hikaru's rapier and put his in his sheath, and followed Ret.

"This, battle isn't over Imp." Kris said, as she put her cards back and put her pouch, and followed Ret, Dawn then started to transform back to normal, accept the Salamander symbol mas on her back.

"When we fight again, I will win, and you can count on it!" Xion said, as he put his great sword in its sheath, and followed Ret.

"You can count, on it." Hikaru said, with a determined smile.

"Where, are you going?" Mizu said, as he picked up dawn.

"Mizu, I don't think you should pick her up." Alleia said, warning Mizu.

"Why not?" Mizu asked.

"Because, she is being controlled by Kris, doesn't she look different to you?' Alleia asked.

"No, she looks fine." Mizu said, while looking at Dawn.

"But, she looked different a minute ago." Alleia said.

"You could just be hungry, lets head back to my castle and have some lunch, and also come up with a plan to stop The Glowing Lizard Guild." Hikaru said to Alleia.

"Okay, I'll meet up with you guys after I repair my gear." Mizu said, while walking down the path to his home.


	21. Chapter 20

"So, am I late?" Mizu said, while running into the dining hall, with Dawn on his shoulder.

"No, you're just in time, Chozu made well." Alleia said, while waving at Mizu.

"So, exactly what are we going to do about that pirate guild." Hikaru said, as Mizu sat down in a chair by him.

"Well, here's an idea, maybe we could try and get to the scepter first." Toshi said.

"That is a good idea, but we don't even have the slightest clue to where it could be located." Alleia said.

"Um, guys if you don't mind, I have a suggestion." Chozu said, quietly.

"Yeah, what is it Cho?" Hikaru said, while looking at Chozu.

"Well, I have a sister, and she is a treasure hunter. She has found some pretty rare stuff before, I'm sure she would be happy to help." Chozu said.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Chozu." Mizu said, while eating.

"Well, she normally gone, most of the time, so we never hangout that much." Chozu said.

"Aright then, after we eat, we'll go see Chozu sister." Hikaru said. After the Sleeping Knights finished eating, they had gone to Chozu house.

"Kit, I'm home." Chozu said, as he opened the door.

"That's weird, she's normally home at-" "Hey there little brother!" A Cait Sith girl said, as she came out of nowhere, and scared Chozu. She was eighteen-years-old, with long dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes. She wore a light blue version of Alicia Rue's outfit, and an earring on her right ear.

"Why did you do that?" Chozu said, while on the floor.  
"Come on little brother, I was just having a little fun, anyways who are those people behind you?" The Cait Sith girl asked.

"These are my guild mates." Chozu said, while gesturing his hands at the Sleeping Knights.

"Hi, I'm Mizu the leader of the Sleeping Knights!" Mizu said, proudly.

"So, this half pint is your leader." The Cait Sith girl said, while looking at Mizu.

"Just, so you know I'm stronger than I look!" Mizu said, to the girl.  
"Excuse my friend, he dosen't like being called short, I'm Hikaru by the way." Hikaru said, as he put his hand on Mizu shoulder.

"Well Hikaru, my name is Kitsuen." The girl said to Hikaru.

"Anyways, how about we get to what we were going to ask her originally." Alleia said, butting into the conversation.

"Oh okay then, we wanted to see if you knew about an item called the Master's Scepter?" Hikaru said, to Kitsuen.

"The Master's Scepter, I've heard of it, but why do you want it?" Kitsuen asked.

"We are trying to get it before an evil pirate guild, gets their hands on it first, and they don't plan to do any good with it." Hikaru said, to Kitsuen.

"Many people have, been trying to get their hands on the Master's Scepter. But they all failed trying, my closest friend died trying to get it." Kitsuen said, while looking at all of her treasure she collected.

"So, do you know the location of the Scepter?" Toshi asked.

"Yes actually I do, and I also know the pirate guild you are talking about. They threatened to kill Cho, if I didn't tell them the location, and plus I have some things of mine I need to take back from them." Kitsuen said, while grabbing two different colored daggers, and putting them in their sheaths.

"So you'll help us!?" Mizu asked.

"Yep, and I even have a ship we can use, meet me back here tonight at eight' o clock sharp!" Kitsuen said. Time had passed the Sleeping Knights, had all gone home to prepare for the journey that was ahead of them, when it hit eight everyone except Mizu had made it to Kitsuen and Chozu's house.  
"So everyone, except half pint is here." Kitsuen said, while looking around.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone, it was hard to get Dawn out the door!" Mizu said, as he approached the door, with Dawn on his shoulder, and Yui behind him.

"Who, is the girl?" Kitsuen asked.

"That is Mizu's sister, she is very helpful when in battle." Hikaru said, while gesturing his hand towards Yui.  
"Nice to meet you." Yui said, while bowing.  
"Nice to meet you to, but we should get going before it gets really dark." Kitsuen said, as she headed towards the door.

"So, where is this boat located?" Mizu asked, while following Kitsuen.

"It's at the pier, at the end of the village." Kitsuen said, while walking.

"Exactly, why can't we fly there again?" Hikaru asked, while walking.

"Because our wings would give out within the first thirty minutes." Kitsuen said to Hikaru.

"Well here, we are!" Kitsuen said, while stoping at the village pier.

"So which ship is yours?" Toshi said, while looking at all the boats at the pier."

"That one over there!" Kitsuen said, while pointing at a ship, that was 104 feet long, with nine sails, and at the bow of the ship was a wolf head that was carved into the boat.  
"That looks so awesome!" Mizu said, while being amazed, and looking at the boat.

"You know; I think I'll just swim." Hikaru said, trying to get out of riding the boat.

"Alright, have fun fighting all those high level sea monsters." Kitsuen said, to Hikaru.

"Haha, that was a joke right?" Hikaru said.

"Come on, I'm a girl who has sailed these seas many times, you think I would lie to you about aquatic life?" Kitsuen said, while looking while looking at Hikaru.

"Alright then, we should probably, get on the boat." Hikaru said, as he started to board the ship, and the rest of the Sleeping Knights followed him.

"Mind helping me let down the sails!" Kitsuen said, while untying one of the sail, on the ship.

"Sure thing, let's go Dawn!" Mizu said, as he flew up to one of the sails, and started to untie it.

"I'll help to!" Toshi said, as he followed Mizu.

"Feeling... very… sick." Hikaru said, as he slumped to the floor.  
"Come one Hikaru, we haven't even started moving." Alleia said.

"It has now!" Mizu said, as all the sails uncoiled, and the ship started moving.

"Oh No." Hikaru said, as he started to look ill.

"What's wrong with him?" Kitsuen asked.  
"Oh nothing, he just gets majorly sick when it comes to moving vehicles." Toshi said, to Kitsuen.

"Well, I bet within a week he'll be fine." Kitsuen said.

"I hope so, because we'll be here for a while." Toshi said. The Glowing Lizard's Guild ship, was floating, far at sea.

"Captain, the Sleeping Knights, have found a way to catch up with us." Kris said, while reading her book.

"Hm, Hm, Hm, These Sleeping Knights are giving me a real run for my money." Ret said, while staring at the sea.

"Sir, I suggest we eliminate them, before they do any major damage to our plans." Kris said, while reading her book.

"Don't worry, they'll fail within the first two trials." Ret replied. It was nine o'clock at night, The Sleeping Knights, had departed from the village. Alleia was repairing everyone's weapons, Mizu was eating a sandwich, Toshi was working on new contraption, Hikaru was sick in one of the cabins, Yui was playing with Dawn, and Kitsuen was horse playing with Chozu.

"Kitsuen, do you hear that?" Chozu said, as his ears started to twitch.

"Yeah I hear it too, we'd better hurry and warn them." Kitsuen said, as her ears twitched as well.

"Prepare, the cannons!" Kitsuen shouted, over the banister.

"What's going on?" Toshi asked, while looking at Kitsuen.

"We're under attack!" Kitsuen replied, as she grabbed the steering wheel.

"By, what?" Yui asked.

"The Kraken!" Kitsuen said, while trying to turn around the ship. A huge squid like creature had then emerged from the water, ready to attack the boat.

"Don't worry, we've got this, Mizu said, with his hand on his sword, as Dawn got on Mizu's shoulder.

"Fifth Golden Arrow Strike!" Toshi said, as he shot five golden arrows, at the Kraken.

"Widow Makers's Blade Storm!" Alleia said, as she swung her blade, and several wind blades, hit the Kraken.  
"Toshi, give me a boost!" Mizu said, as he started to run towards the Kraken.

"Got it!" Toshi said, as he shot a boost arrow at Mizu. Mizu then sprouted his wings, and lunged towards The Kraken with his blade ready to hit it.  
"Rushing Slashes!" Mizu said, as his blade started to glow and he ranged in closer to The Kraken. When Mizu got closer, he released the attack at The Kraken's face.

"Alright, Dawn now you!" Mizu said, as Dawn jumped of Mizu shoulder, and attacked The Kraken with her claws. The Kraken then hit Dawn, and sent her crashing into the boat.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Yui said, while picking Dawn up.

"This is the Kraken in its second stage, it's going to put up more of a fight." Kitsuen said. The Kraken then hit Mizu with its tentacle, submerging Mizu into the water.

"Mizu!" Alleia shouted, trying to go after Mizu.

"Alleia don't go, remember he's an Undine they can breathe underwater." Toshi said, while grabing Alleia's arm.

"Main thing we need to focus on, is attacking The Kraken." Kitsuen said, as she grabbed out her daggers.

"Black Cat Bite!" Kitsuen said, as her blades started to glow purple, and blue. Kitsuen then ranged closer to The Kraken and hit it with her two daggers, 8 time, causing The Kraken to lose major health.

"That attack, looks different than Chozu's version." Alleia said, while watch Kitsuen attack The Kraken.

"Kit, was the one who taught me the attack." Chozu said, to Alleia, as Kitsuen landed back on the boat.

"I'm pretty sure half pint, can handle the rest." Kitsuen said, as she put her daggers back in their sheaths. The Kraken was about to hit the boat, right when it was about to Hit it all of a sudden stopped, Mizu had then came from out of the top head, with his sword pointing up and glowing, and The Kraken had then transformed into a bunch of polygons. The words, **Congratgulations!** Came up in the air.

"That was fun!" Mizu said, while on the floor smiling.

"That took it out of me." Alleia said, as she dropped to the floor.

"Well, we'll be arriving at the first island soon." Kitsuen said, while staring out at the ocean.


	22. Chapter 21

Everyone on the boat was sleeping, while Mizu was sleeping he had returned to his dream land, where he normally met up with the girl, he met in Bury's Distance.

"Mana-Mana, are you there? I want to tell you about, the monster I faced!" Mizu said, while walking towards the tree, him and the girl normally met under, but no one had answered.

"Where, is she?" Mizu said, while looking around. Mizu's dream land, then started to become distorted.

"W-what's happening?" Mizu said, while around. The dream land then started to transform into a war ground, what Mizu saw was, all of his friends on the floor dead, and Mizu was, about to kill Hikaru.

"Stop, what are you doing!?" Mizu said, as he tried to stop his dream land self, from killing Hikaru, but Mizu's hand just phased through his dreamland self. The dream land Mizu, then stabbed Hikaru in the heart, and Hikaru died.

"I know, it's sad." A voice that sounded like the girl, he normally met up with said, as a hand was put on Mizu shoulder.

"What is this!?" Mizu asked, with tears coming from his eyes.  
"This is the final fate, of the Sleeping Knights." The voice said.

"B-but how!?" Mizu said.

"Your real creator, took control of you." The voice said.

Mizu then woke up, with tears in his eyes, and shouted "I refuse to believe it!"

"Mizu are, you okay?" Yui asked, while her and Dawn where looking at Mizu.  
"You guys aren't dead!" Mizu said, while looking at everyone.

"Of course we're not, we've been here this whole time, and Hikaru is still sick." Toshi said, while looking at Mizu.

"I'm going to get so fresh air." Mizu said, as he walked out of the cabin, and on to the bow of the ship, Dawn followed him, Mizu had stayed out on the bow of the ship for ten minutes, until Alleia came out.

"Hey Mizu, are you okay." Alleia said, as she put her hand on Mizu's back. Mizu then just shook his head, and didn't look at Alleia.

"What's the matter?" Alleia asked.

"Do you think of me as an A.I.?" Mizu said, with a tear in his eye.

"No, I normally think of you as one of my closest friends." Alleia said, to Mizu.

"What if I were to tell you, I was soon going to kill you." Mizu said, to Alleia.

"Hm, well I'd refuse to believe it." Alleia said, as she smiled at Mizu, Mizu then smiled faintly back at Alleia.

"We should get back to bed; we'll be heading to the first island tomorrow." Alleia said, as she then started to walk back towards the cabin.

"I'll be there, in a few minutes." Mizu said.

"Dawn, do you think that fate is true." Mizu said, while looking at Dawn, Dawn then jumped onto Mizu's shoulder, and gave Mizu a joyful look.

"I thought not, too." Mizu said, while petting Dawn.

"Let's head back, to bed." Mizu said, as he then started to walk back to the cabin. It was the middle of the night, The Glowing Lizard guild, was get closer to the first island.

"Captain, the Undine now knows about his fate, what should we do?" Kris said, while reading her book.

"Nothing, now all we have to do is sit here and wait." Ret said, while starting at the sea, and his arm on his katana. It was the next day; The Sleeping Knights' ship was 5 miles away from the first island.  
"Kitsuen, why do we have to go through five islands?" Mizu asked, Kitsuen, while she was sharpening her blades.  
"Because, each island holds a sacred key, that opens the Gate of Trails." Kitsuen said, to Mizu.

"What's the gate of trials?" Mizu asked.

"Wow half pint, you really don't know anything about the Master's Scepter, the Gate of Trials are three trails that will put a guild, through three trails." Kitsuen said, to Mizu.

"What are the trails?" Mizu asked.

"The three trials are, Courage, Friendship, and Trust." Kitsuen said to Mizu.

"Then I bet, the Glowing Lizard guild will truly fail." Mizu said, with a small laugh.

"Hey guys, we've reached the first island!" Toshi shouted.

"About time!" Mizu said, while smiling.

"I may just stay on the boat" Chozu said, nervously.

"What's wrong little brother, scared of huge birds trying to attack you." Kitsuen said to Chozu.

"Maybe." Chozu said, quietly. The Sleeping Knights had finally reached the Island, Kitsuen rolled the sails back up, and put the anchor down.

"Finally, sweet land!" Hikaru said, as he quickly flew to the ground.

"You couldn't have been that anxious." Kitsuen said, as she flew off the boat.

"You try saying that, after being I'll on a boat, for ten hours." Hikaru said, as the rest of The Sleeping Knights got off the boat.

"We should set up camp here, we'll be here for a while." Kitsuen said, while looking around.

"Okay, you guys can setup camp I'm going to explore the island." Mizu said, as he ran into the trees, as Dawn followed him.

"Okay, be back by breakfast!" Alleia shouted.

"Okay!" Mizu shouted, while in the bushes, Mizu had gotten deeper into the jungle like area, until Dawn had jumped off Mizu shoulder, and wandered deeper into the forest.

"Dawn, where are you going?" Mizu asked while, following Dawn, deeper into forest.

"There you are!" Mizu said, as he saw Dawn playing around in a flowerbed, Mizu then picked Dawn up, and held her in his arms.

"Turn back now, or else!" an ominous voice said.

"Or else what!?" Mizu shouted, back at the voice.

"Or else, or else, I'll release my special attack!" The voice said, sound as if it were lying.  
"Fine then, use your special attack." Mizu said, while walking up to the tree the voice was coming from.

"Stay away, from that tree, or y-you'll have a curse put on you!" The voice said.

"Oh a curse, huh." Mizu said, as he put Dawn on the floor, and started to touch the tree.

"T-the curse is starting; you should stay away from that tree!" The voice said.

"Mmhm, curse is starting and all that." Mizu said, as he pulled his sword out of its sheath.

"You are now cursed; you know only have four days to live." The voice said, as if it were panicing.

"Rushing Slashes!" Mizu shouted, as his sword started to glow, Mizu then hit the tree ten times.

"Ahhh!" the voice said, as a girl fell out of the tree. The girl was a Salamander, with red hair, that covered half her back, green eyes, fair skin, short slender body, and small breast. She wore a bandana on her arm, white shirt, and a red skirt, a shoulder pad on her left arm made of silver, kneepads both made of silver, and a Mythril cutlass.

"So were you the one, trying to curse me?" Mizu said, as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"N-no, that was some other someone else!" The girl said, while waving her hands.

"Oh alright, I'll be heading back to the camp then." Mizu said, as he then turned around and started to head back to the camp.

"Do, you mind if I come with you?" The girl asked, quietly.

"What did you say?" Mizu said, as he looked back at the girl.

"Do, you mind if I come with you." The girl said, a bit louder.

"Sure, my guild would love to have you." Mizu said, as he smiled. Mizu and the girl, then started to head back to the Sleeping Knights camp sight.

"By the way, what's your name?" Mizu asked the girl, while walking.

"It's Sakura Rose, what's yours?" The girl asked.

"I'm Mizu Kirigaya, and this is my familiar Dawn." Mizu said, while gesturing his hand at dawn.

"So, why are you guys here?" Sakura asked Mizu.

"We came here to get the first key, to the Gate of Trials." Mizu said, to Sakura.

"Do you mean; you guys are trying to get the Master's Scepter?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, pretty much what I'm saying. By the way, why are you here?" Mizu said, to Sakura.

"My guild, The Fairy's Sword guild, left me here a long time ago, I used to think it was just that they forgot about me. But it turns out, they were just trying to get rid of dead weight, that's why I hate all Pirate's guild!" Sakura said to Mizu, with anger.

"Why didn't you just fly off this island, and back onto the boat?" Mizu asked.

"Because, one time in battle, my right wing got damaged." Sakura said, as she flashed her wings, her left wing, had a hole burned straight through it.

"My friend Toshi, I'm pretty sure one of his potions, can fix your wing." Mizu said to Sakura.

"Do you, think he could?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, he has found a way to make explosive potions, so potions to heal wing should be to problem." Mizu said.

"That would, be great." Sakura said to Mizu, while smiling.

"But in the meantime, how about we give you the taste, of how it is to fly again." Mizu said, as he grabbed Sakura's hand, and sprouted his wings.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked Mizu.

"I'm about to fly, you aren't scared are you." Mizu said, while smiling at Sakura, and running.

"I'm never scared!" Sakura said, to Mizu.

"Alright then, prepare for lift off then!" Mizu said, as his and Sakura's feet, started to lift up from the ground. They had then reached the height of the trees, Sakura could see whole island, and the water.

"It's been a long time, since I've flew, like this." Sakura said, while looking at the view.

"It's great, isn't it, hey those are my friends, down there!" Mizu said to Sakura.

"Hey Mizu, you're just in time!" Hikaru shouted, while waving.

"Alright, are you ready for the best part?" Mizu asked, Sakura.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Descending!" Mizu said, as he then flew towards, a deep pool of water, Mizu's wings then disappeared.

"Are you crazy!" Sakaru shouted, while they were falling.

"No, just having a bit of fun!" Mizu said, as he smiled at Sakura, as they then hit the, water causing a big splash.

"That was fun!" Mizu said, as he emerged from the water.

"What is wrong with you, are you trying to drown me!?" Sakura said, angrily at Mizu.

"No, just having a bit of fun, Mizu said, as he got out of the water.

"So, Mizu who's the girl?" Hikaru said, as he walked up to Mizu.

"This is Sakura, she came to see if she could get her wings fixed, by Toshi." Mizu said, to Hikaru.

"I'll call him over right now." Hikaru said, as he then, started to walk towards Toshi. Mizu then helped Sakura out the pool of water, and into Toshi's tent, so he could fix Sakura's wing.

"This is one damaged wing, you have." Toshi said, while looking aat Sakura's left wing.

"It's fixable right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course it's fixable, but it will take about 6 months." Toshi said, to Sakura.

"Looks, like I won't be going anywhere, for a while." Sakura said, while looking down.

"But meanwhile, how about you have breakfast with us?" Toshi said, while adjusting his goggles.

"Okay." Sakura said, as she exited Toshi's tent, Sakura then saw, all of the Sleeping Knights, at a bench laughing and eating together.

"He seems to be great friends, with all those people." Sakura said, as she watched them.

"Sakura, what are doing, waiting for an invitation!" Mizu said, to Sakura, while waving.

"Guys say, hi to Sakura!" Mizu said, while gesturing his hands, at Sakura.

"Hello Sakura, nice to meet you." Yui said to Sakura.

"N-nice, to meet you too!" Sakura said, not know what else to say.

"Hey, better drink your milk, or you'll be as short as Mizu." Hikaru said, to Sakura.

"IF SOMEONE ELSE CALSE ME SHORT, I'LL RELEASE A RUSHING SLASHES ATTACK, ON THIS TABLE!" Mizu said, as he grabbed out his sword.

"Oh yeah, you're short." Hikaru said, to Mizu.

"THAT'S IT! **RUSHING SLASHES!"** Mizu said, as he lifted his sword, while Alleia was trying to prevent him, from slashing the table.

"Sorry, but I really hate milk." Sakura said.

"Okay, it's your choice, to be as short as Mizu." Hikaru said.

"I'll choose, if I want to be short, plus I bet I could beat you in a battle, within ten minutes!" Sakura said

"Like to see you try." Hikaru said, as he laid back in his chair, and put his hands behind his head. Sakura then pounced on HIkaru, and tried to use her cutlass on him, but Toshi was preventing her.

 **That will be the end of this chapter, thanks for reading, Ima about to go play** **WAIT** **Micah, you forgot to credit someone again.**

 **I totally did, thanks for reminding me again, absolute stranger ;) Anyways back to what I was going to actually say, I would like to credit Paige Dark, you could say she is the one who makes some of my OCs, and you should check out their Fan Fiction page, the name for it is S.M. and P.D.**

 **So as I what I was going to say was, see ya, I'm about to go play so Cave Story! ~Micah Wolf**


	23. Chapter 22

It was 12:00, The Sleeping Knights were preparing, to head out into the forest, to find the first sacred key.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked Alleia, while she was forging new armor.

"We're preparing to head into the forest." Alleia said, as she wiped the sweat off of her fore head.  
"Why don't you guys just head in, nothing dangerous will happen, you can take my word for it, I've been here for a while." Sakura said.

"Well, I guess you could say, that's not how The Sleeping Knights roll." Alleia said, as she finished forging the armor, then moving on to repairing her katana.

"Guys, we have another ship coming!" Toshi shouted, with his hand on his forehead.

"Oh man, this could be bad." Hikaru said, as he sprouted his wings, and flew into the air to see who it was.  
"So Hikaru who is it!?" Mizu shouted, while looking up at Hikaru.

"Just as I thought, it's the Glowing Lizard guild!" Hikaru shouted, as he watched the guild members, exit the ship.

"We'd better hurry up and start searching for the key!" Alleia said, as she put her katana in its sheath.

"I agree." Toshi said, while loading his arm crossbow, with arrows.

"Okay then, Sleeping Knights lets head out!" Mizu said, while pointing his sword at the forest.

"Guys, I think I'll just stay here, with Kitsuen." Cho said a bit quietly.

"No way, we are going need a lot of horse power, if we want to find the key first." Hikaru said.

"If he doesn't want to come, do you mind if I go?" Sakura said, while walking up to Hikaru.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Mizu, will be fine with you coming." Hikaru said to Sakura.

"So, Mizu what do you say!?" Hikaru shouted, as he turned his head over to Mizu.

"It sounds good to me." Mizu said, with a sandwich in his mouth.

"Good news, looks like you're coming with us." Hikaru said, as he looked back a Sakura and smiled, Sakura smiled back at Hikaru. The Sleeping Knights, then headed into the forest, Mizu had then received a message, from Kitsuen.

"Guys, The Glowing Lizard guild, are in the forest!" Mizu said, while panicking.

"We'd better hurry up, and find the key!" Hikaru said.

"Yui, are there any nearby structures?" Alleia asked Yui.

"Yes there is a temple, 10 meters north from here." Yui said.

"Then, the first place we check is the temple!" Mizu said, as he then started to run deeper into the forest.

"Hey, Mizu wait up!" Hikaru said, as him and the other Sleeping Knights, followed Mizu. While the Sleeping Knights were running, they heard leaves rustling.

"So, we meet again." Daichi said, as he walked from behind the tree.

"Daichi." Toshi said, with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Don't worry, it's just me, everyone else is at the temple already." Daichi said, as he pulled his rapier, out of his cloak.

"Prepare to die, pirate!" Sakura said, as she pulled out her sword, and tried to hit Daichi.

"Foolish brat." Daichi said, as he blocked her attack, causing her sword to rebound, and as it did Daichi slashed Sakura in the stomach, causing Sakura in hit the floor.

"Guys, surround Daichi!" Mizu said, as she pulled out his sword, and pointed it at Daichi. The other Sleeping Knights, then surrounded Daichi, while pointing their weapons, at him.

"You, guys have made a foolish mistake, trying to fight one of Alfheim's soon to be angels.'' Daichi said, as he readied his rapier.

"I doubt it!" Mizu said, as he thrusted his sword at Daichi, Daichi then dodged the attack, and Thrusted his sword at Mizu, causing Mizu to lose half his health.

"I'm going to need, more of a challenge." Daichi said, while letting out a fake yawn.

"Let's go in for a team attack." Hikaru said, as his rapier started to glow.

"Sounds, great to me." Toshi said, as the arrow, that was in his crossbow, started to glow.

"I can't wait, to take this cocky jerk, out." Alleia said, as her katana started to glow.

"Sakura, we aren't going to want, to miss out on this." Mizu said, while holding his hand out to Sakura.

"Right!" Sakura said, as she grabbed, Mizu hand and got up. After Mizu helped Sakura, he then pointed his sword at Daichi, as it started to glow, Sakura did the same. Dawn then got off of Mizu's shoulder, and then extended her claws, as they then started to glow blue.

"Rushing Slashes!" Mizu said, as he charged towards Daichi, Dawn did as well.

"Star Split!" Hikaru said, as he started to charge towards Daichi as well.

"Widow Maker's Blade Storm!" Alleia said, as she charged towards Daichi.

"Fifth Golden Arrow Strike!" Toshi said, as he pointed his arm crossbow at Daichi.

"Blessing Cut!" Sakura said, as she charged towards Daichi.

"This should be hard to dodge…. not!" Daichi said, as he dodged all of the Sleeping Knights' attacks.

"Don't worry, your death will be quick and painless." Daichi said, as his sword started to glow.

"Heartbreak attack!" Daichi said, as he slashed the air.

"What was that supposed to do?" Mizu said, while being a bit confused.

"Ahhhh!" All of the Sleeping Knights screamed, while being in pain.

"My attack pretty devastating, isn't it." Daichi said, with a sly smile.

"What's going on, my body is in so much pain." Mizu said, while struggling to stand up.

"It's his attack that's doing this to us, but how." Hikaru said, while struggling to stand up as well.

"Now time for me to finish you off, right here, right now." Daichi said, as his rapier started to glow.

"Heartbreak-" Dawn then slashed Daichi in the face, before he could even finish, his attack.

"Nya!" Dawn said, while pumping her fist like paw, into the air.

"Hm, hm, hm, you must be pretty happy cat, too bad, it's the only hit you'll ever get on me." Daichi said, as he slashed Dawn.

"Þeír fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani." Mizu whispered under his breath, as words from another language, started to surround him, and the Sleeping Knights.

"I feel all better now." Hikaru said, he got up, and started to stretch his muscles.

"But how, you should be riving in pain?!" Daichi said.

"It's good to know, debuff spells, other than just sword skills." Mizu said, as he got up.

"Looks like they are more resourceful than I thought." Daichi thought.

"Prepare, to have your butt kicked!" Sakura said, as she stood back up.

"Ars nev brott son, ary, yen!" Mizu shouted, as words then started to surround him, and Daichi.

"Looks like your spell's defective." Daichi said, with a sly smile on his face.

"Now let's take him down!" Toshi said, as he she shot a slowness arrow, at Daichi.

"You think a small arrow, is going to stop me, think again!" Daichi said, as his sword sword started to glow.

"Well think again, Heartbreak attack!" Daichi shouted, as nothing happened, The Sleeping Knights were still standing.

"You know that spell I cast on you, it wasn't defective." Mizu said, with a determined smile.

"Everyone attack him, now!" Mizu shouted.  
"Star Split!" Hikaru said, as his rapier started to glow, Hikaru then charged towards Daichi, and hit him with the star shapped attack.

"Why am I going so slow!?' Daichi, thought to himself.

"Blessing Cut!" Sakura said, as she slashed Daichi in the stomach.

"Widow Maker's Blade Storm!" Alleia said, as she did multiple slashes, with wind like blades.

"Dual Rushing Slashes!" Mizu shouted, as him and Dawn then attacked in sync, causing Daichi to lose a lot of health.

"Now, time for the cleanup!" Toshi said, as he threw a sleep potion, at Daichi.

"No… I... can't…. lose…. to…. weakling… like… you." Daichi said, as he then fell asleep. When he woke up he was tied to a tree, by a special type of arrow.

"Looks like I have fallen, by the hands of the Sleeping Knight, but I will not lose to them again!" Daichi said, as he got out of the rope. The Sleeping Knights, were now heading towards the Temple, again.

"Yui, how close are we, to the temple?" Mizu asked.

"keep going, 4 meter, north, and we will reach the temple." Yui replied. Sakura had then walked towards Mizu, with her hands behind her back.

"By the way Mizu, how were you able to free us from that weird sword skill?" Sakura asked, while walking by Mizu.

"I learned the spell, from my mom, it was one of the basic spells. But it was a heck of a lot, for me to learn." Mizu said, with his hand behind his head, while walking. The Sleeping Knights, had then reached the temple.

"We're here!" Mizu shouted, with a big smile.

"Now, it's time to search for that key!" Hikaru said.

"Me, and Dawn, are already on it!" Mizu shouted as he ran into the temple.

"Mizu, wait up!" Hikaru shouted, while following Mizu, into the temple.

"Sorry can't, the world is at stake!" Mizu said, while he was inside the temple.

"So this is what the inside, of a temple, looks like." Alleia said, while looking around.

"It's darker than I thought it would be." Hikaru said.

"Looks like this is a job for Toshi Elven!" Toshi said, as he pulled out five glowing potions.

"Here everyone, drink one of these." Toshi said, while handing the potions to everyone, The Sleeping Knights then drunk the very sour potions.

"Could you start making potions that taste good?" Hikaru asked while coughing.

"Sorry, but potions don't work like that." Toshi said.

"Let's start searching, before the potions wear off." Mizu said, as he walked deeper into the temple. The Sleeping Knights had then reached the shrine of the key.

"The key is gone!" Mizu shouted, while looking around the shrine of the key.


	24. Chapter 23

"We have to go after them!" Mizu said, as he started to run towards the exit.

"Mizu, wait we have no idea, where they are though!" Hikaru said, as him and the rest of The Sleeping Knights, were running behind Mizu.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is make it to their ship before them!" Mizu said, as he reached the exit of the temple. Mizu then sprouted his wings, and flew into the air, as the rest of, Sleeping Knights did the same, S.

"Yui, is there anyone else around?" Mizu said, while flying.

"Yes, there is a Spriggan, and a Salamander below us." Yui said, to Mizu.

"Great, then there is still a chance!" Mizu said, as he flew faster.

"Mizu here, you should drink this!" Toshi said, as he flew up Mizu, and handed him a potion.

"What is this?" Mizu said, while holding the potion.

"It's a flight speed potion, I've been working on it, ever since I lost the blueprints for my aircraft." Toshi said, to Mizu.

"Thanks, this will be helpful!" Mizu said, as he drunk the potion. Mizu wings, then started to go so fast, they were no longer visible.

"I'll meet you guys back at the ship!" Mizu said, while looking back, at the other Sleeping Knights.

"I'm coming with you." Sakura said, while on Hikaru's back.

"Great, I'm going to need someone to have my back, Hikaru take care of Dawn." Mizu said, as he flew over to Hikaru, grabbed Sakura hand, and gave Hikaru Dawn.

"Now, we have pirates to catch up with!" Mizu said, as he then started to fly really fast, with Sakura on his back.  
"Yui, how close are we to pirates!?" Mizu asked, while flying extremely fast.

"If you drop right here, we should land right in front of him." Yui said.

"Sound like a good plan to me!" Mizu said, as his wing then started to disappear, and Mizu started falling.  
"Not this again!" Sakura said, while her and Mizu were falling. Mizu and Sakura, had then crashed into the ground, right in front of Xion and Kris, causing dust fly in the air.

"Where do you guys think you're going, with that key?" Mizu said, as the dust started clear.

"So, Undine you managed to the first island, I surely thought you would, fall to the Kraken." Kris said, while reading her book.

"How do you know about that!?" Mizu said, as him and Sakura, pulled out their swords.

"Some secret, should be kept a secret." Kris said, while reading her book.

"I'm getting tired of all this talkin', lets crush them!" Xion said, as he threw his sword across his shoulder.

"Sakura, remember this guy is a high level sword user, so attack on my-" "Blessing Cut!" Sakura said, interrupting Mizu, trying to attack Xion.

"So, this runt is trying to take me down." Xion said, with a smirk, as he then swung his great sword at Sakura, causing her to fly into a tree.

"Sakura, are you okay!?" Mizu said, while looking at Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm I fine." Sakura said, while trying to stand up.

"Great, because I'm going to need you to be awake, if this strategy will work." Mizu said to Sakura.

"Hey Kris, throw down the card already!" Xion said, with his sword ready.

"You know, Tumbleweed you shouldn't interrupt me while I'm reading." Kris said, as she glared at Xion.

"Well you shouldn't be reading while, we're battlin'!" Xion said. Kris and Xion then started to argue about, battle strategies.

"Sakura attack Kris, while their still arguing." Mizu quietly said, to Sakura.

"Got it." Sakru said, as then started to charge towards Kris, with her sword glowing.  
"Blessing Cut!" Sakura said, as she then got close to Kris, and hit her with the attack, Kris then exploded.

"How did she explode!?" Sakura said, as her eyes widened.

"It was simply a distraction." A voice that sounded like Kris said, as a burst of flames then hit Sakura in the back, as Sakura fell, she was then tied down with flaming chains. The one wielding the voice, was Kris herself.

"You really think I'd waste my time, arguing with that simpleton." Kris said, as she was holding a flaming card, up to Sakura's neck, while reading book.

"Sakura!" Mizu said, as he charged towards Kris, with his sword behind him.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Xion said, as he swung his great sword, at Mizu. Mizu then quickly blocked the attack with his sword. Xion then swung his sword over his head, and onto Mizu. Mizu then quickly blocked the attack with his sword. As Xion's sword rebounded, Mizu then slashed Xion in the chest with his sword. Xion then tried to do a side sweep with his sword, Mizu then ducked, and slashed Xion's legs.

"Now, how will I finish you." Kris said, as the flaming card got closer to Sakura's neck, while reading her book.

"Mizu, I could use your help about now!" Sakura said, while trying to get out of the chains.

"I'm, kinda' in a jam right now!" Mizu said, while dodging Xion's attacks.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Mizu said, while still dodging the attack.

"Yes what is it!?" Sakura asked, while in still in the chains.

"It's this!" Mizu said, as he started to run towards Sakura, Xion was chasing Mizu, with his sword ready to slash him.

"W-what are you doing Mizu!?" Sakura said, as Mizu got closer.

"Hey Xion, bet you can't hit me!" Mizu said, taunting Xion.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure I can!" Xion said, as he then swung his sword down, as Mizu then quickly dodged it, causing Xion's great sword to hit Kris. Kris then turned around, and looked at Xion with a pissed look on her face.

"What was that for, moron!?" Kris shouted at Xion.

"What do you mean, what was that for, you were in the way of my attack!" Xion said, with an angered look on his face. Mizu then quietly walked up to Sakura, and cut her out of the flaming chain.

"Thanks." Sakura said, as Mizu helped her up.

"No problem, I bet you'd do the same for me." Mizu said back to Sakura. Sakura then smiled at Mizu, and then got into a fighting position.

"So, did you see the key anywhere on Xion?" Sakura asked.

"No I didn't, so it has to be on Kris." Mizu said, while in a fighting postion.

"I attack Xion, while you search for the key on Kris!" Sakura said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Mizu said, as he then started to charge towards Kris, and Sakura started to charge toward Xion. Mizu then swung his sword at Kris. Kris then dodged it, and threw a card at Mizu. The card then released, a flaming bird, then came out of the card, and tried to attack Mizu. Mizu then dodged the flaming bird's attacks, and tried to slice it with his sword.

"I can tell; she's not going to go easy on me." Mizu said, while trying to hit the bird.

"Sakura, how are you holding up back there!?" Mizu said, while dodging the bird, and trying to hit it.

"I'm fine, how about you!?" Sakura said, while in a blade struggle with Xion.

"I'm doing, okay!" Mizu said, while blocking the bird's attacks, with his sword.

"She's not letting get anywhere close to her belt, so it has to be there!" Mizu thought to himself, as he then slashed the bird in half.

"Rushing Slashes!" Mizu said, as he charged towards Kris, with his glowing sword. When Mizu ranged in close, he then hit Kris's belt buckle, causing multiple cards to fall out of her pouch, including the key.

"The key!" Mizu said, as he then tried to grab the key, Kris then quickly threw a card at the key, encasing it in a flaming cage. When Mizu tried to grab the cage it burned his hand, but when Kris touched the cage did nothing to her.

"Why isn't it burning her?" Mizu said to himself.

"It's because she's a Salamander, they can't get hurt by fire." Yui said to Mizu.

"If that's the case, then Sakura, switch with me!" Mizu shouted, to Sakura.

"What for!?" Sakura said, while in a blade struggle with Xion.

"So you can get the cage!" Mizu said, as he ran over to Xion, and traded the blade struggle with Sakura.

"Hurry, and get the cage from Kris!" Mizu said, while in the blade struggle Xion.

"Got it!" Sakura said to Mizu, as she then ran towards Kris, and swung her sword, while trying to grab the cage. Kris then moved the cage out of her reach, and threw a flaming card at Sakura. The card then exploded and sent her flying into a tree.

"Hm, you think you can defeat me with your simple attacks." Kris said while holding the cage, and reading a book.

"I need to think quickly." Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey look over there!" Sakaru said, to Kris.

"Do you really, think I'll fall for that." Kris said, while holding the cage, and reading her book. Sakura the quickly tried to punch Kris in the face, but Kris grabbed out a flaming card and threw it at Sakura, causing her to drop the cage. Sakura then quickly slashed the flaming card, and ran towards the cage.

"I've got it!" Sakura said, as she grabbed the cage and held it over her head.

"Not for long." Kris said, as she then threw a card at Sakura. Sakura then saw the flaming card hurling towards, she then put the cage in front of her, causing the card to hit the cage, and bust the cage open.

"I've got it!" Yui said, as she then flew towards the key, and grabbed it.

"Great!" Mizu said, as he got out of the blade struggle, sprouted his wings, and flew into the air. Mizu then flew over to Yui, took the key from, her and put it on the string of his pendant.

"Sorry, but I'd better get going now." Sakura said, as Mizu grabbed her hand, and she started to lift up off the ground.


	25. Chapter 24

Mizu was quickly flying back to camp, with Sakura, on his back.

"So, did you get the key!?" Hikaru shouted to Mizu, while Mizu was still airborne.

"Yeah, but we'd better start leaving, because they're on my tail!" Mizu said, as he got closer to the camp.

"Everyone, start loading the ship, the Glowing Lizard guild, is on our tail." Hikaru commanded, as Mizu and Sakura landed. The Sleeping Knights had then loaded the ship, and then started to board the ship, all except Sakura.

"Hurry, untie the sails!" Kitsuen commanded, as Hikaru, and Toshi uncoiled the sails.

"I'll lift the anchor!" Chozu said, while struggling to move the lever, that lifted the anchor.

"How about I help." Alleia said, as she helped Chozu move the lever.

"Thanks." Chozu said, while moving the lever with Alleia.

"Sakura, aren't you coming?" Mizu said, with Dawn on his shoulder.

"Really, you want me to come?" Sakura said, to Mizu.

"Of course, you're now a member of The Sleeping Knights, aren't you?" Mizu said, as a guild invite came up in front of, Sakura's face. Sakura then smiled faintly, and then pressed the accept button.

"Congratulations, you are now part of The Sleeping Knights!" Mizu said, while smiling. Sakura then ran onto, the ship, and hugged Mizu.

"What's this for?" Mizu said, with a bit of shock.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Sakura said, while smiling and still hugging Mizu.

"Oh, okay then." Mizu said, as he slowly lowered his arms. The ship then started to slowly, drift away from the shore.

"So where are we heading next?" Sakura said, as she stopped hugging Mizu.

"We are heading the next island, with a key on it." Mizu said, with his hands behind his head.

"You know, my old guild, they wanted the same thing." Sakura said, while leaning on the bow of the ship.

"They said, they wanted to change this world with that scepter. They claimed, all the people they killed would come back after they got the scepter. All I wanted was to have my sister back, so I followed them blindly, doing whatever they told me to. Heck, even I'm responsible for bloodshed, and all the guild leader had to say was 'Remember, this is for your sister.' I remember, I would be alone crying in my cabin, thinking about just remembering all of my sins. But I kept repeating that one phrase to myself, until we made it to this island, they left there, they told me to find the key, and they would return. I found the key, and nothing happened, I sat there on the island, waiting for their return, but they never came back. I swore to myself, as soon as my wings healed I would hunt that guild down, and kill them all. And that's when you guys came, I didn't know what to do when I saw you guys, so I just hid. But when I was able to join The Sleeping Knights, all my sorrow, regret, and anger, had left me, I was actually happy for once." Sakura said, while looking at sea.

"That's all another reason, why we need to get a hold of the scepter, before they do. We can't let anything bad happen to Alfheim, I mean it's the only home we have left. Right?" Mizu said, to Sakura.

"Right!" Sakura said back to Mizu, while smiling.

"Body… feeling…weak." Hikaru said, he dropped to the floor, right in between Mizu, and Sakura.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah, he just has major motion sickness." Mizu said to Sakura.

"Does this, happen a lot?" Sakura asked.

"He only gets majorly sick in boats." Yui said.

"How, about we get you to the cabin." Alleia said, as she helped Hikaru, to the cabin.

"Want some?" Mizu said, while holding out half of his sandwich, out to Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura said, as she took the sandwich, and started to eat it. Mizu then gave half of his sandwich to Dawn, and then started to walk onto the wolf head shaped, focsule.

"Mizu, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Nowhere, I'm just going where I normally go at this time." Mizu said, as he sat down on the focsule.

"Aren't you scared of falling off?" Sakura asked Mizu.

"Of course not, why would an Undine, be scared to fall into water." Mizu said, while smiling at Sakura, as Dawn then got off Mizu's shoulder, and onto his lap.

"Hey Sakura, there's still room up her, if you want to come." Mizu said to Sakura.

"O-okay." Sakura said, as she then started to walk on to the focsule, trying to not fall into the water.

"The view is great up here." Sakura said, as she sat down on the focsule, right by Mizu.

"Of course it is why else would I sit up here." Mizu said, while petting Dawn. It had then become late at night; everyone was in the cabin sleeping. When Mizu fell asleep, he had returned to his dream world. His dream land was completely different, then it was before. Instead of there being a huge tree, in the middle of the world, there were clocks floating everywhere, each clock had the same digits on them '72:06'

"What is this place?" Mizu said, while looking around, at all the clocks.

"This is how much time of freedom, you have left.' A voice said.

"What do you mean?" Mizu asked.

"Do you remember the last time we met, here." The voice said.

"Yes I do, you showed me what would happen in the future." Mizu said to the voice.

"I summoned you here, so I could tell you another thing. How you could prevent this from happening." The voice said.

"Really how!?" Mizu asked the voice.

"Stop going after the scepter." The voice said.

"S-stop going after the scepter, but why!?" Mizu asked the voice.

"Just stop going after the scepter! If you do, you will ultimately fail!" The voice said to Mizu, as her voice got louder.

"No, I refuse to stop here, not after we've come so far!" Mizu shouted.

"If you want it to be that way, then you'll have to learn the hard way, I did." The voice said, as Mizu then woke up. Mizu then looked, and he saw everyone was in their beds sleeping, but when when Sakura's bed, he saw that she was gone. Mizu then got out of his bed, and started to walk on to the ship's bow, as Dawn watched Mizu exit the room, from his bed, with one eye open and the other closed. What Mizu saw, when he entered the bow, was Sakura sitting on the wolf head shaped focsule, of the ship.

"What, are you doing out here?" Mizu said, as he flew over to focsule, and sat by Sakura.

"Just star gazing, something I used to do with my little sister." Sakura said, while looking up at the stars.  
"They're really pretty, aren't they?" Mizu said, while looking up at the stars as well, as Sakura then nodded his head.

"Mizu, what was your life like, before The Sleeping Knights?" Sakura asked Mizu.

"My life was pretty normal, except the vigorous training I went through, with my dad." Mizu said, as he smiled and, put his hand behind his head. Sakura then slightly smiled, and watch the sea. It had then become morning, Mizu and Sakura, had fallen asleep on the focsule, of the ship. As Mizu woke up, he saw Sakura training, with her cutlass. Mizu didn't say anything, as he watched her train.

"I didn't know you were good at using cutlasses." Mizu said, while watching Sakura.

"O-oh you saw that!" Sakura said, shocked Mizu was watching.

"Well, I saw most of it." Mizu said to Sakura, as he smiled at her.


	26. Chapter 25

"Hey Sakura." Mizu said, while looking at Sakura, with her sword in her hand.

"Yes, Mizu?" Said while looking back at Mizu.

"Let's have a five-minute duel." Mizu said, as he stood up on the focsule.

"A duel, but why!?" Sakura said to Mizu.

"I want to see how strong you really are. Unless you're scared to lose" Mizu said, as he equipped his armor and sword, and looked at Sakura.

"What do you mean scared!?" Sakura said, as she got out of her shocked state, and into a more determined state.  
"Oh I didn't mean anything by it." Mizu said, with a small grin.

"I'll show you scared!" Sakura said, as she charged towards Mizu, and thrusted her sword at Mizu.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Mizu said, as he blocked the attack with his sword. The words **BATTLE BEGIN** , then appeared in the air. Mizu then swung his sword to the left, towards Sakurastomach. Sakura then blocked the attack with her cutlass, and then did an upwards slash. Mizu then blocked the attack, and swung his sword, and swung to the left again, this time hitting Sakura chest, and causing her to lose a small percentage of her health. While Mizu was slashing Sakura, Sakura had seen Mizu's stomach which was wide open, for an attack.

"Blessing Cut!" Sakura said, as her cutlass then started to glow, Sakura then thrusted her glowing sword, towards Mizu's stomach. Sakura's glowing cutlass, had then cleanly pierced through Mizu stomach, causing Mizu to lose a fraction of his health.

"You'll have to do better than that, to defeat me!" Mizu said, as his sword then started to glow.

"Rushing Slashes!" Mizu said, as he then thrusted his glowing sword several times, into Sakura's stomach, causing her to lose a fraction of her health as well. The words **THE WINNER IS: TIE** then appeared in the air, as Sakura then slumped down, to the floor.

"You did a great job!" Mizu said, while smiling, and holding his hand out, offering to help Sakura, of the floor.

"You too." Sakura said, as she took Mizu's hand, and stood up.

"I see you two are already up." Alleia said, while leaning on the wall, by the door of the cabin.

"How's Hikaru doing?" Sakura asked Alleia.

"Oh, he's still sick, just like last night." Alleia said, to Sakura.

"Can't Toshi, make a potion to get rid of Hikaru's sickness?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you think we've tried that approach already." Alleia said, to Sakura.  
"Yeah, when Hikaru drunk it, he felt even sicker than before." Mizu said, with a small laugh, and his left hand behind his head.

"G-guys, what do you do, when a young girl is breathing heavily!?" Toshi said, with a worried look on his face, as he quickly opened the door.

"what do you mean, Toshi?" Mizu asked, while looking at Toshi.

"What I mean, is Yui isn't looking well!" Toshi said, while still having a worried look.

"What's wrong with her?" Alleia asked, while looking at Toshi.

"Last time I checked in on her, she was sweating, and breathing heavily, and her temperature was deathly high." Toshi said.

"That kind of sounds like a sickness, my sister once had." Sakura said.

"Really how were you able to cure it?" Mizu asked.

"I was able to cure her sickness, with a special nectar called, Amethyst Nectar." Sakura said.  
"Amethyst Nectar, I've herd of that before, isn't that a special type of nectar, that only grows on a certain, island village." Toshi said.

"Yes, that village was my old hometown, before I joined the Fairy's Sword guild." Sakura said.

"Do you still, remember to get to your village?" Mizu asked Sakura.

"I-I think I do, but I'm not an e-" "Then it's settled, you can take us back to your village." Mizu said, interrupting Sakura's sentence, as he took her hand, and led her to the steering wheel of the ship.  
"But I don't know how to control a boat!" Sakura said, while being pulled by Mizu's hand.

"Who ever said, you had to control the boat!" Mizu said, while smiling, as then made it to the steering wheel.

"You mean; you're going to control it!?" Sakura said, in shock.

"Of course, why not?" Mizu said, as he then put both his hands on the steering wheel.

"There's no getting out of this is there." Sakura said, as she then let out a sigh.

"Nope. Now lead on!" Mizu said, while looking at the sea.

"Alright then." Sakura said. Mizu had then steered the boat, all the way to a small village on an island.

"Here we are, my old village, Troutbeck Village." Sakura said, while looking at the small village, as they then reached the shore.

"Moring everybod… how did we get here?" Kitsuen said, as opening the cabin door, and looked around, with Chozu right beside her yawning.

"We needed to make a small detour." Mizu said, while standing by the steering wheel.

"I'm okay with it, we needed to restock on supplies any ways." Kitsuen said, while walking to ship's bridge, that led to land, with Chozu walking tiredly, beside her.

"Finally, we've reached land!" Hikaru shouted as burst out of the cabin door, and flew to the solid ground.

"So, where can we find this nectar?" Mizu asked, while watching Hikaru being happy that he was off the ship.

"The Nectar can only be found in a dungeon, below the village. But the village leader, doesn't like anyone like anyone stepping a single foot, into the dungeon." Sakura said to Mizu.

"Hey, Alleia, Hikaru, do you want to come!?" Mizu asked, Alleia and Hikaru. '

"Of course, I'm always ready for an adventure." Hikaru said, with a determined smile.

"Sure nothing else to on this ship." Alleia said, while walking down the ship's bridge, that lead to the island.

"I'll stay here, and watch Yui." Toshi said, while adjusting his goggles.

"Then its settled, lets head to that dungeon!" Mizu said, as Dawn got onto his shoulder.


	27. Chapter 26

"So Sakura, this dungeon, how hard is it?" Mizu asked, with his hands behind his head, and walking beside Sakura.

"The last time I went, I was with a party, and we barely made it out of there with our lives." Sakura said, to Mizu.

"So, you're saying this should be a challenge." Mizu said, with a determined smile on his face.

"Of course I am, but nothing we-" Sakura had then bumped into a boy. The boy was a 16-year-old Undine, with long blue hair, that reached the back of his legs, shining blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white jacket, with fur surrounding the collar, with the Undine symbol on the left chest part, of his jacket, white gloves half gloves, with a blue stripe running down the middle, white pants with a blue stripe running down the sides of his pants, blue boots, with a white stripe running down the middle, and a silver star pendant.

"Sorry, ma'am." Sakura said, as took one step back.

"Looks like, someone one mistook me, for a girl again." The boy said, with an annoyed look one his face.

"You really, should consider cutting your hair." A soft voice said.

"I told you, if I do that, I won't be able to hide my weapons." The boy said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who are you talking to?" Hikaru asked the boy.

"My navigation pixie, she enjoys teasing me, about my long hair." The boy said, as he put his hand on his head.

"I'm just saying, if you want people to stop mistaking you for a girl, you should cut your hair." The soft voice said, as an Undine navigation pixie, pushed the hair that was on his shoulder out of the way. The navigation pixie had, long blue hair, and blue eyes. She had on a light-blue tube top dress, with the same pendant as the boy.

"Let's start over. Hi I'm Hiro Nexus, the #1 Assassin, and this is my Navigation Pixie Lily." The boy said, gesturing his hand, over to his Navigation Pixie.

"Hi I'm Mizu, Leader of The Sleeping Knights, and this is my familiar Dawn." Mizu said, proudly.

"I'm Hikaru, Mizu's best friend." Hikaru said, as he put his hand, on Mizu's free shoulder.

"I'm Alleia, the blacksmith of the guild." Alleia said, as she laid her arm on her katana.

"And I'm Sakura, I really don't have a position yet." Sakura said.

"Well Sleeping Knights, nice to meet you, what brings you to this village anyways?" Hiro asked.

"We've come because my sister has a major illness." Mizu said, to Hiro.

"You must be after the Amethyst Nectar then." Hiro said.

"Yeah how di-" "I suggest you turn back." Hiro said, interrupting Mizu.

"But why?" Mizu asked.

"For some reason the village leader, doesn't allow any one down there anymore." Lily said, while trying to move Hiro's hair out of the way.

"Well to bad, he's going to have to let us go no matter what!" Mizu said, as he then started to march towards the dungeon.

"Sorry for my friend, he can be a bit hot headed at times." Hikaru said, while looking at Mizu march farther into the village.

"It's okay, the village leader won't let him in anyways." Hiro said, to Hikaru.

"I guess I should go stop him, before he wastes his time." Alleia said as she sprouted her wings, and flew over to Mizu. Alleia then grabbed Mizu's hood, and pulled him over, to where Hiro and the other where.

"What did you do that for!?" Mizu said, to Alleia with an angered look of his face.

"Didn't you hear Hiro, he said, that the village leader isn't in the dungeon." Alleia said, as she let go of Mizu's hood.

"And didn't you hear me, I'm going no matter what!" Mizu said, as he then continued marching.

"Listen kid, it's a lost cause trying to go there." Hiro said, as he grabbed Mizu's hood, causing Mizu to stop.

"I should get this hood part, of my armor removed." Mizu thought to himself.

"How about, you guys take me to where she is and maybe I can help. One of my skills, are medic." Hiro said, as he let go of Mizu's hood.

"Okay, It's worth a shot." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, we really have no other choice." Alleia said. The Sleeping Knights then lead Hiro and Lily, to their ship, where they saw Toshi making potions, on the bow, with his goggles on his eyes.

"Oh, hey guys you're back do you have the Amethyst Nectar?" Toshi asked, as he looked at Mizu and the others.

"No, but we did bring a medic." Hikaru said to Toshi, as they boarded the ship.

"So where is this girl?" Hiro said, while looking at the ship.

"She's in the cabin." Toshi said, to Hiro.

"I'll make it quick, Lily stay out here." Hiro said, as he took Lily of his shoulder, gave her to Hikaru, and followed Toshi into the cabin. One hour had past, Alleia was reforging her katana, Mizu was on the focsule eating a sandwich, Sakura was training with her Cutlass, and Hikaru was stuck with Lily, who loved to ask question.

"What's it like having motion sickness?" Lily asked Hikaru, while Hikaru was sitting down on the boat.

"It feel awful." Hikaru said, in an annoyed tone.

"Is your rapier heavy?" Lily asked.

"No it's pretty light." Hikaru said, an annoyed tone.

"What type of magic do Spri-" "Could you stop asking questions for ten minutes!?" Hikaru shouted. Tears then started to come from Lily's eyes.

"Now, you've done it Hikaru. Toshi said, with a small laugh, while he was making potions.

"Not like it's my fault, she shouldn't have been asking so many questions." Hikaru said. Hiro had then walked out of the cabin, while stretching.

"So, Hiro how is she?" Alleia asked, as she stopped reforging her katana, and looked at Hiro

"She'll be fine, but I was only able to nullify it. We only have two days to get Amethyst Nectar, before it's too late." Hiro said.

"But how will be do that, the village leader won't even let near the dungeon." Hikaru asked, while trying to get Lilly to stop crying.

"We, still have one option, but it's very risky." Hiro said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"you're going to have to travel, to an island close to this one, and fight the goddess of fortune." Hiro said, as he got Lily off of Hikaru's head, and put her on his shoulder.

"That dosen't sound too hard." Mizu said, with a small smile.

"Quite the opposite my friend, me and old guild travelled there and tried to fight the goddess of fortune. My guild no longer exists." Hiro said, while looking down.

"Y-you mean they're dead!" Sakura said, in shock.

"Yes, me and Lily barley made out alive." Hiro said, as he got Lily to stop crying.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why do you want to help us, some strangers you just met?" Mizu asked.

"I guess because, you guys remind me of my old guild." Hiro said, with a faint smile.


	28. Chapter 27

It was the end of the day, The Sleeping Knights had departed, for the next island, and Hiro then started to head home. As Hiro was walking home, a Private Message had come up.

"Do I really have to read this." Hiro thought to himself, as he then opened the message. The Message read: So is it done? ~Ret Kalmin. Hiro then let out a sigh and wrote back: Yes, they are heading for the island right now ~Hiro Nexus. Hiro then closed the private message, and continued to walk.

"Don't worry Hiro, I'm sure they're strong enough, to defeat Fortuna." Lily said, while on Hiro's shoulder, as she was trying to push Hiro's hair out of the way.

"No they're not, judging on all of their levels, they'll all be takin out within six minutes." Hiro said, while walking, and with his eyes closed.

"Hiro, why do you dislike that guild." Lily asked.

"I never said, I disliked them, they're just inexperienced, they think they can win every battle, just by swinging their swords." Hiro said, while walking.

"Isn't that what you thought at first Hiro?" Lily asked, as Hiro didn't reply.

"What, did I say something wrong?" Lily asked.

"No, I just don't feel like answering your questions." Hiro said, as he got to the door of his home, and opened it. The Sleeping Knights were getting closer to the island, Mizu was sitting of the focsle, of the ship, with Dawn right beside him, as the wind was blowing heavily.

"Mizu, you should get inside, before it starts raining." Sakura said, while standing beside the focsle.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Mizu said, as the wind started to blow harder.  
"If it starts raining hard, come inside the cabin okay." Sakura said to Mizu.

"Loud and clear." Mizu said, while still watching the sea. Loud thunder claps, could be heard as it started raining heavily. The boat started to rock ferociously, causing cargo to slide across the floor.

"Thunder go away." Chozu said, in the cabin, while pulling his ears down.

"I never understood it, but Chozu always hated thunder, even in the real world he hated it." Kitsuen said, while leaning on the wall next to Chozu's bed.

"Mizu been out there, for a while I hope he's okay." Toshi said, while sitting on his bed, making potions.

"I'll go check on him." Sakura said, as she stood up and walked towards the door. As Sakura was walking out door, she put her hand over her eyes, so he could see. As Sakura got closer to the focsle, she didn't see Mizu.

"Mizu where are you!" Sakura shouted as she leaned over the banister, of the bow. Dawn had then come into Sakura's view, with a note in her mouth.

"Dawn, do you know where Mizu is?" Sakura said, as she ran over to Dawn. Dawn then laid the note into Sakura's hand, the note a bit wet, from all the rain.

"A, note." Sakura said, as she then opened it and read it "Dear, whoever's reading this, I've gone ahead to the island, and I could possibly die, but if I do you should just know: I'm dead. ~Mizu" Sakura said, as she finished reading the note. Sakura then rushed the back to the cabin, with Dawn in her arms.

"Guys, Mizu's gone!" Sakura said, with a worried look on her face.

"What, do you mean, Mizu's gone." Alleia said, while sitting by Yui's bed.

"He, already at the island!" Sakura said.

"I've been doing a bit of research, on this Goddess of Fortune. Apparently her name is Fortuna, as right before the battle begins, she drains all your Mana and flight power. No one has ever been able to beat her, and I'm afraid Mizu will meet the same fate as all the other players, who tried to fight Fortuna." Toshi said, as he lifted his goggles from his eyes.

"We have to go after, Mizu before he dies!" Sakura said.

"I'm afraid there's no way we can do that." Kitsuen said, while leaning of the wall next to Chozu bed.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"At the rate this storm is at, are boat won't be able to make. The only reason Mizu could make it's, because he's an undine, they have advance swimming ability and can breathe underwater. Five hour had pasted; the storm had died down.

"Rushing Slashes!" Mizu shouted, as nothing happened.

"You just don't give up do you." Fortuna said, as several golden arrows struck Mizu.

"I don't know the meaning!" Mizu said, as he slashed Fortuna's leg, and jumped back.

"Young Undine, this is where you'll fall." Fortuna said, as silver spears, then came out of nowhere, and started to shoot at Mizu. Mizu deflected several spears, with his sword, and ran closer to Fortuna, and thrusted his sword into her leg.

"You've forgotten something about us Undines." Mizu said, with a small smile.

"And what is that, young Undine?" Fortuna asked, as she looked down at Mizu.

"That we can wall run!" Mizu said, as he then started to dash towards a wall, and run up it. Mizu then a jump off the wall, and thrusted his sword, into Fortuna chest, causing her to lose 600 out of 800,000 health, Fortuna just stood there as if it didn't even hurt.

"Young Undine, this is where our fight end." Fortuna said, with a blank expression, as ten different colored Excaliburs then surrounded Mizu.

"Only one is the real one, choose correctly or you'll die." Fortuna said.

"None of these, are the real one." Mizu said, with his sword ready.

"Are you sure about that young Undine." Fortuna asked.

"Yes, the real one, would be golden." Mizu said, with a determined look on his face.

"Your answer is correct, young Undine." Fortuna said, as the swords, then disappeared.

"Now Young Undine, you will die by the sword you use to slay." Fortuna said, as several swords, that looked like Mizu sword appeared, out of nowhere, and started to head towards Mizu. Mizu was able to block only a small bit of the swords, most of them had pierced through Mizu, causing Mizu to lose a fraction of his health.

"Ru…shing Sla…shes" Mizu said, as his vision then started to get blurry. Right before, the final sword could hit Mizu, a slim blade, then deflected the sword.

"Hi-karu, you ma-de it." Mizu said, while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, and it wasn't just me who came." Hikaru said, with Dawn in his shoulder, as Mizu then saw the rest of The Sleeping Knights, charging toward Fortuna.  
"Prepare to meet your downfall Fortuna!" Alleia said, a she swung her katana, the goddess's leg.

"These may not be golden arrows, but they still pack a punch!" Toshi said, as he poured a red potion, over the arrow in his crossbow. Toshi then shot the potion covered arrow, at the goddess's chest, causing her lose 5% of health.

"Mizu you, should hurry and drink this." Hikaru said, while handing Mizu, a potion of healing.

"Thanks." Mizu said, as he then drunk the potion, and his heal regenerated.

"Hurry Mizu move out of the way!" Hikaru said, as he then pushed Mizu out of the way, of a large lightning bolt, that fell out of the sky.

"That was close." Mizu said, as he stood up.

"Agreed." Hikaru said, as he got into a battle position.

"You will now suffer the trial, of the four elements, water, fire, electricity, and earth." Fortuna said.

"Everybody, get ready!" Mizu said, as he readied his sword.

"Fire can't take me down!" Sakura said, as she readied her cutlass.

"First trial, water." Fortuna said, as waves then came out of nowhere, and tried sweep The Sleeping Knights, into a dark pit.

"Guys, stand your ground!" Mizu said, struggling to stand, as Dawn held onto Mizu's leg.

"How, do we get this to stop!?" Toshi said, while struggling to stand as well.

"Maybe a hidden switch?" Alleia said, while using her katana as a support.

"Great idea! Everyone start looking around, for a switch!" Mizu said, as he then started to look around, with the rest of the other Sleeping Knights.  
"Is this it!?" Chozu said, as he pointed, to a pull type lever.

"Possibly, try and pull it!" Sakura said.

"O-okay!" Chozu said, as he then pulled the lever with all of his might. The water then stopped for a minute, and then more came, pushing all of The Sleeping Knights into the pit.

"Was this supposed to happen!" Chozu said, while falling

"Obviously I the lever was a trick." Sakura said, while falling as well

"No need to worry, because I can always find the tricks of the trade!" Toshi said, as he adjusted his goggles while falling. Toshi then loaded his arm crossbow, with a rope like arrow.

"Is anyone else worried, about that we're falling!" Chozu said, as he started to panic.

"No need, to my cat-like friend, we have alchemy on our side." Toshi said, he then shot his rope like arrow.

"Hey Tosh, I don't think we can all reach that rope." Hikaru said.

"It's not the rope that'll save us, it's theses potions!" Tosh said, as he grabbed out green colored potions, and threw them at the wall.

"What's this supposed to do?" Mizu asked.

"Touch the wall and you'll see."

"Okay." Mizu said, as he then touched the wall with his hand. Mizu's hand then started to stick to the wall.

"I call it, my Sticky Serum!" Toshi said, as him and the rest of the Sleeping Knights, placed their hands on the wall, causing them to stop falling.

"Now let's get up there, and kick that goddess's butt!" Sakura said, as she started scaling the wall.

"I agree with you!" Mizu said, as he started scaling the wall, with Dawn on his shoulder.

"Toshi, what was the rope for!?" Hikaru asked, while scaling the wall.

"That rope, is covered in a very special potion, that will surely benefit us in battle." Toshi said, while scaling the wall with the rest of The Sleeping Knights.

"Alright Fortuna, that was a dirty trick!" Hikaru said, as they finally made it out of the pit.

"It was only one of the easiest trials, now are you ready for the next one?" Fortuna asked.

"We're ready for anything you throw at us!" Mizu said, with a determined smile.


	29. Chapter 28

"Prepare, to face your second trial, fire." Fortuna said, as the battlefield then changed in to a grassy field with lots of trees.

"I thought we're going to face a fire trial" Hikaru said, as he laid, his rapier across his shoulder.

"We shouldn't get too cocky, Hikaru." Toshi said, while picking up the rope, he shot earlier.

"Yeah because I think that's the fire!" Chozu said, while pointing to a large fiery lamb humanoid beast, with large golden bands, on both of its muscular arms.

"That's one large lamb!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but it would make a great sandwich." Mizu said, as he readied his sword.

"They call the lamb beast, Cozy, mostly because of the warm fire that surrounds his wool." Toshi said, while adjusting his goggles.

"Either way, we'll take him out in three seconds flat!" Alleia said, as she then started to charge towards Cozy.

"Widow Maker's Bla-" Alleia was then hit, by Cozy's large human like fist, causing Alleia to lose half of her health.

"Alleia are you, okay!?" Hikaru said, as she ran up to Alleia.

"Yeah just forgot, that I can't use sword skills, is all" Alleia said, as she stood back up with the help of Hikaru.

"Who need sword skills, when you've got potions!" Toshi said, as he then threw several dark red potions at Cozy. When the potions came into contact with Cozy, they caused a chain explosion. Cozy then tripped and fell to the floor.

"Guy's now's our chance, attack him now!" Hikaru said.

"Prepare to die, you overgrown sheep!" Sakura said, while charging towards Cozy, with her sword ready to slash through it. When all of The Sleeping Knights ranged closer to Cozy, they released their sword attacks, causing Cozy to lose half of its health. Cozy then let out a loud roar, causing all the Sleeping Knights to drop their swords, and cover their ears, Cozy had been roaring for five minutes straight

"Can you please stop?" Chozu said, while pulling his ears down.

"The only way to stop the noise, is to destroy the source!" Toshi said, as he then threw a dark red potion, into Cozy's mouth. Cozy then stopped roaring as smoke started to come out of his mouth.

"Great, now we can continue attacking!" Mizu said with a determined smile, as he picked up his sword, and Dawn got off of his shoulder and extended her claws.

"I was waiting for him to shut up." Hikaru said, as him and the rest of The Sleeping Knights picked up their weapons. The Sleeping Knights then started to swing their sword, at Cozy, causing Cozy to lose a lot of health.

"He's almost dead guys, we just have to keep attacking!" Mizu said, while swinging his sword. As Cozy was at his last bit of health, fire then started to consume the trees.

"What's going on!?" Hikaru said while looking around.

"Apparently, Cozy is reaching its second forme." Toshi said, while adjusting his goggles.

"It seemed to easy." Sakura said, while letting out a sigh.

"No matter, because we have alchemy on our side!" Toshi said, as he handed everyone a potion.

"What do these do?" Mizu asked.

"Those are special sharpness potions, pour them over your sword, and it'll be super sharp." Toshi said, as he poured the potion over his arrows.

"Now, guy start slashing the trees!" Toshi said, as he adjusted his goggles.

"Got it!" Mizu shouted, as him and The Sleeping Knights started running through the flaming fields cutting down all of the trees, with Cozy chasing behind them.

"Guys he's gaining on us!" Chozu said, while running.

"Don't worry with my full proof plan, he won't be able to do anything to us!" Toshi said, while running and shooting trees.

"Exactly what is your plan?" Hikaru said, while running and cutting down trees.

"Let just say you fight fire, with explosions!" Toshi said, as he stopped and threw several dark red potions, onto the burning trees, causing the trees to explode, with Cozy in the middle of the explosion.

"Is he dead?" Mizu asked, while waiting for the smoke to clear. As the smoke cleared, The Sleeping Knights saw Cozy on the ground, dead.

"Sleeping Knights, you have passed the trial fire, are you ready for the next one?" Fortuna asked, as the battlefield transformed to normal.

"We'd be stupid, if we said no." Mizu said, as he used his sword, as a support.

"Well then Sleeping Knights, your next trial will be the trial earth." Fortuna said, as the ground started to shake.

"W-what's going on!?" Sakura said, while trying to keep her footing.

"This is your next trial, either all of you return to the ground which you came from, or only send one back." Fortuna said, as the ground started to crack.

"B-but that's unfair!" Hikaru said, while trying not to fall.

"No one ever said these trials would be fair." Fortuna said.

"Then I choose neither!" Mizu said, as he regained his footing, and then started to run towards the wall.

"What are you doing Mizu!?" Sakura said, as she was trying to regain her footing.

"Guess, you could say an alternative to flying!" Mizu said, as he started to run up the wall, above Fortuna's head. Mizu then jumped off of the wall, and thrusted his sword, into a gem on Fortuna's forehead, causing the shaking to stop, and Fortuna to lose, 1/3 of her health of her health.

"Young Undine, how did you know that was how you stopped the ground from shaking?" Fortuna asked, as Mizu land on the floor.

"I guess, because I when the shaking started, the gem on your forehead started to glow." Mizu said.

"Good job young Undine, now Sleeping Knights, are you ready for your last trial?" Fortuna asked.

"Heck yeah, we are!" Hikaru said, with his rapier ready.

"Mizu hold on to this rope!" Toshi said to Mizu, while handing Mizu a soaking wet rope.

"O-okay!" Mizu said, as he took the rope.

"Your next trial, is the trial of electricity!" Fortuna said, as clouds then started to appear. A loud thunder clap could be herd, then followed by a large strike of lightning.

"Gagh!" Chozu shouted, as he dropped his dagger, and pulled down his ears.

"Aw man, forgot that Cho's scared of thunder." Alleia said, while looking at Chozu.

"Don't worry, we should be able to manage without him." Mizu said, while watching the clouds, as the clouds then started to form into a cloudly version of a Sylph.

"Now, Sleeping Knights, you will have to face your own kind." Fortuna said, as the cloudy Sylph then raised their arm, and a lightning bolt shaped sword appeared in their hand.

"Guys, please let me handle this Sylph." Sakura said, while walking towards the Sylph.

"Hm, hm, okay if you need use we'll be right here." Hikaru said.

"Mizu me and you, can start preparing the new contraption." Toshi said, as he laid down his backpack, and started to grab out piece to a contraption.

"Got it!" Mizu said, with a smile, as he ran over the Toshi, and started helping him prepare the contraption.

"Alright, Sylph let's dance." Sakura said, as she readied her cutlass. The Slyph then nodded, and then charged towards Sakura. Sakura and the Sylph's swords then clashed together, causing a piercing noise, as Sakura's sword slid of off the Sylph's sword. The Sylph then quickly swung their sword left to right, Sakura was having trouble dodging the Sylphs quick attack. Right before the Sylph sword, could touch Sakura chest, Sakura quickly turn, causing the Sylph's sword to hit her arm pad, and rebound. Giving Sakura an opening to attack, Sakura then quickly thrusted her sword towards the Sylph chest, piercing straight through the Sylph's stomach.

"Engaurd." Sakura said, with a small smile. The Sylph then just started to swing their sword, while Sakura's sword was still in their stomach.

"How…are…you…still…able…to…move?" Sakura said, while ducking, and coming back up. The Sylph then rose his sword into the air, as lightning then struck down onto the sword. The Sylph then lowered his sword, and swung it at Sakura.

"Ahhh!" Sakura shouted in pain, as her body was filled with electricity.

"Sakura, step back the contraption's ready!" Mizu while standing by a large ballista.

"I present to you, the Potion Ballista V2!" Toshi said, with his hand on the lever.

"With the Potion Ballis-" "Tosh, don't mean to be rude but, just shoot it already!" Hikaru said, interrupting Toshi

"Oh, okay!" Toshi said, while adjusting his goggles, as he then pulled the lever. The ballista then shot out a large bolt, with the potion soaked rope tied to it. The bolt then shot straight into the goddess's chest, and exploded, causing the goddess to lose a lot of her health.

"Don't think that's it goddess." Toshi said, as he poured a dark red potion, onto the rope that was tethered to the bolt, causing the wet rope explode. The explosion had left Fortuna at 1% of hp.

"That is enough." Fortuna said, as the storm clouds and the Sylph, then disappeared, and all The Sleeping Knights looked at her.

"The Sleeping Knights have proved their power to me, and now I will grant you one wish." Fortuna said.

"What we want, is the Amethyst Nectar!" Mizu said, as he stepped up.

"Is this what you really want, young Undine?" Fortuna said.

"Yes!" Mizu said, with a determined smile.

"Then it is done!" Fortuna said, as the room was filled with a bright light. All The Sleeping Knights then guarded their eyes from the bright light, as the light faded they saw that they were back on the boat.

"So you guys are back!" Kitsuen said, while sitting on the banister of the ship.

"Yeah, we're back and we have the Amethyst Nectar!" Mizu said, as he held out a vile with a purplish thick liquid.

"Perfect, now let's get it back to Hiro so he can make it into medicine." Kitsuen said, as she got off of the banister, and walked to the steering wheel. The Sleeping Knights then sailed back to Troutbeck Village.

"Hiro, we're back!" Mizu shouted, as he flew off of the ship focsle, with Dawn on his shoulder.

"Mizu I don't think he'd be sitting there waiting for us at the wharf." Sakura said, as she walked off of the ship, to the warf.

"Well that's what I would've done." Mizu said, while looking at Sakura.

"Well me and Hikaru, are going down to the blacksmiths shop if you need us." Alleia said, while walking out of the ship, with Hikaru.

"Alright, me and Sakura will be looking for Hiro." Mizu said.

"Now Sakura lets commence our search for, Hiro!" Mizu said, as looked at Sakura.

"Alright then, where should we look first?" Sakura asked.

"How about the place, with all the townspeople selling things." Mizu said.

"You mean town square?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah that place!" Mizu said.

"Okay then, what are we doing, just standing here!" Sakura said, as she smiled at Mizu, and took his hand. Sakura and Mizu then made to town square, where there were hundreds of people walking around, buying and selling things.

"I don't see Hiro anywhere!" Mizu said, while looking around.

"There's so many people, it's hard to find anyone." Sakura said, while looking around.

"Hey Sakura do you hear that?" Mizu asked as he stopped looking around. What Mizu heard was the beautiful melody of a flute.

"Yeah, I've heard this before." Sakura said, while listening to the melody. Mizu and Sakura then started to walk, over to where the melody was coming from. What Mizu and Sakura saw was a Pooka sitting on the fountain playing her flute. She had bright blue eyes and creamy tan skin. a lonely expression, a golden hair, a pin holding her hair in a ponytail, mid weight body, and small breast. She wore white and green clothes, silver knee, elbow, and shoulder pads.

"You have great music, miss!" Mizu said, as he smiled at the girl playing the flute, the girl then faintly smiled back.


	30. Chapter 29

"You have great music, miss!" Mizu said, as he smiled at the girl playing the flute, the girl then faintly smiled back.

"Sakua, what are you doing, hanging out with them." A voice that sounded like Daichi said.

"I just wanted to see the town." The Pooka said quietly.

"You were supposed to stay and guard ship, not hangout with the enemy." The voice that sounded like Daichi said, as a man in a long black cloak, with the hood covering his face, jumped down from the fountain.

"Daichi, what are you doing here!?" Mizu said in shock, as he looked at Daichi.

"I could ask you the same question, you two are supposed to be dead." Daichi said, while looking at Mizu, and Sakura.

"D-dead, what do mean!?" Sakura said, in a shocked tone.

"You know that small quest Hiro sent you on. You weren't supposed to come back." Daichi said.

"You mean he sent on that quest, to murder us." Sakura said.

"Precisely, it seems like you're catching on. You see Hiro was never trying to help you, he was doing this because Yuld we promised to pay him." Daichi said.

"This isn't true is it." Mizu said.

"Sadly Mizu, it is." A voice that sounded like Hiro said. Mizu then looked behind him and saw Hiro with Lily on his shoulder.

"Hiro, I presume you've come here for your pay." Daichi said, as he looked a looked at Hiro. Hiro then looked back at Daichi, nodded his head.

"But you've failed to kill the target, meaning you don't get paid." Daichi said.

"It doesn't matter anyways, I have enough money to cover this month's rent." Hiro said.

"You know Hiro, the guild leader is going to be very disappointed, he trusted that you could eliminate The Sleeping Knights. You call yourself the greatest assassin, but you can't even eliminate one kid, how pathetic." Daichi said, as he said he then pulled his rapier, out of his cloak.

"Hurry, Hiro move!" Lilly said, while pulling on Hiro's shirt, trying to get Hiro to move out of the way.

"Your time's up, you impotent fool!" Daichi said, as he then, charged towards Hiro, and tried slice him in half. Mizu then quickly unsheathed sword, and blocked Daichi's attack, causing Daichi's rapier to rebound.

"I don't have time to play these games, Sakua put them to sleep." Daichi said, while looking at Sakua. Sakua then nodded, as she then put her flute up to her mouth, and started to play a tune, that made everyone except Daichi, Sakua, and Hiro fall asleep.

"Now I can try and kill you in peace." Daichi said, as he then dashed towards Hiro, and tried to slice Hiro in half.

"Forgive me, Mizu and Sakura." Hiro said, as he took Lily off of his shoulder, and laid her by Sakura and Mizu.

"So are you ready to die, Hiro?" Daichi said, as a glimmer came from his rapier.

"I don't plan to die here." Hiro said, as he then pulled out a sword, with a thin blade.

"Please don't tell me, you plan to kill me with a puny little box cutter." Daichi said, as he readied is rapier.

"You really shouldn't be referring Ashrune, to a box cutter." Hiro said, as he readied his sword.

"Well then let's see how strong Ashrune really is!" Daichi said, while charging towards Hiro. As Daichi ranged in close, he quickly swung his rapier at Hiro's stomach. Hiro then tried to dodge the attack, but failed to so, causing him to lose 5% of his health. Hiro then swung his sword in a Z pattern, at Daichi. Daichi quickly dodged the attack, and swung his rapier upwards, at Hiro. Hiro then quickly bended his body backwards, to dodge the incoming attack. When Hiro's head reached the floor, he then quickly put his free hand onto the floor, and swung his feet into the air, knocking Daichi's rapier out of his hand. While Hiro's feet were still in the air, Daichi had then quickly kicked Hiro free hand, causing Hiro to fall to the floor. Daichi then put his foot on Hiro's head, while Hiro was trying to get up.

"Don't worry, this death will be quick and painful." Daichi said, as he picked up his rapier, and put it close to Hiro's neck.

"Daichi, what are you doing!?" A voice that sound like Ret shouted. As Daichi turned around, he saw Ret, with a white coat with fur on the edges, that was tied around his neck. Xion, and Kris were standing right beside him.

"I was, just about to kill this assassin you hired. He failed to eliminate The Sleeping Knights." Daichi said, while looking at Ret.

"Hm, Hm, well there's no point in killing him, so how about we have him tell us where the next key is." Ret said.

"I told you, I don't know where it is." Hiro said, with Daichi's foot on Hiro's head.

"Then what's this we found in your apartment?" Ret said, as he held up a map, with part of it missing, that had, Key of Courage, labeled on it.

"I thought, I burned that thing." Hiro thought to himself.

"Now, come with us, or it won't end well for you." Ret said, as he put the map, back into his inventory.

"Okay then, if I have no other choice." Hiro said, as Daichi lifted his foot, off of Hiro's head.

"You've made the choice." Ret said, as Hiro stood up, as Daichi then pinned Hiro's hands, behind his back.

"Let's start heading to the ship, this village has useful in it." Ret said, with his arm laid on his katana.

"Yes, Captain." Daichi said, as he then started to follow Ret back to the ship.

"Captain, if you don't mind, me and Sakua, need to do something here, before we leave." Kris said, while read her book.

"Yeah that's fine, just be back at the ship, in ten minutes!"

"Yes, Captain." Kris said.

"Yes, Captain." Sakua said quietly, as. Hikaru and Alleia where in a small blacksmith shop, looking at armor.

"Exactly, why are here!?" Hikaru asked Alleia, while leaning on a wall.

"I need a special ingot, that they only sell here." Alleia said, while looking at a shelf of S-class weapons.

"Can't be that special, if it's sold in a rundown shop like this." Hikaru said, as he looked at Alleia.

"What did you say about my shop!?" A muscular Gnome, with a large war axe on his back shouted, from behind a counter.

"Nothing, I said this place must be really special, heh, heh." Hikaru said nervously, as the Gnome had his War Axe in his hand, ready to hurt Hikaru.

"Um hate to interrupt, but do you mind, if I buy three bars of Dragocite." Alleia said, as she stepped in front of Hikaru.

"Yes anything for you, young lady!" The Gnome said, with a smile, as he put his put his War Axe on his back, and walked to his storage room.

"So he's polite to you, but with me, he nearly cuts my head off." Hikaru said, with his left hand on his head.

"That's because, you insulted his shop." Alleia said to Hikaru, as the Gnome came out with three Colbalt colored bars.

"Touché." Hikaru said.

"Your total will be 94,529 Yuld." The Gnome said, as he laid the Dragocite on the counter.

"Okay thanks!" Alleia said, as she paid the Gnome, and took the ingots.

"Come again anytime!" The Gnome said, while waving, as Alleia and Hikaru exited the store.

"So where to, next?" Hikaru asked, while walking beside Alleia, with his hands behind his head.

"I guess we can head a potion shop, to restock on our potion supply." Alleia said, while walking.

"As long as I don't have to go back, to that dreaded ship." Hikaru said. Alleia and Hikaru had then reached the potion shop, Alleia was looking at night vision potions, and Hikaru was sitting under a tree, that was by the shop.

"Has anyone ever told your eyes are prettier than diamonds." A voice said to Alleia, while she was looking at the night vision potions. When Alleia turned her head she saw, a muscular Imp, with black short hair, and green eyes. He wore a Roman Gladiator type armor, a long blue cape, two brown wristbands, and gladiator sandals.

"Thank you, but you rea-" "How about you and me, go out and have some fun." The Imp said.

"Listen I have a boyfriend already, so I suggest you stay far away from me." Alleia said, with her hand on the handle of her katana.

"Who ever said, your boyfriend had to know about this." The Imp said, as Hikaru walked into the store.

"Alleia how long is this going to…" Hikaru said as he then stopped talking, when he saw the Imp by Alleia.

"Hey Buddy what are you doing with Alleia!?" Hikaru said, while pointing at the Imp.

"Nothing Hikaru, he was just abo-" "So this is your boyfriend." The Imp said, interrupting Alleia.

"Yeah, so what's it to ya?" Hikaru said.

"We shall have a duel, to proclaim Alleia's love!" The Imp said.

 **I would like to thank Paige Dark, for the ocs Sakua, and The Imp. Anyways, I'm going to go play Skyrim now, BOI! ~ Micah Wolf**


	31. Chapter 30

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Toshi said, while mixing two potions together.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they have a good reason for being late." Kitsuen said, while, leaning on the banister, of the ship's bow.

"It's not them I'm worried about; it's Yui I'm worried about." Toshi said, while putting herbs into a glass bottle.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be back soon, nothings able to stop them." Chozu said, while by Kitsuen.

"Your right, I have nothing to worry about." Toshi said, as he looked at Chozu, and smiled. Sakura, Mizu, Dawn, and Lily, were still on the ground sleeping, while Kris was casting a spell on Dawn, and Sakua played a tune to keep Mizu, Sakura, and Lily asleep.

"Keep playing, the spell should be over in five minutes." Kris said, while pointing her glowing wand, at Dawn, as Sakua nodded and kept playing her flute. Four minutes had pasted, Sakua was getting tired of playing her flute, and Kris was running low on Mana.

"If my Captain won't kill of the Sleeping Knights, I'll have to do it myself." Kris thought to herself, as she then finished the spell.

"We, are done now Sakua, you can stop playing." Kris said, as she put her wand on her belt, and continued to read book. Sakua then nodded, as she lowered her flute from her mouth.

"Let start heading back to the ship." Kris said, as she started walking, while reading her book.

"What's going to happen to them?" Sakua asked quietly, while walking behind Kris.

"Let's just say, by tonight, they'll all be dead." Kris said, while reading her book. Hikaru and the Imp were, standing in a large battlefield.

"You really don't have to do this." Alleia said, with her arm on laid her katana.

"Of course I do, I have to teach this bonehead, a lesson on hitting on other people's girlfriends." Hikaru said, with his rapier ready.

"Buddy, you don't know who your facing." The Imp said, as he equipped, a large iron club

"Oh yeah, because it looks like I'm facing some random cheat, who tried to hit on my girlfriend." Hikaru said, as his rapier started to glow.

"Ha, ha, you'll regret saying that, after fight." The Imp said, with a small laugh, as he threw his club across his shoulder.

"I don't see what there is to laugh about!" Hikaru said, as he then started to charge towards the Imp, with his glowing rapier.

"Arsalaan, attack!" The Imp said, as an orange portal then appeared, and a large lion familiar, with the Imp symbol on its forehead.

"What the!" Hikaru said, as the Lion pinned him to the floor, by his chest.

"Don't worry, he's friendly, well to me at least, other people, he'll just maul them." The Imp said, as the lion familiar, stood there, and didn't attack Hikaru.

"Hate, to break it to you, but your lion's broken." Hikaru said, while pointing at Arsalaan.

"Arsalaan, why are you just standing there, kill him already!" The Imp shouted. Hikaru then swung his rapier at Arsalaan's face, slashing a bit of his forehead, causing Arsalaan to back up off of Hikaru, with his eyes closed. Hikaru then stood up and charged towards the Imp, with his glowing rapier.

"Don't think I'm going down, that easily!" The Imp said, as he then swung his club at Hikaru, sending Hikaru 20 feet across the battlefield.

"Uh, ugh, ow!" Hikaru grunted, while skidding across the floor. The Imp then started to walk up to Hikaru, while dragging his club on the ground.  
"Hurry you half to get up!" Alleia shouted, with her hands, on both sides of her mouth.

"Can't, my body's in too much pain." Hikaru said, while lying on the ground, as the Imp got closer, and raised his club over his head, as lightning started to surround the club.

"Club of Thund-" "Hero stop!" a voice shouted, interrupting the Imp.

"Perc?" The Imp said, as he slowly, lowered his club. The Imp and Hikaru, then both looked at Alleia, and saw another Imp standing beside her. The Imp was tall and skinny, he had crystal blue eyes, a clean bright blonde haircut, and he wore the same clothes as Hero.

"Stop, Hero!" The Imp by Alleia said.

"What do you mean stop, don't you see I'm trying to finish someone off epically!" Hero shouted, to the Imp.

"That's Kaito's brother!" The Imp by Alleia shouted.

"Y-you mean this is Hikaru?" Hero said, while point at Hikaru, who was still on the ground in pain.

"Yes, and you almost had his blood on your hands." The Imp by Alleia said.

"Um, does someone mind telling me, what's going on?" Alleia said, with a confused look.

"Me too." Hikaru said, while still on the floor.

"Sorry, about that, no hard feelings right?" Hero said, with an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, but I could forgive you a little more, if I knew, how you knew me." Hikaru said, as Hero helped him up.  
"So, Kaito never told you about us." The Imp that was by Alleia said, as he walked up to Hikaru with his hand, behind his head.

"We don't really talk that much." Hikaru said, while dusting himself off.

"By the way, sorry about my brother. He's an okay guy, he just gets a bit too excited, when he sees a cute girl, especially when they're the same race as him." The Imp that was by Alleia said, with a polite smile.

"Anyways, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Perc, and that's Hero, but you've already met him." The Imp that was standing by Alleia said, while gesturing his hands over to Hero.

"I'm Hikaru, and this is my girlfriend Alleia." Hikaru said, while gesturing his hand at Alleia.

"Hello!" Alleia said, while waving.

"So, how do you guys know my brother?" Hikaru asked.

"How about, we don't get into the details of how we know him." Perc said, with a small awkward laugh.

"Okay then next question. What are you doing, for my brother?" Hikaru asked.

"So, you just won't get off the subject, will you." Perc said.

"Nope, not until you tell me how know Kaito." Hikaru said.

"Perc, you should just tell guy, that you're Kaito assassin, it would make this a lot faster." Hero said, while sitting by, Arsalaan.

"Hero, what the heck!" Perc said.

"What?" Hero said, as he looked at Perc.

"So, Kaito hired a goon, to do his dirty work. That shows how much of a chicken he is." Hikaru said, with his eyes closed, and arms folded, as Perc gave out a small laugh.  
"By the way, you guys don't look like you're from here, are you?" Perc asked, as his laughing died down.

"Actually, no we're not came here look for a male Undine, with long hair, and a navigation pixie." Alleia said, to Perc.

"Now that you mention it, I did see some fishy looking man with a cloak on, taking an Undine as a prisoner." Hero said, while sitting by Arsalaan, with his eyes closed.

"How did the Undine look!?" Alleia said, quickly.

"Just how you described him, but he didn't have a navigation pixie on him." Hero said.

"Oh no, this is bad." Hikaru said, with a worried tone.

"Sorry guys we have to go, nice meeting you though!" Alleia said, as she grabbed Hikaru's hand, and started head back to their boat.


	32. Chapter 31

"I really hope nothing bad, happened to them." Hikaru said, while running as, his wings started to appear.

"Hopefully, they were able to defend themselves." Alleia said, while running, as her wing started to appear, as well.

"Well we'll just have to see, when we make it." Hikaru said, as his and Alleia's feet slowly started to lift from the ground. Ten minutes later Hikaru and Alleia, had made it to town square, and what they saw, were several people surrounding something.

"What's everybody looking at?" Hikaru said, as he landed.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Alleia said, as she landed by Hikaru.

"Alright." Hikaru said, as him and Alleia, then started to walk towards the huge crowd.

"Um excuse me sir, what is everybody looking at?" Alleia asked, as he tapped on the back of a male Sylph.

"The battle, that going on of course." The Sylph said, to Alleia.

"Who are the ones fighting?" Hikaru asked.

"An Undine and Salamander, are going up against a cat." The Sylph said.

"Does the Undine happen to be short and have purple eyes?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" The Slyph asked.

"We happen to know that Undine, and Salamander." Hikaru said, as him and Alleia then started to push his way, through the crowd. What Hikaru and Alleia saw as Mizu and Sakura, swinging their swords Dawn, while Dawn was dodging the attacks, and attack back at them with her claws.

"Rushing Slashes!" Mizu said, as his sword started to glow.

"Blessing Cut!" Sakura said at the same time, Mizu said his attack, as her Cutlass started to glow. Sakura and Mizu, then quickly released their attacks at Dawn, who was in the form she used, when in control of Kris. Dawn then dodged the attacks, extended her claws, and attacked Mizu and Sakura, causing them to lose a small bit of their health. Dawns claws then started to glow blue.

"Mizu what's she doing?" Sakura asked, with her cutlass ready.

"She's about to use the Rushing Slashes attack." Mizu said, with his sword ready.

"But I thought she couldn't activate it, by herself." Sakura said, to Mizu.

"That's what I thought too, but apparently she's able to activate it, without me commanding her to." Mizu said, as Dawn then, charged towards Sakura and released the Rushing Slashes attack, at Sakura's chest. Sakura then quickly dodged the attack, and did a downwards slash, at Dawn's head, causing Dawn to lose a small bit of her health. Mizu stepped infront of Sakura, and did an upwards slash, at Dawn's jaw, causing Dawn to lose more of her health.

"Mizu what's going on?!" Hikaru shouted, to Mizu.

"I don't know, when we woke up, Dawn just started to attack us." Mizu said, as he swung his sword at Dawn.

"Why were you guys sleeping?" Alleia asked, with her arm laying, on the handle of her katana.

"A lady's flute, had put us to sleep." Mizu said, while blocking Dawn's attack.

"She was also with, The Glowing Lizard guild." Sakura said, as she thrusted her cutlass, at dawn.

"Why were they here?" Hikaru asked.

"Apperently they thought, another key was here." Mizu said, as he dodged Dawn's attack.

"So was there, one?" Hikaru asked.

"No but we did find out, that Hiro had no intent on helping us." Sakura said, as she failed to block Dawn's attack.

"He was actually order by Ret, to kill us, by sending us on that quest to defeat Fortuna." Mizu said, while casting a healing spell on him, and Sakura.

"We should've expected it; he is an Assassin after all." Hikaru said, with his arms crossed.

"But when we woke up, Lily was by us." Sakura said, as her and Mizu readied their swords, while Dawn charged towards them. Sakura's and Mizu's swords then started to glow, as Dawn ranged closer, they then, used their special attack on Dawn's forehead, causing the Salamander symbol, on Dawn's forehead to shatter, causing her to all of a sudden stop her attacks. Dawn pupils, then turned from red, back to purple, her fur went from dark gray, back to white, and the bell on her collar, returned to normal. Dawn then blinked twice, her claws distended, into her paw, as she then walked over to Mizu, and got jumped onto his shoulder, and closed eyes again.

"Mizu I hate to tell you, but Hiro has been taken prisoner." Hikaru said, while Mizu and Sakura sat down on the floor, trying to catch their breath, using their swords as a support, the people who were watching the battle had then left. 

"If Hiro's been taken prisoner, how will we get him to make the medicine!?" Mizu said, in a panicking voice.

"Maybe I can help with that." A voice that sounded like Lily said. Mizu, Hikaru, and Alleia, then looked at Sakura, and saw Lily sitting on her head.

"You have the medic skill?" Alleia said, while looking at Lily.

"Yes, I acquired it after watching Hiro, use it multiple times." Lily said, while looking at Alleia.

"If you give, me the Amethyst Nectar, I'll be able to transform it into the medicine." Lily said, while looking at Mizu.

"Oh, okay." Mizu said, as he stood up, went into his inventory, got the nectar, and gave it to Lily. Lily then started to make medicine, meanwhile, The Glowing Lizard's ship was far at sea.

"Please tell me, why do you want the Master's Scepter." Hiro said, while sitting next the Ret, by the steering wheel.

"Mostly because we are all sick of being in this world, most of the people whose joined my crew, joined because they lost their families and friends, and had no other reason to live in this world." Ret said, while looking at the sea.

"So you're doing this, for the people who lost their family and friends, so they have a reason to keep living." Hiro said, while looking at the sea.

"So you get the reason, why I'm doing this." Ret said, while looking at Hiro.

"Yes I do." Hiro said.

"I'm guessing you are agreeing to help us without any complications." Ret said to Hiro, as a guild invite then appeared in front Hiro.

"You want me to join." Hiro said, while looking at the invite.

"all it requires is for you to press the button." Ret said to Hiro.

"One question, why do you want me to join?" Hiro said, while still looking at the invite.

"Because, you know where most of the keys are. And I would like to have you tell us, without me having threaten to kill you." Ret said to Hiro.

"Come on Hiro, don't you want to be able to rule the world, with us." Ret said.

"If I join will I have to kill The Sleeping Knights." Hiro said, while looking at the invite.

"Sadly, we can't let them if we let them live, they'll interfere with our plans." Ret said.

"Then why would I want to join." Hiro said.

"To see your guild again, wasn't that the main reason you were after the scepter." Ret said, as he looked at Hiro.

"Yes it was, I wanted to see them so badly, that I would do anything to see them again." Hiro said, as he then started to lift his finger, closer to the accept button.

"All it is, is one simple click." Ret said, as Hiro finger, got closer to the button.

"After all, I'll get to see them again." Hiro said, as he then pushed the accept button. The words **Congratulations, you have successfully joined: The Glowing Lizard Guild!** then appeared.

"You've made the right decision, Hiro." Ret said, as he patted Hiro on the back.


	33. Chapter 32

"I'm done making the medicine now." Lily said, while all of The Sleeping Knight were sitting on the ground.

"Great, now we can give it to Yui, and continue our journey, for the five keys!" Mizu said, with a determined smile, as he stood up, and Lily gave him the medicine.

"Well then, let's get going, it's not like we have all day." Hikaru said, as him, Alleia, and Sakura stood up, and then started started to walk towards the wharf, with Mizu.

"Before you go, I want to ask you something!" Lily said quickly, while The Sleeping Knights were walking.

"Yeah what, is it?" Mizu asked, as he stopped walking, and looked at Lily.

"Can I come with you, until Hiro comes back?" Lily asked.

"Why not, the more the merrier!" Mizu said, with a small smile, as he looked at Lily.

"Thank you, I will be a great member crew, until Hiro comes back. Plus, Hiro would agree!" Lily said, with a smile, as she flew onto Sakura's head. The Sleeping Knights then started to head back, their boat, once they got there, they saw Kitsuen and Chozu, leaning on the banister of the boat, that was by the bridge.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Kitsuen said, while leaning on the banister.

"Let's just say we ran into, a few problems." Hikaru said, as they were boarding the boat.

"What kind of problems?" Chozu asked, as the Sleeping Knights boarded the boat.

"The Glowing Lizard kind." Sakura said, as she sat down, on the floor of the boat.

"By the way, we were able to retrieve the medicine." Mizu said, as he got the medicine out of his inventory and showed it to Kitsuen, and Chozu.

"Great job Half pint, Yui should still be in the cabin." Kitsuen said, a smile.

"It's not me you should be thanking, It's Lily, she was the one who made the medicine." Mizu said, while pointing to Lily, who was still on Sakura's head.

"Thank you, Lily your help's greatly appreciated." Kitsuen said, as she looked at Lily.

"You don't need to thank me; I'm just doing what Hiro would've done for you." Lily said, to Kitsuen, as Toshi came out of the cabin.

"Oh you guys you're are back, and I see you have the medicine." Toshi said, as he leaned on the wall, that was by the door.

"Yeah, it would've been shorter, but we got ambushed by The Glowing Lizard guild." Mizu said, as he stood up.

"At least, you made it back in one piece. We should get this medicine Yui, before she gets even worse." Toshi said, while he to walk into the cabin.

"Right." Mizu said, as he nodded, and followed Toshi into the cabin.

"Anyways, while they're doing that, let's start preparing to set sail to the next island." Kitsuen said, as she looked at The other members of The Sleeping Knights, who were sitting on the floor of the boat.

"Sounds great to me!" Sakura said, as she stood up. The Sleeping Knights then started to set sail, Mizu had given Yui then medicine, causing her to return to her status. The Glowing Lizard guild was sailing the sea, getting closer to the next ocean.

"What made you join in the first place." Daichi said, to Hiro.

"I guess, there's still a shred of hope in me, to believe that they're still alive." Hiro said, while leaning on the banister of the bow, and looking at the sea.

"I suggest, you give up on that, shred of hope, because when someone's dead, they're dead." Daichi said, while looking at the sea.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to see who right, when we get the scepter." Hiro said, as he looked at Daichi, and gave him a small smile. It was now eight at night, The Sleeping Knights, boat was far at sea. Mizu was sitting on the focsle, looking at moon, with Dawn sitting on his lap, Hikaru was in the cabin having motion sickness. Sakura was on the bow, having practicing match with Chozu, Alleia was forging a new katana on her anvil. Toshi was writing down a new recipe for a potion, and Kitsuen was studying a map.

"Blessing Cut!" Sakura said, as she swung her glowing sword Chozu. Chozu had then failed, to dodge the attack, causing him to lose ten percent of his health.

"You're going to have to, try better than that." Sakura said, as she then started to charge toward Chozu, with her glowing sword. Sakura then quickly thrusted her sword, several times at Chozu's stomach. Chozu was able to quickly dodge the attack, he readied his dagger.

"Black Cat Bite!" Chozu said, as his dagger then started to glow. Chozu then started to run towards Sakura with his glowing dagger. As Chozu ranged in close, he swung his dagger upwards, 4 times at Sakura's chest. Sakura was able to quickly dodged two of the swings, causing her to lose 8 percent her health.

"Getting better, but it's still not enough to defeat me." Sakura said, as she swung in an X pattern, at Chozu's chest, causing Chozu to trip and fall to the floor, Sakura then pointed her sword, at Chozu's face.

"Should, we press forward?" Sakura said, while pointing her sword at Chozu's face.

"No, I think I've had enough." Chozu said, with a nervous laugh.

"Alright, if you want to duel again, you know where to find me." Sakura said, as she put her cutlass in its sheath, and helped Chozu off the ground.

"Sakura, you did a great job." Lily said, as she flew onto Sakura's head.

"Well, it wasn't easy, Chozu's dagger can really pack a punch." Sakura said, as she was moving her arm in a circular motion, while Chozu to walk over to the cabin, to restore his HP.

"By the way, why dose Mizu sit there all the time?" Lily asked Sakura.

"He say he enjoys sitting there, especially at night when the Full moon's out." Sakura said, as she unequipped her armor and cutlass, and put it into, her inventory.

"Sakura, can I ask you one more question?" Lily said to Sakura.

"Go ahead, shoot." Sakura said, while checking her inventory.

"Do you think Hiro's okay?" Lily said, as Sakura closed her Inventory.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine, plus he's an assassin, I'm sure he can handle himself." Sakura said.


	34. Chapter 33

The Sleeping Knights' ship, was now heading towards the next island with the second key.

"Hikaru, I may have found a way to cure your motion sickness!" Toshi said in an excited tone, as he entered the cabin, that Hikaru was in. Hikaru then sickly moaned, as a response to Toshi statement. Toshi then walked up to Hikaru's bed, and showed him a flask with a blue colored liquid inside.

"What I have just made, is Alfheim's first anti motion sickness potion! The potion is a mix of herbs I found-" Before Toshi could finish his sentence, Hikaru had quickly snatched the flask from Toshi's hand, and drunk it, with in ten seconds.  
"Haha, I feel great!" Hikaru shouted, as he jumped up out of the be.

"Really, theres no side effects?" Toshi said, with a small worried tone.

"Wait, there were supposed to be side effect." Hikaru said, as he slowly turned his head, and look at Toshi.

"Oh, did I say side effects… heh, heh, forget said anything about side effects." Toshi said in a nervous tone, as he looked at the wall, trying to avoid eye contact with Hikaru.

"Tell me what the side effect are, or you'll be facing Cerberus in a one on one." Hikaru said in a serious tone, as he looked at Toshi.

"Well, there was a 50% chance, that it would make you even sicker, heh, heh". Toshi said as he let out a nervous laugh.

"So you gave me a potion, that could've possible made me sicker!" Hikaru shouted in an outraged tone.

"But it didn't." Toshi said, trying to calm Hikaru down.

"Well I guess you're right, at least I'm not sick anymore, let go see if there's anything to eat." Hikaru said in a gleeful tone, as he patted Toshi on the back.

"Should I tell him what happens, after the potion's effects wear off." Toshi thought to himself as the walked out of the cabin, with Hikaru.

"Guys guess what, Tosh has cured my sickness!" Hikaru said, to the rest of The Sleeping Knights, who were eating on the bow.

"Mmh, mmh, mhm, hm, hm." Mizu mumbled with food, in his mouth, while Dawn.

"I think what Mizu's trying to say, is congratulations." Sakura said to Hikaru, as him and Toshi sat down.

"So how long until we get to the island?" Hikaru asked Kitsuen, as he started to eat his food.

"From how hard the wind's blowing right now, I would say we'll be there, within four hours." Kitsuen said to Hikaru, while reading the map the lead to the five keys. As the Sleeping Knights were eating, they all of a sudden heard a loud cannon fire, followed by a loud crash.

"What was that!?" Alleia said, trying to hold her ground as the boat started shaking.

"I'll go check it out!" Mizu said, as he ran over to the banister, jumped over it, and landed in the water. Mizu had stayed underwater for one minute looking for damages in ship. Mizu had then emerged from the water, shaking his head, trying to get all of the water out of his hair.

"So Mizu what did you see?" Sakura asked, while leaning over the banister, while Lily was on her head.

"There's a large cannonball, lodged into the side of the boat!" Mizu said, as he flew back on to the boat.

"Who could've shot that, I don't see any other boat around" Alleia said, as she looked around for other boats.

"They may be using a special enchantment, that helps them hide their boat." Toshi said, with his hand on his chin.

"Is there any way, we can spot the boat?" Chozu asked Toshi.

"Yes there is one way, first we'd have to seek it, and then make contact with it." Toshi said, to Chozu, as another cannon ball hit the ship.

"Well, then we'd better hurry up and do it, before it's too late." Hikaru said, as he tried to keep his balance.

"If you need something to be found, then I'm your girl!" Kitsuen said, as her eyes then changed from, blue to green. Kitsuen then started to looked around, for the ship that was shooting at them.

"Do you see anything?" Chozu asked, while looking up at Kitsuen.

"Yes I see a small boat, with one Spriggan, and a familiar." Kitsuen said, as with her left hand over her eyes.

"Alright then, tell me where it's located and I'll hit it as hard as I can!" Toshi said, as he loaded his crossbow, and aimed started to aim it, to where Kitsuen told him too.

"Fifth Golden Arrow Strike!" Toshi shouted, as he shot five golden arrow, out of his crossbow. The arrows had then, came in contact with the boat's sail, piercing straight through the sail, revealing a small boat with a Spriggan and a familiar. He was a tall Spriggan, with spikey side swept hair that had two white bands that kept his hair out of his face. He had narrow red eyes, and a blank expression on his face. He wore a long white coat, with red lines running down it, a gray undershirt, a gray belt that had the Glowing Lizard's emblem on it, black long pants, and a brown boots, with leather straps. His weapon was a long, one handed great sword, that was black, and red. The familiar that was sitting by the Spriggan was a shadow colored, nine tailed fox, with blue fire on each tip of its tail, and it was 2 feet tall.

"Sleeping Knights, I have come to eliminate you!" The Spriggan shouted.


	35. Chapter 34

"He must be another, crew member from the Glowing Lizard Guild." Hikaru said, while looking at the boat, that was floating closer to their ship.

"And from the look his face he doesn't seem friendly." Alleia said, as she got ready to withdraw her katana from his sheath.

"Why are you attacking us!?" Kitsuen shouted, as she took her two daggers, out of their sheathes.

"Why else would I be doing it; I'm simply following the orders of my captain." The Spriggan said, as he sprouted his wings, and his nine tailed fox transformed into a blue floating flame. The Spriggan then started to fly over to the Sleeping Knight's boat, with the blue flame following behind him, as the rest of The Sleeping Knights, started to draw their weapons.

"Now, I suggest you make it easy for me, and just stab yourselves with your own weapons." The Spriggan said, as he landed on the Sleeping Knights boat, and the blue flame transformed back into a nine tailed fox.

"You'll regret saying that when, I'm done with you!" Sakura said, while charging toward the Spriggan, with her glowing sword.

"Kiki, use your flame shield." The Spriggan commanded to the nine tailed fox, the fox then raised its nine tails into the air, as the flames on the tips of its tails grew bigger, and a large blue walls fire, surrounded him and his fox.

"Blessing Cut!" Sakura shouted, as she hit one of the flaming walls, causing the flaming walls to billow harder.

"I suggest you don't hit these walls, if you do your boat will burn a lot quicker." The Spriggan said as he looked at Sakura.

"Guys, one of the boat's sails is burning!" Yui said quickly, while point at a burning sail.

"Don't worry I've got it!" Mizu said, he sprouted his wings and, flew over to the burning sail and, started to put it out.

"Now that I've gotten the Undine out of the how should I deal with you?" The Spriggan said, as he walked through the blue flaming wall.

"Listen buddy, who do you think you are, coming on to our ship and trying to burn it down?" Hikaru said, with his rapier ready to hit the Spriggan.

"Not it's not like I enjoy killing people, but hey what has to be done, has to be done." The Spriggan said, as he pulled his sword, out of its sheath. The Spriggan then swung his sword, at the side of Hikaru's stomach, causing Hikaru to lose half of his health.

"Hikaru are you okay!?" Alleia said, as she ran over to Hikaru, and helped him up.

"Yeah I'm okay, that guy's sword, packs a punch though." Hikaru said as he stood up, with the help of Alleia.

"Then I guess, we'll have to use ranged attacks, in order to hit him." Alleia said to Hikaru.

"Don't worry, ranged attacks are my specialty!" Toshi said, as he adjusted his, goggles, and aimed his arm crossbow, at the Spriggan.

"Fifth Golden Arrow Strike!" Toshi shouted as, he shot five golden arrows out of his cross bow. The Spriggan was able, to block two of the arrows, as the rest of them hit his, random parts of his body, causing him to lose, a five percent of his health.

"Great try, but I don't go down, that easily." The Spriggan said, as his sword then started to have a black aura surrounding it.

"Spirt Slash!" The Spriggan shouted, as he swung his sword. Several blade like wind slashes headed towards, The Sleeping Knights.

"Widow Maker's Blade Storm!" Alleia said, as she swung her, glowing katana upwards, as several blade like winds, headed towards, the blade like slashes. When the two blade storms collided, it made a loud piercing noise causing everyone except, the Spriggan to cover their ears.

"You Sleeping Knights are stronger than I thought, it's rare that I get a good challenge." The Spriggan said, as he then dashed towards Chozu, ready to slash through Mizu.

"Let's see what you're made of, kid!" The Spriggan said, as he then tried to cut Chozu in half. Before the sword could hit Chozu, Kitsuen had quickly blocked the attack.

"Sorry, but my little brother barley, knows how to fight, so you'll be going up against me." Kitsuen said, while in a blade struggle, with The Spriggan.

"It's fine with me, I'm not the dying." The Spriggan said, as he got out of a blade struggle with Kitsuen.

"Black Cat Bite!" Kitsuen said, as she swung her glowing daggers four times, at the Spriggan's chest, causing the Spriggan to lose 7% of his health. The Spriggan then swung his sword at Kitsuen, causing her to lose 10% of her health. Kitsuen then swung her daggers upwards, as the Spriggan dodged the attack, and swung his sword again at, Kitsuen's causing her to lose 10% more percent of her health.

"Um guys the fire's getting larger!" Mizu said, while still trying to put out the flame that was of the sail.

"Mizu, instead of trying to put out the flames, go after, his familiar!" Kitsuen shouted, to Mizu.

"Got it!" Mizu said, as he stopped trying to put out the flames, and flew over the top of the fire wall. What Mizu saw at the top of the fire wall, was a large opening, where he could get in through. Mizu then flew into the large opening, and tried to attacked Kiki. Kiki then quickly dodged it and shot, three, blue flames at Mizu. Mizu then swung his sword at the flames, and slashed them half.

"Is that all you've got; I've faced dogs hard than that!" Mizu said, Taunting Kiki. Kiki then charged towards Mizu, and bared it teeth at him. When Kiki ranged in closer, it tried to bite Mizu, but Dawn then quickly came in and Slashed Kiki in the face, with her claws.

"So Dawn, you want to join the battle." Mizu said. while looking at Dawn, as Dawn then nodded.

"Alright then, Dawn are you ready?" Mizu said, as his sword started to glow. Dawn nodded, as her claws, then started to glow, as well.

"Dual Rushing Slashes!" Mizu shouted, as he swung his sword several times, and Dawn slashed her claws several times at Kiki, causing Kiki to lose 50% of its health. Kiki then raised its nine tails, the flames on bthe tips of the tails then began to billow harder. Kiki then opened it mouth, and released a large stream of fire, charring the whole floor in the process. Mizu and Dawn then quickly jumped out of the way, of the large blue flamethrower. Mizu and Dawn then ran up to Kiki, and attacked it with all of their might, causing to lose 12% of its health.

"Now Dawn, how about we finish this!" Mizu said, as his sword then started to glow. Dawn then nodded, as her claws then started to glow.

"Dual Rushing Slashes!" Mizu said, as he then started to swing his glowing sword and Dawn started to slash claws at Kiki, causing Kiki to lose the rest of its of its health, and disappear. As Kiki disappeared, it left behind a flame in a glass cube that was labeled **Kiki's Heart.** Mizu then picked up then picked up the cube, and started to examine it, as the flaming wall started to disappear.

"By the way mysterious Spriggan man, your fox is dead!" Mizu said, while holding up Kiki's Heart.

"Yeah, and why should I care?" The Spriggan said, while battling Kitsuen. 

"because that means your wall of fire's down." Mizu said to the Spriggan.

"Kid, I own many more of those puny familiars!" The Spriggans said, while trying to block Kitsuen's special attacks. The Spriggan then grabbed out several blue flames, and threw them on the floor. The Blue flames then transformed into three, two tailed foxes.

"Looks like you do have more." Mizu said in a nervous tone, while walking slowly backwards, as he then tripped.

"Need some help Mizu!?" Hikaru said, as he then quickly slashed all of the fox in half, causing them to transform into familiar hearts.

"Thanks I didn't know how long I could hold up." Mizu said to Hikaru.

"Now let attack this sword swinging maniac, Hikaru said, as he helped Sora off of the ground.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Mizu said, as he got up, and picked up his sword.

"Hey mysterious Spriggan man, can you handle three people!" Mizu said, as his sword then started to sword started to glow.

"Yeah it'll be a lot harder trying to dodge." Hikaru said, as his rapier started to glow.

"Rushing Slashes!" Mizu shouted as she swung his glowing sword for times at, The Spriggan causing him to lose 20% of health.

"Star Split!" Hikaru shouted, while slashing his sword in a star shaped pattern, causing The Spriggan to lose 20% of his health.

"Black Cat Bite!" Kitsuen shouted, as she swung her glowing daggers four times at the Spriggan, causing him to lose 30% of his health. After the three finished their attacks, the Spriggan was on the floor, using his, sword as a support.

"So do you yield?" Hikaru said, as he put his rapier, back in its sheath.

"Ye-s I-I quit." The Spriggan said, while breathing heavily, as he then stood up and put his sword away. The Spriggan then sprouted his wings and then started to fly back to his boat.

"Hey, you forgot your familiars!" Mizu said shouted, while hold the familiar hearts.

"You keep em', I've got plenty of them!" The Spriggan said, as he landed on his boat, and then floated away.

"Well our ship's a wreck." Hikaru said, as he sat down.

"Yeah there's no way, this ship will hold on for much longer." Sakura said, while sitting down.

"We may have to make a small detour, and get it repaired." Kitsuen said, while touching the damaged walls.

"Yui, do you know of any nearby, tinkers that'll fix the boat?" Kitsuen asked Yui.

"Yes, there's several of them in Leprechaun territory." Yui said, to Kitsuen.

"Then it's settle, we'll be heading to leprechaun territory, after we heal up." Kitsuen said, as she looked at the Sleeping Knights. So The Sleeping Knights then healed up, and headed for the Leprechaun territory, called Elelilian. The Kingdoms gate was guarded by two Leprechaun knights, both holding great sword. When the Sleeping Knights reached the Leprechaun territory, they docked their ship at the wharf. The Sleeping Knights then got off the boat and started to walk towards the gate of the Kingdom. As the Sleeping Knights got closer to the gate they saw, two Leprechauns guarding the gate.

"State your business in Elelilian!" A knight said.

"We need our boat to be fix, and you guys are the only tinkerer kingdom that's close by." Kitsuen said to the Leprechaun.

"You can go in, but I have my eye on you." The Leprechaun said.

"Thanks you, sir." Kitsuen said, as she bowed, and continued to walk through the gate, with The Sleeping Knights.

"So, this is Elelilan." Sakura said, as they walked through the gate.

"It's a really busy Kingdom." Lily said, while on Sakura's head, as she watched the Leprechauns work.

"Me and Chozu, are about to go look for a Tinkerer, meanwhile you guys can enjoy yourselves." Kitsuen said, as she started to walk off with Chozu.

"I guess while we're here we can see if they have the materials, to make my new Katana." Alleia said to Hikaru.

"See you guys in a bit!" Mizu said, while waving as Hikaru and Alleia walked off.

"So Mizu what do you want to do?" Sakura asked Mizu.

"I was planning to go to town square, and see if anyone wanted to dual." Mizu said, to Sakura.

"Alright then, they'll have to make it a Dual battle!" Sakura said, as she started to walk off with Mizu. Hikaru and Alleia, were walking down the streets of the marketplace looking, for the material to make her new katana.

"The last material I'm going to need, are three leather strips." Alleia said, while checking the list of materials.

"Maybe that guy over there, has some." Hikaru said, while pointing to Leprechaun who was trying to sell his sword.

"Alright, I doubt, he'll have any though." Alleia said, as she then walked up to the Leprechaun, who was yelling a man who picked up on of his swords, and put it back down.  
"Hey buddy, you picked up the sword, so you bought it!" The Leprechaun yelled, at the man.

"Um excuse me, do you have any leather strips?" Alleia asked, the Leprechuan.

"No I don't, so either buy a sword, or go away." The Leprechaun said, to Alleia.

"If you don't mind, I have suggestion for when you're making your sword." Alleia said to the Leprechaun.

"Yeah, and what is that?" The Leprechaun asked.

"I suggest you stop using light quick metals, and start going for heavier ones." Alleia said, as she examined one of the Leprechaun's sword.

"Well, maybe I enjoy making light swords!" The Leprechuan said, as he snatched his sword from Alleia, and put it back on the rack.

"Well so-rry, I was just telling you how to make better swords." Alleia said to the Leprechaun.

"Plus what could an Imp, know about making swords." The Leprechuan said, as he was polishing his swords.

"I happen to know a lot about forging swords, and possibly, more than you!" Alleia said, to the Leprechaun.

"Pfft, doubt it." The Leprechaun said.

"Oh yeah, check this out, this is one of my recent beauties." Alleia said, as she pulled out her katana.  
"Ha, that's not a sword, this his!" The Leprechaun said, as he pulled out a great sword, with a dragons face, on the hilt of the blade.

"Pretty sweet blade, but I bet it can barely... Uh what are you doing." Alleia said, as the Leprechaun was, started polishing his sword, as if Alleia was never there.

"Oh… um do you need something?" The Leprechaun asked, while looking at Alleia.

"Um yeah, we were kinda, in the middle of discussing something." Alleia said, to the Leprechaun.

"Oh right… I bet you my blade is stronger than yours!" The Leprechaun said, to Alleia.

"Then how about we put that theory to the test." Alleia said, to the Leprechaun.

"I'm listening." The Leprechuan said, to Alleia.

"You and me in dual, if one of our swords breaks, the other person wins." Alleia said, to the Leprechaun.

"Deal!" The Leprechaun said.


	36. Chapter 35

"So Imp, do you want to do this on the air, land?" The Leprechaun asked, as he readied his sword.

"I prefer air combat; it makes it a lot easier for me to swing my sword." Alleia said, with her arm laid, on her katana.

"Alright, then its settled we'll do air combat." The Leprechaun said, as he sprouted his mechanical wings, and Alleia, sprouted hers. The words: **The battle will begin, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… BATTLE START!** Appeared in the air. Alleia and the Leprechaun, then flew into the air, and clashed their swords together.

"Your blade is pretty strong Imp!" The Leprechaun said to Alleia, while in a blade struggle with her.

"So is yours, but it's nothing compared to this beauty!" Alleia said, as she quickly backed out of the blade struggle. Alleia quickly flew towards the Leprechaun, and swung her katana upwards, the Leprechaun then deflected the attack, and started to charge up a sword skill.

"Metal Outburst!" The Leprechaun shouted, as he swung his glowing sword six times, at Alleia. Alleia then block three of the sword swings, but failed to block the other three.

"So Imp, have you had enough?" The Leprechaun said to Alleia, as flew backwards, and pointed his blade at her.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me Imp." Alleia said, as she pointed her blade at The Leprechaun.

"Fine then, what do you want me to call you, Imp?" The Leprechaun asked, Alleia.

"Call me by my name, Alleia." Alleia said, to the Leprechaun.

"I think I'll stick with calling you Imp!" The Leprechaun said.

"This Leprechaun is really starting to annoy me." Alleia said, under her breath, as her sword then started glow. Alleia then quickly, flew up to the Leprechaun with her glowing sword and shouted "Widow Maker's Blade Storm." As she swung her sword, and several wind like blades came out it. The Leprechaun then, blocked all of the wind like blades, quickly flew towards to Alleia, and strongly swung his blade at Alleia, finishing the duel. The Word: **The Winner Is… Kaze!** Appeared in the air.

"Told, you an Imp, could never beat a Leprechaun at forging!" The Leprechaun said, as he put his great sword in its sheath, and unequipped it. Kaze and Alleia then landed on the floor, and relaxed their wing.

"Great battle Imp, maybe one day you'll be the person who actually defeats me." Kaze said, as he let out a small laugh.

"Why you." Alleia said under her breath, as she then started to slowly walk towards Kaze, with her fist ready to punch him, and Hikaru then had to stop Alleia, from hurting Kaze.

"Anyways Imp, what brings you and the Spriggan here?" Kaze asked Alleia, as he stretched.

"We're staying here for a while, until our ship gets fixed." Alleia said.

"Well then Imp, you'd better get comfortable, because you're not going to be going anywhere, for a while." Kaze said, as he walked back over to his stand.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'you'd better get comfortable'?" Hikaru asked Kaze.

"What mean is, there's no one here who's skilled enough to fix your ship." Kaze said, to Hikaru.

"But this is Leprechaun territory, Leprechauns are known for, being able to fix things!" Hikaru said, to Kaze.

"No we aren't, we're known for being the best Blacksmiths." Kaze said, to Hikaru.

"What are we going to do now?" Hikaru said, as he let out a sigh.

The Glowing Lizard's ship, was getting closer to the second Island, with the next key.

"Hibiki, I see your back." Kris said, to the Spriggan, as he flew onto the boat, while sitting by the pole that held up the sail.

"Yes I'm back, but I was unable to defeat The Sleeping Knights." The Spriggan said, as he unequipped his armor and sword, placed them in his inventory, and sat next to Kris.

"Hibiki what happened to the familiar I gave you?" Kris asked, Hibiki, while reading her bookb.

"I gave it to the Undine kid, it seemed like he could make better use of it, than me." Hibiki said, to Kris.

"The Undine still alive, he stronger than I thought." Kris said quietly, while reading her book.

"Kris do you mind, if I ask you a question?" Hibiki asked, while looking at Kris.

"Yes what is it?" Kris said, while reading her book.

"Why are so determined, to kill The Sleeping Knights?" Hibiki asked Kris.

"Because The Sleeping Knight are nothing but nuisances, interfering with our plans, to rule Alfheim." Kris said, in a strict tone, while reading book.

"I have a feeling it's something more than that." Hibiki said to Kris.

"There _is_ nothing more, The Sleeping Knights are simply, just annoyances, in the captain's plan, and I plan to get rid of them, even if it means I have to rely on Tumbleweed." Kris said to Hibiki, while reading her book.

Hibiki then sighed, and said "Alright then."

Mizu and Sakura where walking down the streets of town square, trying to find someone who was willing to have a duel, with them!

"Does anyone wanna have a duel!?" Mizu shouted, while walking.

"Mizu maybe we should just, give up, and get something eat." Sakura said while walking.

"Yeah Mizu, I am getting pretty hungry as well." Lily said, while on Sakura's head.

"I guess we could go get something to eat." Mizu said, as opened his inventory, and checked how much Yuld he had.

"How about that café over there?" Sakura said, while pointing at a small building, with a sign on top of it, with a tea cup and words that said Rose Café.

"As long as they sell sandwiches." Mizu said, as he Sakura followed into the café. Sakura and Mizu then sat down at a table, that was by the window. A Leprechaun in a waitress outfit, then walked up to the table.

"Hello, may I get you anything?" The waitress asked, Mizu and Sakura.

"May I get a sandwich please?" Mizu said, as the waitress then wrote down his order.

"I'll have the risotto." Sakura said to the waitress, as the waitress wrote the order down. Lily then whispered her order into into Sakura's ear.

"Also, Lily would like a chocolate chip cookie." Sakura told the waitress.

"Alright, your order will be ready in 10 minutes." The waitress said, as she wrote down the last order, and walked to the kitchen.

"So Mizu, I wanted to ask you something." Sakura said, to Mizu who was unequiping his sword, and putting it in his inventory.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mizu asked, as he looked at Sakura.

"What was that thing, that thing the Spriggan gave you?" Sakura asked Mizu.

"Oh you mean this; it was a special familiar heart he gave me." Mizu said, as he pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to Sakura.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Sakura asked.

"I really don't know yet." Mizu said, while examining the blue flame, that was in the small glass cube.

"I'm thinking I may give it away, or keep it as a trophy." Mizu said, while still looking at the heart. The waitress then walked up to the table, and sat three plates down. Lily then flew off of Sakura's head, and to her plate, and started to eat the cookie that she ordered.  
"Thank you." Mizu said to the waitress, as the waitress then bowed and walked away. Sakura and Mizu then started to eat their food, and talk while they did, after one hour past, the Café's door then got kicked open, revealing Xion, with his great sword across his shoulders.

"Hey Sleeping Knights, I'm here to ruin your day." Xion said, with a devilish grin.


	37. Chapter 36

"Hey Sleeping Knights, I'm here to ruin your day." Xion said, with a devilish grin.

"What's he doing here!? Sakura said, as he dropped her, spoon got out of her chair, and equipped her Cutlass.

"I'm her for one reason and one reason only, and that is to get that key, that's around the Undine's neck!" Xion said, while pointing at the key, that was tied around Mizu's neck.

"Over my dead body!" Mizu said, as he equipped his sword, and put his hand on the handle of his sword.

"I think I can arrange that!" Xion said, as ran up to Mizu and Sakura, and swung his great sword upwards. Mizu and Sakura then quickly got out of the way of the attack, causing Xion's huge sword, to slash through several chair and tables, and smash through three windows.

"Hey, do you mind if we take this fight outside?" Mizu said, as he readied his sword.

"Hmm, let me think about that request…how about no!" Xion said, as he swung his great sword upwards at Mizu's Stomach, causing Mizu to crash into the banister of the building

"Mizu are you okay!?" Sakura as she ran up to Mizu, to see if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mizu said, while covering the spot, that he got hit at.

"but let's just take him while we still can breathe." Mizu continued, as he stood up, and readied his sword.

"Alright." Sakura said, as she readied her sword.

"So you two shrimps, are teamin' up on me. It won't do you any good because I'll still destroy you, none the less!" Xion said, as he swung his sword downwards, destroying the floor in the process. Mizu and Sakura then quickly dodged the attack, and both swung their swords, and Xion's torso, causing him to lose a bit of his health. As Mizu and Sakura were hitting Xion's Torso, Xion jumped back and, strongly swung his sword at Sakura and Mizu, causing them to majorly, lose health. Before Mizu could hit the ground, he quickly sprouted his wings, and did an aerial recovery. Sakura tried to do the same but failed, because of her damaged wing. Mizu then flew to the ground, and helped Sakura up. As Mizu was helping Sakura up, Xion swung his great sword at Mizu's pendant, cutting it in half, and causing the key, to fall off of the pendant and on to the floor. Mizu tried to quickly grab it, but Xion swung his sword at Mizu, and grab the key.

"Sorry about this Undine, but I have a captain to please." Xion said, as he picked up the key, and put it in his pocket, and started to head towards, the door. As Xion was walking out of the door, Mizu stood up, ran out the door. Once Mizu opened the door, he saw Xion in the air already a mile away.

"There's no way I'll be able to go after him now." Mizu said, as he watched Xion fly away.

"So you're saying that there's no one, who can fix our boat!" Hikaru said to Kaze, while walk.

"Yeah pretty much, now please stop annoying me with your questions, I just want to go home, without you following me." Kaze said, while walking.

"Do you at lease know someone, who's willing to sell us a new one?" Alleia asked Kaze, while walking.

"If I say yes, will you stop annoying me?" Kaze asked while walking.

"Yes we will!" Hikaru said, to Kaze, as they reached his door.

"Alright then, come in." Kaze said, as he opened the door, and gestured his hand for them to come in.

"Uh, okay." Alleia said, as they then walked into Kaze's house. As Alleia, Hikaru, and Kaze walked into the house, they saw dozens of weapons racks with different types of weapons.

"Welcome to my home, and smithy!" Kaze said to Alleia and Hikaru.

"Now, wait here, while I go get it!" Kaze said, said he went further into his house.

"Alright, we'll be right here." Hikaru said.

"I really hope he isn't joshing us." Alleia said, while looking at all of Kaze's weapons and armor.

"I've almost got it!" Kaze shouted, while in the back of the room. Ten minutes later, Kaze came out with a map, and an orange birdlike creature, following him.

"What's that?" Alleia asked, while pointing to the bird like creature.

"Oh don't mind her, she's just my phoenix." Kaze said, as he walked up Alleia.

"Now, let's get to that boat!" Kaze said, as he opened the door, and walked out of it, with his phoenix following behind him.

"I have a feeling; we're not going to like what we see." Alleia said to Hikaru, as they followed Kaze out of the door. Kaze, Alleia, and Hikaru had then reached the location of the ship, and it was covered by a large blue, tarp.

"Here it is!" Kaze said, as he quickly pulled the tarp off of the ship, revealing a large royal blue ship, with white lines. The ship had three poles, with 3 sails on each one of them, on each side of the boat were six large oars, two cannons on each side, and a foscle shaped as a dragon's head.

"That's the ship!" Alleia said in a shocked tone.  
"Yeah, me and my old guild use it when we went on our adventures" Kaze said, with his both of his hands on his hips, as he looked at the boat with Hikaru, and Kaze.

"So how much, do you want for it?" Hikaru asked, as he opened his inventory.  
"Nothing." Kaze said, causing Hikaru to stop looking through his inventory.

"Wait, you mean you're just giving it to us!?" Alleia said to Kaze, in a shocked tone.

"Now Imp, I never said that." Kaze said to Alleia, with a small laugh.

"Then what do you want?" Hikaru asked Kaze.

"What I want is… to face your leader!" Kaze with a determind smile.


	38. Chapter 37

"What I want is… to face your leader!" Kaze with a determind smile.

"That seems like a simple request, and easy request, because our leader could sweep the floor with you!" Hikaru said, to Kaze.

"I wouldn't be so cocky about that, blacky." Kaze said, to Hikaru.

"And why is that?" Alleia asked Kaze.

"Because Imp, when I fought you, I wasn't using my strongest weapon." Kaze said to Alleia.

"Then what is your strongest weapon." Alleia asked Kaze.

"My prized hammer, Suchīrukurasshā." Kaze said.

"I don't know that hammer seems pretty heavy and slow. And our leader specializes in speed, I think it's obvious who would win." Hikaru said to Kaze, while examining Kaze's weapon.

"How about you contact your leader, and we'll see how it'll turn out" Kaze said.

"Okay, I'm doing it now." Alleia said, as she opened up her messenger, and contacted Mizu.

Mizu and Sakura were walking down the, streets of town square. Mizu who was disappointed about losing the key, and having to having to pay for the damages of the café, was sulking about how much Yuld he had lost.

"At lease your still alive." Lily said, while on Sakura's head, trying to comfort Mizu.

"But, I don't have the key." Mizu said, while still sulking.

"Lily, I don't think you're really helping right now." Sakura said to Lily, as the words: **Message from: Alleia** appeared in front of Mizu, causing Mizu to stop walking and look at the message.

"It's a message from, Alleia." Mizu said, while looking at the floating GUI that was in front of him.

"What does she want?" Sakura asked, as she turned her head, and looked at Mizu.

"It says: **Mizu hurry, we've found a new ship. But the guy who's going to give it to us, wants to battle you first, I'll send the location to you next.** " Mizu said, reading what the Message said.

"They found a new ship, that's great!" Lily said.

"What's even better, is they found someone for me duel!" Mizu said, as he got out of his slump.

"Then we'd better hurry up, and not keep them waiting all day." Sakura said to Mizu.

"Right!" Mizu said, as he sprouted his wings, ran towards Sakura, and grabbed her hands. Mizu and Sakura's feet then started to lift off of the ground, as they then started to fly.

"Now, let's go get that new ship!" Mizu said, as he then started to fly faster, towards their destination. Ten minutes later, Mizu and Sakura had reached the location of Alleia and Hikaru, who were sitting down on a bench, that was by the ship.

"We're here!" Mizu said, as him, and Sakura landed, right by Alleia and Hikaru.

"Great, you guys made it just in time!" Hikaru said Mizu and Sakura, as he stood.

"Yeah, I was hoping I could at least have one win for today. Anyways who's the guy I'm going to be facing?" Mizu asked, while looking around.

"He's that guy over there." Hikaru said to Mizu, while pointing at Kaze who was repairing sword.

"Hey, are you the guy that I'm supposed to duel!?" Mizu asked Kaze. Kaze then looked at Mizu, puzzled by who he was.

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for the leader of the Imp's guild!" Kaze shouted back to Mizu.

"That's me, leader of the Sleeping Knights!" Mizu said, with a proud smile.

"W-wait, you're the leader of the Imp's guild, by the way Blacky talked about you, I thought you'd be a bit older." Kaze said, while looking at Mizu.

"I get that a lot, but I thought we were here to battle, not talk." Mizu said, while moving his arm in a circular motion.

"I like how you think, Obsidian eyes!" Kaze said, as he equipped his special armor. Kaze's armor was a blue jacket, with white fur on the edge of the hood part. The jacket part of Kaze's armor, had a golden zipper, with a large golden slider, to complement the teeth of the zipper, gray gloves with dark blue lines on them. Blue pants, with several thin, horizontal, dark blue, lines going down the pants.

"Alright, Obsidian Eyes are you ready to start the duel?" Kaze asked, as he equipped his hammer.

"Of course I am, I'm always ready for a duel!" Mizu said, as he grabbed out his sword out of its sheath, and pointed it, at Kaze. Kaze then opened up his GUI, and sent a duel request to Mizu. The Duel request then appeared in front of Mizu, Mizu pushed the accept button, and the words: **The Battle will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1** **Battle Begin!** Mizu and Kaze then started to charge towards each other, when they got close to each other they both clashed their weapons together, making a sharp piercing noise. Mizu and Kaze quickly backed up from each other, and charged towards each other again, this time Mizu was able to successfully swing his sword, at Kaze's torso, causing Kaze to lose some of his health. As Mizu was swinging his sword at Kaze's torso, Kaze swung his hammer upwards, at Mizu face, causing Mizu to fly into the air, and hit the ground. Kaze then walked up to Mizu, with his hammer over his head. Mizu was still on the ground trying to recover, from the hit he had just took.

"Steel Combustion!" Kaze shouted, as he strongly swung his hammer downwards, at Mizu's chest. Mizu then quickly got up, sprouted his wings and flew into the air, right when Kaze's hammer hit the ground, causing the whole ground to crack.

"I'd better watch out for that attack, it could do major damage to me." Mizu thought to himself, while still airborne.

"Hey Obsidian Eyes are you going to stay up there forever?" Kaze shouted while looking up at Mizu.

"No, just thinking about my plan of attack." Mizu said, while still airborne. Mizu then quickly flew towards Kaze with his sword pointing at Kaze. Right when Mizu reached Kaze, Kaze swiftly moved out of the way, and swung his hammer at Mizu. Mizu then deflected the attack and swung his sword at Kaze. The same pattern of Mizu and Kaze dodging each other's attacks lasted for a few minutes. Until Mizu's and Kaze's weapons then started to glow.

"So Obsidian Eyes, I'm guessing this will decied the match!" Kaze said, while his weapon was glowing.

"Yep!" Mizu said, while his weapon was glowing.

"Rushing Slashes!" Mizu shouted, as he quickly swung his sword several times at Kaze.

"Steel Combustion!" Kaze shouted, as he strongly swung hammer downwards at Mizu, causing dust to fly into the air. The dust had stayed there for a few minutes, until it cleared, when it did the words: **The Winner Is: Draw!** Appeared in the air.


	39. Chapter 38

"D-draw, I've never had a draw before, there must be some mistake!" Kaze said, while looking at the floating words in the air.

"Nope, no mistake here, I'm clearly just as strong as you!" Mizu said to Kaze, while smiling.

"I've never been defeated before, how could this happen." Kaze said to himself in disbelief, while back into a corner.

"Sorry, to interrupt your… um… moping, but how will we decide who's the winner?" Alleia asked Kaze.

"This is the perfect chance, for me to redeem myself." Kaze thought to himself, as he then stood up and said "We shall settle this, with a game of capture the flag!" Kaze said, while pointing his finger in the air.

"What's capture the flag?" Mizu asked, with a puzzled look.

"I'm glad you asked Obsidian Eyes, the goal of capture the flag is simple. All you have to do is get green flag from Avalon, all while trying to prevent me from getting it." Kaze said, as he pulled a green flag out of his pocket, and gave it Avalon. Avalon then took the flag, and started to fly away.

"Now, five minutes after Avalon flies away, the Imp will give us the signal, and we can start going after her." Kaze said, while using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, as he watched Avalon fly away.

"This game called capture the flag, sounds pretty fun, I'm in!" Mizu said, as he sprouted he wings.

"Well, I'm glad it sounds appealing to you Obsidian Eyes. This _was_ a game, me and my friends used to play, in the real world." Kaze said, as he sprouted his mechanical wings. Five minutes had then past, Mizu and Kaze, were both eager, to get the flag… well Mizu at least, Kaze had gotten distracted by some dirt that was on his shoe.

"Alright guys, get ready, GO!" Alleia shouted, as then Mizu the quickly flew away, while Kaze just sat there, looking at the dirt, that was on his shoe.

"Um, you know Mizu is already gone right." Alleia said to Kaze.

"Wait he is, why didn't you tell me, Imp!" Kaze said to Alleia in shock.

"I did, you-" "No time for saying how, better I am than you, I have a flag to get!" Kaze said, as he then quickly flew away.

"When that Leprechaun comes back, I'm going to kill him." Alleia said, in an annoyed tone. Mizu and Kaze were both in high pursuit, for the flag, both of them with no intent on losing.

"You'd better give up now Obsidian Eyes, because you're not going to win!" Kaze said, as he pulled out his hammer, and swung it at Mizu. Mizu then quickly dodged the attack, pulled his sword out, and swung it at Kaze.

"So, Obsidian Eyes that's how you want to play it, then fine." Kaze said, with a devilish grin.

"You were the one who swung at me first!" Mizu shout to Kaze.

"Touché, but that won't stop me from winning!" Kaze said, as he strongly swung his hammer at Mizu. The attack had hit Mizu, causing him to lose a major part of his health. Mizu then swung his sword at Kaze's torso, causing Kaze to lose a bit of his health. Mizu had used his attack as a distraction, so he could quickly, fly towards Avalon.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaze said, as he quickly flew towards Mizu, with his hammer ready to hit him again.

"Looks like I'll never, be able to shake off my tail. I guess the only thing to do now, is to fight!" Mizu said to himself, as he turned turned around and readied his sword, at Kaze.

"So Obsidian Eyes, you decided turn around and fight me. Just let me tell you, no one has ever beaten me at, capture the flag!" Kaze said, with a determined look on his face, as he readied his hammer.

"He seems to be more serious about, this battle then the last one. I'd better be careful, one screw up could lead to the risk of me losing." Mizu thought to himself.

"Let's get this battle started!" Kaze shouted, as him and Mizu then quickly flew towards each other, and clashed their weapons together.

The Glowing Lizard ship getting closer to the next island.

"Hey, Kris I got the key that you wanted." Xion said, as he landed on the ship, in front of Kris, and held out the key, that he got from Mizu.  
"Great job Tumbleweed, you're actually useful for once." Kris said to Xion, while reading her book, as took the key from him, and started to spin it around on her index finger.

"Exactly what's that supposed to mean?" Xion said to Kris.

"It means what it means, you're a brain dead tank, who does nothing but destroy stuff." Kris said, while reading her book, as she put the key into her pocket.

"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of bed." Xion mumbled to himself.

"I heard that, Tumbleweed." Kris said, while reading her book.

"Heard what, I didn't hear anything!" Xion said, with a nervous laugh, as he put his left hand behind his head.

"Never mind. by the way, were you able to eliminate the Undine boy?" Kris asked, while reading her book.

"Um, well not exactly. You see-" "So you mean to tell me that the Undine boy's still breathing." Kris said, interrupting Xion before he could finish his sentence.

"Well, I was-" "Listen Tumbleweed, we don't need any excuses, The Sleeping Knight need to be gone, before they screw up our plans!" Kris shouted, interrupting Xion, as she stopped reading her book.

"Okay, if you feel that strongly about it, I'll try and _eliminate_ The Sleeping Knights next time I see them." Xion said, in a sarcastic tone, as he then walked to Ret's cabin, to report back to him.

 **So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I just wanted to say, the OC Kaze and Avalon were provided to me by: Paige Dark. Also one more thing If you are a fan of Pokemon, and is hyped for the next game, I suggest you check out my new story, Pokemon Relis league, hopfully I'll come up with a better desc for it though.**


	40. Chapter 39: Race For The Flag!

"Your blade's pretty sharp, Obsidian Eyes tell me where did you get it?" Kaze said, to Mizu while they were in a blade struggle. "I was a present, givin' to me from my mom." Mizu said to Kaze, as they quickly backed out of the blade struggle, and clashed their sword swords together again. "A gift, it must be very precious to you." Kaze said to Mizu, as both of their swords rebounded. "Yes it is, It's been my main sword, ever since lost my old one." Mizu said to Kaze, as they both swung their weapons at each other.

"Treasures, it seems like everyone has one." Kaze said to Mizu, as they both lose some of their health. "but right now I have no time to think about treasures. What I need to do right now, I get that flag!" Mizu said to Kaze, as he quickly thrusted his sword at Kaze's chest. Kaze then quickly dodged the attack, causing Mizu to miss, and fly right behind him! Kaze then turned aroun readied his hammer, and released it. The hammer then painfully hit Mizu's back, causing his wings to disappear, and fall from the bsky.

"Sorry Obsidian Eyes, but you aren't getting that flag." Kaze said, as he then flew away to find Avalon. "Come on wings work already!" Mizu thought to himself, while struggling to get his wings to appear.

"You should've listened to me." The voice of the girl that he normally met in his dream world said to him, while he was falling. "I said I wasn't turning back, and I ment that!" Mizu said, as he struggled to get his wings to appear. "It's no use Mizu, your wing won't work for twenty-four more hours." The voice said, to Mizu.

"Then I guess I'll have to improvise with my other skills!" Mizu said, as he then started looking around for things, that could help him break his fall. Mizu saw a nearby ledge, while he was falling, he then readied his sword, and as he got close to the ledge, he quickly struck it with his sword.

"That went well." Mizu said to himself, while dangling from the ledge, by his sword. Mizu then pulled himself up onto the ledge, and started to chase after Avalon. "I wish my wings worked about now!" Mizu said to himself, while chasing after Avalon. As Mizu was running he saw several tree around him, which gave him an idea. Mizu climbed onto the tree that was the closet by him, and started to jump from tree to tree, each time he jumped he got closer to getting the flag from Avalon. "So Obsidian Eyes, I see you found a way to fly, without flying!" Kaze said to Mizu, while looking at Mizu, jumping from tree to tree. "Yeah but it's a lot harder than flying!" Mizu said to Kaze, while jumping from tree to tree.

"Well, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that, if you want that flag." Kaze said to Mizu, as he flew over to the branches that Mizu was about to jump on and started to smash each one of them. Instead of jumping from branch to branch, Mizu started jump tree to tree, in a zig zag pattern, using the trunks of the tree, instead of the branches.

"You're pretty smart Obsidian Eyes, but you can't out think me!" Kaze said, as he landed on the ground, and started hitting the trunks with his hammer, causing Mizu to lose his balance, and fall to the floor. "Sorry bout that, but I've got a Flag to catch!" Kaze said to Mizu, as he winked and then flew away. Mizu then stood up, and started to Kaze again. "Mizu give up, you'll never be able to catch him." The voice said to Mizu. "I said I wasn't turning back." Mizu said with a determined look on his face, as the voice sighed. Mizu then took a small whistle out of his pocket, and started to blow on it, as a portal started to open, while he was blowing on the whistle. Dawn had then quickly jumped out of the portal, and landed on the ground. "Dawn I need your help; do you think you can help me?" Mizu asked, as he looked at Dawn. Dawn then nodded, and awaited Mizu's command.

"Activate, Berserker Forme!" Mizu said, as he raised his left hand into the air, and a dazzling gleam started to appear. Once the dazzling gleam was gone, Dawn had gone through a large transformation. Dawn now looked like a white sabertooth tiger, with black stripes on its back. "We, better hurry my mana will run out soon." Mizu said, while he got on Dawn's back. Dawn then started to chase after Kaze, five minutes later Mizu had caught back up to Kaze. "Hey Kaze, I'm back!" Mizu shouted to Kaze, while riding on Dawn's back.

"You're quite persistent Obsidian Eyes!" Kaze said, while looking down at Mizu. "I didn't get this far by quitting!" Mizu said, as he commanded Dawn to head towards, a higher cliff. "If I don't think quickly, Obsidian Eyes could end up winning." Kaze said, as he switched to his sword. He then flew over to Mizu, and prepared one of his sword skills. "Metal Outburst!" Kaze shouted, as he then swung his sword at Dawn six times, as Dawn skillfully dodged all of the attacks. Mizu then let go of Dawn's fur, and jumped onto Kaze's back, as the portal opened in front of Dawn, and she jumped into it. "What the heck are you doing!?" Kaze said, while trying to pry Mizu off of him.

"Sorry, but just getting something called 'Revenge'" Mizu said, as he pulled his sword out of its sheath, and stabbed Kaze in the back where his wings were located, disabling Kaze's wings, and caused him to fall out of the sky, and crash to the ground. Mizu then took his sword out of Kaze's back, and started to chase after Alvalon. "Nhg, Touché Obsidian Eyes." Kaze said, as he stood up, and put his hand on his forehead. Kaze stood up, and chased after Mizu. "You're not winning today!" Kaze said, while chasing after Mizu. Both Mizu and Kaze were getting closer Avalon's resting place, and they were both in a blade struggle while running towards Avalon's resting place. "Can't believe you're still up and running, after how I've knocked you down a bunch of times." Kaze said, while in the blade struggle with Mizu. "I wouldn't be wining, if I stayed on the floor." Mizu said, while in the blade struggle. Mizu then maneuvered his blade to get Kaze to trip, and fall to the ground. When Kaze tripped, Mizu put his sword back in its sheath, and started to run towards the tree Avalon was resting in. Kaze quickly stood up, and ran towards the tree as well. "To bad you don't have the ability to wall run, it's really helpful!" Mizu said to Kaze, as he started to run up the tree that Avalon was resting in.

"We may not be one of the lightest races, but we are one of the strongest!" Kaze said, as he switched back to his hammer, and strongly hit the tree. Midway up the tree, Mizu then fell to the ground. Kaze then started to hit the tree multiple times with his hammer, causing Avalon to lose her balance. After Kaze hit the tree for a fifth time, Avalon had finally fell out of the tree. Mizu then quickly got up off of the ground, ran halfway up the tree, and snatched the flag from Avalon's talon, before Kaze could get it. Mizu landed on the ground, held up the flag and shouted, "I Win!" "I admit defeat; you win Obsidian Eyes." Kaze said to Mizu, as he let out a sigh.

"So do I get the ship?" Mizu asked, with an excited tone. "Yeah I guess; a deal is a deal you can have the ship." Kaze said to Mizu, as he put his hammer and armor back in his Inventory. "I have to go tell my friends!" Mizu said, as he tried to sprout his wings, but nothing happened. "Don't you remember I disabled your wings." Kaze said to Mizu, as he put his hands in his pockets. "Oh yeah, right, heh, heh." Mizu said, as he put his left arm behind his head. Mizu and Kaze then headed back to the wharf, there Hikaru, Alleia, and Sakura were waiting.

"Guys, it's Mizu!" Lily said, while pointing to Mizu who was running up to them while waving the flag in the air. "Guess what guys, I won!" Mizu said, while running up to The Sleeping Knights, with a big smile on his face. "Great job Mizu, I knew you could do it!" Hikaru said, as he ran up to Mizu, and gave him a congratulatory punch on the shoulder.

XXX

Later on that day after all of The Sleeping Knight celebrated, they boarded their new ship, and prepared to leave. "Guys, before we leave I've got to go do something!" Mizu said, as he boarded off of the ship. "Alright, just be back in fifteen minutes." Kitsuen said, while moving stuff onto the ship. Mizu then ran to the Plaza Square, with Dawn on his shoulder, looking for Kaze. "Kaze, where are you I've got to ask you something!" Mizu shouted, while running around Town Square. After ten minutes of running around looking for the heavy hitting Leprechaun, Mizu saw Kaze, who was trying to sell his weapons, while Avalon was resting on her perch.

"Are you going to buy the sword or what?" Kaze said to a man, who was looking at one of his swords. "This sword dosen't seem that durable." The man said Kaze while looking at the sword. "So you're saying I make, weak swords! That's it punk, you and me, are going to have a, one on one, right here, right now!" Kaze said to the man, as he jumped over the counter his stand's counter, pull his sword out of its sheath, and pointed it at the man.

"Uh, listen man I didn't want to… uh what are you looking at?" The Man asked, while trying to move his head, infront of Kaze's face. "Is that you, Obsidian Eyes?" Kaze said, as he looked at a short Undine boy, franticly waving his hands in the air. "I want to ask you something!" Mizu shouted, while waving his air. "Yeah, what is it?" Kaze said, as he pushed the customer out of the way, and ran up to Mizu. "I wanted to ask if, you wante to be an official member of The Sleeping Knights!" Mizu said to Kaze, as a Guild invite popped up in of Kaze.

"Exactly, why do you want me to join your guild?" Kaze asked Mizu. "Because, you'd be our first heavy hitter!" Mizu said to Kaze, with a smile. "Your first heavy hitter, huh… then yeah, I'll join your guild!" Kaze said to Mizu, as he pushed the accept button. "Great, we have our first Heavy Hitter!" Mizu said, with a cheerful tone in his voice. "But, I have one question for you." Kaze said to Mizu, as he crossed his arms, and his eyes closed. "Yeah, what is it?" Mizu said, as he looked at Kaze. "That stunt you pulled with that whistle, how did you do it?" Kaze asked Mizu.

"Oh you mean this whistle; it summons my familiar. So if she's far away from me, all I have to do I blow this whistle, and she's summoned for a short amount of time." Mizu said to Kaze, as he pulled the whistle he used earlier, out of his pocket. "So that's how you did it, huh. Also what was that forme your familiar was in earlier?" Kaze asked. "Oh, that was Dawn's Berserker Forme, I normally use as a way of transportation, but it drains a lot of Mana." Mizu said, as he put left hand, behind his head.

"That explains it. Well, what are we waiting for, we got a ship to get to!" Kaze said to Mizu, with a cheerful tone.


	41. Chapter 40: Sakua's Secret!

The Sleeping Knight's Ship, was adrift at sea. Alleia was creating her new blade, Mizu and Sakura were training, Toshi was working on new potion. Kaze was, examining how Alleia, made her sword, Yui was watching Mizu and Sakura train. Kitsuen was helping Chozu make dinner, and Hikaru was trying to ignore Lily, who was asking him a ton of questions.

"How, does it feel having to drink those potions, to prevent your motion sickness?" Lily asked, while on Hikaru's head. "They taste bitter." Hikaru said to Lily, while wishing that she would stop asking questions. "How does it feel to use a Sword Skill, is it painful?" Lily asked Hikaru. "No, it's not painful, otherwise I wouldn't be using them." Hikaru said, as he started to polish his rapier. "Are you and Alleia, married? because it seems like you two always do everything together." Lily asked Hikaru. "No, we're not married, but we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Now how about we get off of this subject." Hikaru said to Lilly.

"Rushing Slashes!" Mizu shouted, as quickly swung his glowing sword at Sakura. "Mizu mind if I ask you something?" Sakura asked to Mizu, as she blocked Mizu's attack. "Yeah, what is it?" Mizu replied, as he dodged, Sakura's attack. "I noticed you used more rapier based moves, but instead of using a raiper you use a normal sword, why is that?" Sakura asked Mizu, as they clashed their blades together. "I don't know; I guess you could say It's my fighting style." Mizu said to Sakura, as they quickly backed up, and readied their swords. "Well, it's a pretty Unique fighting style if I do say so myself!" Sakura

"Next, we need put in a tablespoon of salt." Kitsuen said, while looking at a cook book. "Um Kitsuen, is smoke supposed to be coming out of the pot!?" Chozu asked Kitsuen, with a worried look on his face. Kitsuen then looked over at smoking pot, that now had fire coming out of it. "Don't worry, little brother I'll put it out!" Kitsuen said, while in a panic, as she was trying to put out the fire. "Maybe this will help!" Chozu said, as he grabbed out his dagger. "Black Cat Bite!" he shouted, as he swung his glowing dagger at the flames, causing the fire to grow. "Exactly, what was that supposed to do!?" Kitsuen asked. "I don't know, I thought it, would kill the flames!" Chozu said to Kitsune, while panicing even more.

XXX

The Glowing Lizard guild's ship, was getting closer to the next island. Hiro was walking into the cabin he shared with Sakua while thinking of a strategy, for getting the next key. "Hiro do you mind if I ask you something?" Sakua said to Hiro quietly. "Hm, this isn't really like you, you normally never talk." Hiro said to Sakua, as he sat down on his bed, that was parallel to hers. "I know, but you're the only person I can talk to about this." Sakua said, to Hiro while looking down. "If I'm the only person you can talk to about this, it must be pretty Important." Hiro said to Sakua, as he unequipped his armor. "The Sleeping Knights, they're our enemy right?" Sakua said. "Well, that's how Kris likes to put it. But why are you bringing this up?" Hiro asked. "There was a girl that was with them. She reminded me a lot of my old friend that used to live at Troutbeck Village." Sakua said to Hiro.  
"But that still doesn't answer my question, why are you telling me all of this?" Hiro asked. "Because, I want you to come with me, and help me find her!" Sakua said to Hiro, with a serious look on her face. "W-we can't do that! Do you know what would happen if our captain found out, that we snuck off the ship!" Hiro said to Sakua. "Don't worry he won't find out, Kris said she would cover for us." Sakua said to said to Mizu, as both of their swords started to glow, and they charged towards each other. Hiro, trying to get him to come with her. "are you sure we'ew talking about the same Kris. Because the Kris I know, is really strict on rules!" Hiro said to Sakua. "Kris said, as long as we bring the Undine boy back, she wouldn't tell the captian." Sakua said to Hiro.

Hiro then let out a sigh, and said "So you're turning this into a kidnapping." "I wouldn't put it that way!" Sakua said to Hiro, while waving her hands. Hiro let out another sigh and said "Fine, but exactly how are you so sure that that girl is the same person?" Hiro asked. "Because of the bandana that was around her right arm, I gave it to her." Sakua said to Hiro. Hiro and Sakua's door then quickly opened, reveling Xion with an excited face. "Get your butts in gear guys, we've reached the second island!" Xion shouted with his hand on the door. "Well we'd better get going, before they leave without us." Hiro said to Sakua, as he stood up, and walked towards Xion. "Are you comin', Sakua?" Xion said, as he took his great sword out of its sheath, and threw it across his shoulder. "Yeah I'll be there in a bit, just give me a sec to get ready." Sakua said to Xion, as she opened her Inventory and started to sort her items. As Hiro and Xion were walking out of the room, they saw Kris leaning on the wall reading a book, and Daichi beside her with his hood on.

"You two are lookin' as shady as ever!" Xion said to Kris and Daichi, with his greatsword still on his shoulder. "Last time I checked, there were two of you living in that cabin." Kris said to Hiro, while reading her book. "She said she'd be out In a few, she just checking her items." Hiro said to Kris, as he equipped his armor, and followed Kris and Daichi to the island.


	42. Chapter 41: The 2nd Island!

"Here, we are the second island!" Mizu shouted, while standing on the foscle of the ship, as he pointed to the Island that their boat docked at. "Uh, dose he always do this?" Kaze asked Toshi, while pointing at Mizu, who had already gotten off of the ship, with Dawn and Sakura following behind him. "Yeah, but only when he hasn't been on an adventure for a while." Toshi said, as he put his newly made potions into his backpack, and put it on his back. "So this is the leader of The Sleeping Knights, a he's not what I thought he would be. Kaze said to Toshi, as Avalon perched on his shoulder. "You guys better get a move on before we leave you!" Hikaru said as him Alleia, and Chozu, sprouted their wings, and flew off of the ship.

"Hey guys wait up!" Toshi said while in a hurry to gather his equipment. "Better hurry Toshi, before we get the key without you." Kaze said as he sprouted his mechanical wings, and flew off of the ship. "Why am I always the last Person one the ship!" Toshi said as he gathered the last of his stuff, flew of the ship, and followed the rest of The Sleeping Knights.

XXX

 **Two hours later…**

The Glowing Lizards were heading deeper into the island, trying to find the next key. "Stupid weeds." Daichi said, as he swung his rapier at the bushes that were in his way. "You know you don't have to swing your sword, at bush you encounter." Ret said to Daichi while walking through the forest, with his arm laid on his katana. "Anything that can not move, doesn't deserve to live." Daichi said, while still slashing down the bushes. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that logic." Ret said while walking. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what are we exactly looking for?" Hibiki asked, while walking behind Ret. "This is what we're looking for." Ret said as they finally reached an opening, revealing a large Temple with several other people already by it.

"Sir, are there supposed to be other people by it?" Hibiki asked, while pointing at the several other people who were taking a break by the temple. "What do you mean!?" Ret questioned, as he quickly turned his head to temple, and saw The Sleeping Knights, who were taking a break to eat in front of the temple. "It appears The Sleeping Knights have made it here before us, looks like we're going to have another small war." Ret said quietly as he put his hand on the handle of his katana.

XXX

"Done, now let's get going!" Mizu said, as quickly stood up and started to head towards the castle, with Dawn following behind him. "Mizu I suggest you wait here, because from my research this temple is going to have many traps, then the last one." Toshi said to Mizu, while writing down several notes, in his notepad. "Like what traps?" Mizu asked Toshi. "Like this one!" A voice that sounded like Kris said, as fire ball came hurling towards Mizu. Mizu then quickly pulled out his sword, and slashed the fireball in half. "Guys I don't think we're alone, we should probably stay on guard." Mizu said, with his sword ready. "I'll go see what was." Hikaru said as he stood up and walked into the bush. "Gah!" A voice that like Hikaru shouted, mixed with the sounds of swords being swung. "That sounded like Hikaru, I'm going to go check on him." Alleia said as stood up, and walk toward the bushes that Hikaru into.

A blade of a rapier, then came out of the bush and almost, hit Alleia in the face. The blade started to get closer to Alleia face, Alleia then started to walk backwards, as the raiper was getting closer. The man who was holding the rapier emerged from the bush, it was Daichi with a sadistic smile on his face. "Fancy, meeting you here, were you looking for something?" Daichi said, as he continued to walk towards Alleia with his rapier still pointed at her face. "What are you doing here?" Alleia asked, while walking backwards! "I could ask you the same question, but I'M NOT MUCH FOR CONVERSATION!" Daichi shouted, as he quickly swung his rapier at Alleia chest. Alleia then grabbed out her katana, and blocked the attack. "It's no use trying to fight back Imp." A voice that sounded like Kris said, as a Salamander girl walked out of the bush, with a book that she was reading in one hand, and her wand in the other. "So this was all a setup." Alleia said, with her sword ready. "You are correct Imp, and we plan to take you out, one by one." Kris said, while her book, as she shot a flame spell at Alleia. Alleia blocked the attack with her sword. Kris "Sax-Hal- Tho!" Kris said, as her wand started to glow, and a large barrier surrounded her, Dachi and Alleia. "Now, none of your friends will be able to witness your death, _how sad_." Kris said, while reading her book. "What do you mean, witness my death?" Alleia asked, as she pointed her katana, at Kris. "Oh you didn't know, this is on of Kris's special skill, Trick Room!" Daichi said, with his rapier ready to hit Alleia. "What's so special about this room is, I can make it play by my rules." Kris said, while reading her book, as the room started to glow. "What's going on!?" Alleia said as she shielded her eyes, from the bright light. As the light cleared, the room had become a water environment. "Now, Imp let's have some fun!" Daichi said as his full body went into the water.


	43. Alleia VS Daichi!

"How did he do that?" Alleia said, with a worried look on her face, Dark, Darker, Yet Darker started to play out of nowhere. "W-what's going on!?" Alleia said, as her hands started to tremble, and her blade started to shake. "What's wrong Imp? You seem scared." Kris said, as she looked up from her book, and glanced at Alleia. "Of course she's scared, who wouldn't be? in the presents of The Glowing Lizard Guild!" A voice that sounded like Daichi said, as a thin raiper started to pierce through Alleia's back, causing her H.P., to drop a bit.  
Alleia then calmed down took a deep breath, quickly turned around, and saw Daichi who was thrusting the raiper through her chest, swung her Katana at him and said "I'm not scared, because I'm part of, The Sleeping Knights. The ones who are going to take The Glowing Lizard of the map!" as her katana at sent Daichi flying into the water. "I wouldn't be so sure about the taking us of the taking us of the map part." Daichi said, as two clones of him came out of the water, and started to faster than the blink of an eye, slicing through Alleia in the process.

"I call this move, my Water Swords Dancers, they're great for trying to get rid of someone in a hurry." Daichi said, as came out of the water, and jumped onto a rock that was next to him. The water clones then disappeared, and left Alleia on the ground, riving in pain. "What's wrong, is the Imp in too much pain, that she can't move?" Daichi said as he got off the rock, and started walk towards Alleia, with his rapier ready slice through her. As Daichi got closer, Alleia quickly maneuvered her hand, towards her katana, that was laying on right beside her, picked it up, and swung It Daichi, right when he was about to hit her in the stomach, hitting Daichi's sword, and causing it to rebound. Alleia then quickly got up, swung her katana, upwards and then downwards at Daichi, and did this this pattern three times, causing Daichi, 1/3 of his health.

When Alleia was about to do it for the fourth time, Daichi quickly blocked the attack with his rapier, and opened his inventory, equipped a second rapier, and slashed Alleia, with the rapier he had just equipped. Alleia then quickly dodged the attack, opened her Inventory, got a potion out, and started to drink it, restoring half her H.P. "I didn't know that Daichi guy, was able to wield two rapiers at the same time." Alleia thought to herself, as dropped the empty flask on the ground, and readied her sword. "What's wrong, never seen someone wield two weapons at the same time before?" Daichi asked, as he started to walk towards Alleia, with both of his rapiers, ready to cut down something. As Daichi was getting closer, Alleia started to walk backward. Each step Daichi took, the less time Alleia had to react.

As Alleia was walking backwards, she felt a liquid going down her shoe. Alleia then looked down to see what was going down her shoe, and she saw that she was ankle deep in the water. "What's wrong Imp, afraid to get a little wet?" Daichi asked as both of his rapiers started to glow. "What to do, what to do, what to do?" Alleia thought to herself repeatedly, as Daichi got closer to her. When Daichi was close to Alleia he shouted "Raven Execution Blades!" as he started to swing his blades at Alleia, at an extremely fast rate. Before either one of the blades could hit Alleia, she put her katana back in its sheath, and quickly fell backwards, falling into the water, quickly evading Daichi's attack. "Exactly what was that supposed to do?" Kris asked Daichi, while looking up from her book, as Alleia was sinking to the bottom of the pool of water.

"Maybe just wants her life to as painlessly, as possible. But too bad for her, _I Never Let Any of my victims go unharmed._ " Daichi said, with a deranged look on his face, as he then submerged himself into the water.

As Alleia reached the bottom of the pool of water, she then started to slowly open her eyes. And when she did she saw Daichi charging towards her, with his two glowing rapiers. "Raven Execution Blades!" Daichi shouted, as he swung the two glowing rapiers four times at Alleia. As the two blades were coming, Alleia had then quickly pulled her katana out of her sheath, blocked the attack, and went into a blade struggle. While Alleia was blocking Daichi's attack, she was starting to feel light headed. "What's wrong Imp, running out of breath?" Daichi asked, as he started to win the blade struggle. "If I don't do something quick this may be my last battle." Alleia thought to herself, as the back of her blade started to get her face.

Alleia then quickly rebounded Daichi's two rapiers, sprouted her wings, and started to quickly swim to the surface. As Alleia was swimming towards the surface, Daichi had grabbed onto her leg to prevent her from getting out of the water. "Get away from me, you freak!" Alleia said, as she swung her katana at Daichi's face, tearing the hood of the cloak, and revealing a face that looked like a 20-year-old version of Mizu.

"You look like, Mizu." Alleia said, while looking down at Daichi. "That's because he's my brother." Daichi said to Alleia, as his went from sadistic, to serious.


End file.
